Naruto's Quest for Power
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: Naruto saves Sasuke at the Valley of End, but the council banished him. What it during his banishmentm Kami gave him a quest. NaruHarem. Multixover
1. Chapter 1

IgnikaKanak: Alright, Heres a new story. A Narutoxover with Jak and Daxter, Xiaolin Showdown, Teen Titans, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Code Lyoko, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda series, and Avatar the last Airbender, X-men Evolution. I might add other cross overs with other games, anime, cartoons and books. Just suggest something and I'll think about it. I do not own anything but my OC's that I create for stories, and my bloodlines and legendary powers that I create. My bloodlines are badass.

Naruto: Damn, working on multiple stories at the same time must be hard.

IgnikaKanak: It is, but a few songs that I listen to keep me going. Anyway, lets kick it.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not having a good day. The reason why is because of what happend after he brought Sasuke back to the village.

-Flash back-

_Naruto was sent with Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba to retreave Sasuke. One by one the team was separated until there was just Naruto to face Sasuke. The sand siblings and Lee helped the others in their fights, but Naruto had to face Sasuke alone. _

_Naruto, wanting to keep his promise to Sakura tried to reason with Sasuke, but he wouldn't listen to Naruto. The two teammates and friends fought each other, of course Naruto had a disadvantage. Sasuke had more training and jutsu than Naruto because of the village and their jonin sensei. Naruto was being worn down, and Sasuke was in his curse mark lv. 2. Naruto refused to give up and called on Kyuubi's chakra to even the odds._

_Naruto took enough of Kyuubi's chakra to create a chakra tail and a chakra outline of a fox. Sasuke charged up the **Chidori** which turned black because of the curse mark. Naruto started the **Rasengan** with the chakra he had makinging it blood red. When the two jutsus came in contact, there was a large relese of energy. Sasuke shoved his hand through Naruto's chest, bearly missing his heart._

_Naruto didn't want to kill Sasuke, so he dispelled the **Rasengan** and punched Sasuke in the head, knocking him out. Naruto carried the out cold Uchiha back to the village and saw Sakura running towards them. "Hey Sakura-chan, I brought Sasuke ba-" SLAP. Sakura slapped Naruto in anger because she thought Naruto tried to kill Sasuke because he was covered in Naruto's blood._

_"NARUTO YOU MONSTER, I WANTED YOU TO BRING SASUKE-KUN BACK ALIVE AND UNHARMED, NOT NEAR-DEAD." Sakura shouted. Naruto winced, Sakura had just slapped him. Naruto tried to protest and defend himself. "B-b-but Sakura-chan, I brought Sasuke back." Sakura punched Naruto, and kicked him in the stomache. "You probably provoked Sasuke-kun to fight you so you could kill him, your were jellious of mine and Sasuke-kuns relationship. The rest of the village was right, you are a demon, and I hope you die under a rock. Nobody cares about you, just die somewhere and never return you freak."_

_Naruot felt his heart shatter, Sakura took Sasuke to the hospitle to fix any 'injuries' he had gotten. Naruto couldn't stand the pain of the **Chidori** , combind with the stress of the insult he got from his crush, no make that former crush. Naruto passed out, and hoped he could rest in peace. Kakashi saw Naruto on the ground injured and quickly **Shushined** him to the hospitle_

_-The hospitle-_

_Tsunade was resting from healling the retreival team that returned injured. Shizune and the other mednin also helped out with the bulk of it, and the team was going to make a good recovery. Tsunade was worried about Naruto, he was like a little brother to her. Kakashi entered the hospitle before Sakura, carrying Naruto. "Tsunade-same, Naruto need help." Kakashi said urgently._

_Tsunade hearing this, quickly ran to Kakashi, seeing the passed out Naruto. "Quickly, get him to emergancy room" Naruto was on the strecher to ER and Tsunade was questioning Kakashi on who did this, but Kakashi had no idea, he only found Naruto on the ground._

_Tsunade scowled as she wanted to kill the person or people that hurt and tried to kill her little brother._

_-an hour later-_

_Tsunade was sitting down, breathing heavily from chakra exaustion. Naruto was out of the danger zone and on to a recovery quickly. What bothered Tsunade is that she sent Naruto on the retreval mission with the others. Did Naruto complete or failed the mission. Sakura burst into Tsunade's medical office. "Tsunade-sama, you have to help Sasuke-kun. He might be near-death from bloodloss." Sakura said franticly. Naruto defenitly completed the mission, though Tsunade did do her job as a medial ninja to check Sasuke's health statis._

_-In Sasuke's hospilte room-_

_Tsunade was doing a scanning jutsu to see what injuries Sasuke got, but Sakura thought what Tsunade was doing was a healing jutsu. "Tsunade-sama, why isn't any of Sasuke-kuns wounds healing?" Tsunade was getting ticked off ad Sakura. "I'm doing a scanning jutsu, I can't heal any injuries unless I know if there aren't more on the inside than outside. If I healed his cuts and bruses when he could of had internal bleeding, he would be back in the hopsitle with the whole village running around like chicken with their head cut off."_

_Sakura was confused at what Tsunade said, but was still worried about Sasuke. Tsunade finished the scanning and found no broken bone, bruses, any internal injuries, or any other injury except a black eye Sasuke got, but that should heal quickly. Sasuke was still covered in blood, making Tsunade guess where it came from, but she took a sample just in case._

_Sakura notice that Tsunade didn't use any medical jutsu on Sasuke. "Tsunade-sama, what are you doing? Sasuke-kun isn't healed yet." Tsunade looked at Sakura and said. "I found no injuries on the Uchiha, I have a hunch of where this blood came from." Tsunade left the room, leaving a suprised Sakura before she to left._

_Tsunade had one of the nurse do a blood test on the sample she collected. 'If that Uchiha brat was the one who hurt my little brother, there will be hell to pay.' She thought. An ANBU **Shushined** in front of Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, the council requests your pressence." The ANBU said before leaving._

_Tsunade hated those idiots, they have been trying to promote the Uchiha to jonin just because of his **Sharingan** , and trying to execute or banish Naruto because of the fox sealed inside of him._

_-Council room-_

_The Konoha council was in an uproar as usual, but this time it might spell out trouble for Naruto this time. "I say we kill the demon and make this village pure again." One of the asshole council members said._

_"No we sould banish him and kill him if he sets foot in the land of fire." Another council member said, there was continous arrguing until Danzo scilenced everyone. "No the punishment for the Uzumaki shall be banishment for three years, but if he commits a crime against Konoha, he will be then ranked as a S-ranked nuke nin." Tsunade glared at Danzo. "I will not allow it, he is a shinobi of Konoha and the council cannot banish Naruto with out my permission."_

_Danzo smirked evily. "Not if we use our yearly vote that over powers your command and banishes the Uzumaki from the village. He will have one week until he has to leave." Tsunade scowled and tried to think of a way out for Naruto, but the council over powered her and she could do nothing about it._

_-Naruto's room in the hospitle-_

_Naruto was awake for a few hours and found out he was in the hospitle fully healed. 'And to think I thought Sakura would have accepted me, but I guess that blew up into my face. What's next, Tsunade-baa-chan comes in and says the council banished me for oh say three or so years.'_

_Tsunade entered the room with puffy eyes from crying. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but the council has banished you for three years and would mark you an S-ranked criminal if you commited a crime during your banishment." Naruto was double shocked, he was banished by the council destroying his dream for only a short time, but he was more shocked to find out that what he thought had come true._

-End of flash back-

Naruto left Konoha before the week was up, he had left notes to everyone except to Sasuke and Sakura, Tsunade knew that Naruto was leaving early and took the notes to the others that had them. Jirayia chought wind of this and hid a few scrolls in Naruto's bag without Naruto knowing. Those scrolls were his that was left by his father and mother, as well as a few jutsu scrolls. Naruto thought of going to Nami or Suna, maybe Snow/Spring(I forgot the japanise name for Snow/Spring was)

Before Naruto could go to any of the other nations, he heard a voice out of nowhere. _"I see darkness trying to attack your soul, yet your soul remains as pure as the whitest snow fall. What do you wish in your life, what are your desires? What do you wish to come true and I shall grant it."_ Naruto looked around and answerd. "I may have desires, but doesn't mean that I want them grant to me instantly. I will work hard to get to my dreams and desires myself."

The voice was surprised, the young boy, no this young man, refused to have his dreams and wishes granted imediatly like others would have. _"I see, you are incorruptable being. There are not that many of you left. That is why you deserve the training I will give you. You see I am Kami, the great creator of all the other universes, as well as yours. I have seen what all the villages has done to you and the other jinchuuriki, but you haven't given into the darkness at all. I want you to be mine and Shinigami's avatar for this world."_ Kami said as she floated down in a white robe and eight wings on her back. Her hair was long and golden, Kami's eyes were a soul percing blue like Naruto's

Naruto could not belive what he was seeing or hearing. Kami down here, in person, wanting Naruto to become the avatar of Kami and Shinigami. "But why me? Isn't there anyone else who is more deserving than a demon brat like me?" Naruto asked sadly, thinking he did not deserve this offer because of the fox.

Kami caressed Naruto's cheek. _"Because no one else is more deserving than you. You are not the fox that is sealed inside of you. You endured the pain and touture of your village could ever do, and you still smile so you can prove your not what your village thinks you are. When your training begins, this worlds time will be slower than the other worlds until they are syncronized by your return."_

Naruto blinked. 'Holy crap, I will be training in other worlds. This is an offer I can't refuse.' "Alright, I'll accept the offer. I want to become stronger so I can protect my friends." Kami smiled and said. _"Very well then, but before you go, let me give you mine and Shinigami's blessings."_

Kami gently pressed her fingers on to Naruto's forhead. _"Shinigami's blessing is a body bloodline called the Tenkin Chakra, a bloodline ability that makes the chakra gold and gives the wealder infinte chakra and other energies, as well as all the affinites. My blessing is what you people call a doujutsu. This one was the precurser of all three doujutsu, the Tenchugan. It's power will let you use other bloodlines, jutsu, technices, abilities, everything you see with it. You will also no longer need hand signs for jutus whether its active or not. If the Tenkin Chakra and Tenchugan was used together, you can make, give, enhance, even destroy bloodlines."_

Energy was flowing through Kami's hand and into Naruto, giving him the gifts he was about to get. Naruto's mind was still prossesing throught the parts of limitless chakra and the eyes that can uses other bloodlines and jutsu he will see.

_"Now that the blessing were given to you, your quest for power begins at Mobius, a world of humanoid animals that can control chaos energy to protect their world from an evil man named Eggman. Eggman wants to rule Mobius, but I am sending you their to destroy him and send his soul to Shinigami for his punishment. I know you haven't killed someone, but this will be necessary. Learn how to use the chaos abiliteies from the other Mobians, after your mission is done, I will send you to where your needed next."_ Kami explained to Naruto, and Naruto actually understood what was happening.

Kami smirked. _"If I know your father, which I do, he would probably be the pervert that he is and tell you to get multiple girls for your clan. I would agree as well and be sure to teach your kids to follow your path, the path of a protecter, a hero."_

Naruto nodded. "I will" With that, Kami sent Naruto to Mobius in a portal. _"Good luck son, you will make us proud. Now I should talk to Shini-kun about that damn fox."_ Kami also left in a portal like Naruto did, but went to talk to her husband, the Shinigami.(Didn't see that coming, did ya?) and tell him about their son Naruto. (You probably didn't see that ether huh? It will be explained later.)

-Back at Konoha-

Sakura Haruno was running around, looking for Naruto to appologize from what she said. 'Naruto, where are you. I'm sorry for what I said. It's just that I saw all that blood made me think that it was Sasuke's, if it was your blood, then you must have gotten hurt while trying to bring Sasuke-kun back. I didn't realize that you were hurt.' _"I don't think he'll forgive you that easily" _Sakura's inner persona said. Sakura ignored her and continued her search.

-The hokage's office-

Tsunade was working on paperwork to try to calm herself down and ignore the fact that Naruto was banished. She had also called Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, the Sand Sibling, Shino, Kakashi, Gai, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Shizune Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

The said group of people entered the room. "Tsunade-sama, why have you called us and where is my team?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade closed her eyes trying not to cry again. "I called all here to tell you Naruto was banished from Konoha for three years."

Everyones eyes widend. "That explains the first question and part of my second, why isn't Sasuke and Sakura here then?" Kakashi asked again. Tsunade scowling was a bad thing, and she really was scowling bad enough to make a sign saying. 'I hate those two for what they did to Naruto.' Tsunade answered. "Sasuke tried to kill Naruto while he was going to Orochimaru, Naruto brought him back but at a price. Sasuke used the Chidori three times on Naruto, two of them hit Naruto in the chest twice in the same spot."

Eyes widen again and mostly death glared at Kakashi for letting Sasuke learn a jutsu like Kakashi's. Tsunade continued. "Then when Naruto arrived to the village with a knocked out Uchiha, Sakura saw Sasuke covered in Naruto's blood and attacked Naruto, as well as told him that no one in the village wants him and should die under a rock some where." Now everyone was really death glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi knew there were glares at him, but didn't do anything because he was deep in thought. 'Damn it, if I didn't play favorites, then none of this would have happend. I failed Obito, Sensei, and Sarutobi-sama' Tsunade handed everyone the letters Naruto made for them.

They read theirs and cried at what was on there, a brief history of Naruto and his burden. The jonin knew of course but it was still painful, the genin were completely shocked and thought Naruto was still whe he was and not what he contained.

Everyone left the office, leaving Tsunade to do paperwork. "Damn council bastards, they banished a powerful shinobi because he had some damn fox sealed inside of him." Tsunade started picking up speed of the paperwork and approving or denaing request and what not.

Sasuke Uchiha promotion request: Denied and Sasuke Uchiha has to take three years of the ninja academy again with out use of clan jutsu or Chidori

Uzumaki execution: Denied

Uchiha marrage request, requested wemon are Ino Yakamana, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Temari of the Desert.: Denied

Request for clans to teach thier jutsu to Sasuke Uchiha: DENIED YOU OLD MOTHER FUCKERS, ONE MORE REQEST THAT INVOLVES THE UCHIHA WILL BE A PERMANENT REMOVEAL OF THE UCHIHA'S STATIS IN THE SHINOBI PROGRAM.

"Wow Tsunade-hime, I never knew you were efficent at working." Jirayia joked. Tsunade turned to the hermit. "Have you found Naruto yet?" Tsunade asked in a mild angry tone. Jirayia sadly shook his head. "I'm a fraid not, one of my spys did see Naruto talk to some golden haired woman, but get this, she was wearing a white and gold kimono with eight wings sticking out of her back, real wings. He barely heard what they were talking about, all he heard was that Naruto was an incorruptable being, a quest for power, training at different places, and thats pretty much it."

Tsunade was stroking her chin. "Well then we'll have to find out who she is, have-" Before Tsunade could finish, Jirayia intrupted her. "None of my spies would be able to find her anyway, she left in some light protal. What bugs me is that this woman offered Naruto training when she probably didn't know who he was."

Tsunade was defenitly worried, Naruto seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. Tsunade sighed, she didn't know how to deal with this. "We just wait until the three years are up, if he's not back by then, I want you to find him. GOT IT." Tsunade said the last part loudly. Jirayia nodded and left the office.

-At Mobius-

Sonic was running around, looking around for any sign of Docter Eggman, an evil mechanical genious that want to rule the world and have limitless power, or the Chaos Emeralds, powerful gems that can protect or destroy worlds. Its also said that when all seven Chaos Emeralds are together, a miracle happens.

"I guess Eggman isn't looking for the emeralds today." Sonic said as he stopped. Sonic looked at his surroundings, seeing only palm trees and grassy lands and hill. "I guess I could chill here in Green Hills, hardly anything happens here." Sonic laid down by a near by palm tree and took a nap. The next thing Sonic hear was a portal opening sound. Quickly opening his eyes, Sonic rushed off to where a portal opened.

When Sonic arrived, he saw a blond haird boy in orange jump out. Said boy looked around and saw Sonic, and ran towards him. Sonic got ready incase of a fight. "Who are you." The blond boy smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Future Hokage." Sonic let his gaurd down, feeling that Naruto wasn't here to attack him or anyone on Mobius. "Sonic's the name, Speed's my game." Sonic introduced himself.

-1 hour later-

Naruto had explained to Sonic why he was here, surprising Sonic. "So let me nut shell it as best as I can. You were on a mission to retrive your teammate from going to a ciminal and succeded, but your village council banished you because they thought you were too rough on said teammate, a goddess named Kami came down and offered you training to become stronger and told you that you can have a harem after you got your blessings from Shinigami and Kami."

Naruto nodded and Sonic smirked his famous smile. "Well to be honest, I have been seeing things that are unnatural." Naruto made his foxy smile at his quick acceptance of his first off world friend. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others. I'll get us there the easy way, **Chaos Control** " Naruto and Sonic disappeared in a light blue flash and reappeard infront of a fox head shaped house.

Tails was working outside and noticed that Sonic just came by using Chaos Control with a blond kid behind him. "Hey Sonic, who's the blond kid?" Tails asked. Sonic smiled and pointed to Naruto. "Tail meet Naruto, Naruto, this is Tails. Oh Tails can you call in everyone and tell them to get here ASAP, its about some thing important." Tailes nodded an went in the house to call their friends and allies.

-30 minutes later-

Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tikal, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Charmy, Big, Victor, and Tails were waiting in the front yard to hear why Sonic called them. "What is so important that Sonic called all of us here?" Rouge asked. The others didn't know but Tails might of had an idea why. Sonic and Naruto arrived. The others, save Tails who met Naruto earlier, were wondering who the blond boy was.

"Guys I would like you to meet Naruto, a ninja from another world." Sonic said, Naruto greated everyone. Everyone now was confused so Naruto decided to explain. "I was sent here by Kami to train as I was chosen to be her and the Shingami's avatar. I was sent here to train and grow stronger for a goal I have and I have to follow the missions Kami-sama and/or Shingami-sama give me, like train to use the chaos energies here and send Eggmans soul to Shinigamai for his enternal punishment."

Now everyone who didn't meet Naruto at first got it. Naruto hoped that the Mobians can understant his situation from his world. "I also have another thing to tell you, and I hope you don't treat me like my village does to me except for a few I can trust." Sonic and the others listened to what Naruto was about to explain.

"Twelve years ago, a demon fox called the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a nine tailed fox, attacked my village. The fourth Hokage, the leader at that time, couldn't let the fox destroy the village. No man could kill a demon like that fox, so he sealed it in a new born baby." Naruto said, shocking everyone silent until Shadow said something.

"The fox is sealed inside you wasn't it?" Shadow asked. Naruto nodded and continued to explain how he was treated. The girls were crying at the cruleity of an arrogant and idiotic village did to a innocent child. Shadow was thinking of ways to waste the village, Knuckles wanted to punch the villagers that harmed Naruto to death, Sonic and the others were disgusted by the leaf villagers.

Shadow walked up to Naruto and said. "You and me have a similar tragic past, you and I were feared and hated for something we couldn't control or had no knowlage of. I lost Maria on the ARK along time ago, You lost your parents when you were born." Shadow held out his hand. "But we will help each other become stronger." Naruto took Shadow's hand and shook it.

over the few weeks Naruto was trained in multiple things that Sonic and his friends specialized in.

Sonic and Shadow helped Naruto's speed increase to a point at their hedgehog speed

Rough trained Naruto in super stealth and theft tactics

Tails and Naruto worked on gadgets and reading about technology

Knuckles and Shadow made Naruto work out to increase his strength to their level

Cream and her mother, Vanilla, changed Naruto's eating habits. He still likes ramen, but likes other foods too. And after years of malnurishment, when Naruto ate healther, his body started growing. Now being atleast six inches taller than Sasuke.

Amy tought Naruto how to track someone easily, due to Amy chasing Sonic around for along time.(How else did she find Sonic in places where noone thought to look for)

Espio worked with Naruto about information gathering and hacking computers

Victor and Charmey taught Naruto detective skills

Big and Naruto often fish.

Knuckles taught Naruto how to glide

Tikal was telling Naruto about the history of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

Finally Naruto learned how to use chaos energy and ablities with Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles.

Shadow also taught Naruto how to make and use weapons and other objects out of chaos energy as well.

"Well Naruto, you learn pretty fast, I'm surpised that your shadow clones can send back information when dispelled making your training easier." Shadow said. Naruto agreed. "Yes, but I have to destroy Eggman. It's the only way I can continue, but I will miss you guys."

Shadow smirked. "We'll miss ya too buddy, take care and be careful. I'm also glad that we got you out of that horrible orange track suit." It was true, Naruto was wearing a light blue t-shirt, black vest with red flames, red jeans with gold flames at the bottom of the legs, and shoes like Shadow has, he also had white finger less gloves with ring bands like Shadow as well Naruto lost all baby fat he had left and his whisker marks were still there but less noticable.

Naruto nodded and leaped of to complete his first mission as the avatar of Kami and Shinigami.

-Inside Eggmans base-

Dr. Eggman was frustrated and furious, why? Because weeks ago, a portal opened up and what caused it had to have alot of energy if it was enough to nearly crash Eggman's power scanner. Not only that, but he couldn't find who or what came through the portal.

"Dr. Eggman Sir, we have a situation." One of Eggmans bots shouted out. this one was tall, skinny, and pale yellow color. The other was shorter, rounder, and grey. Eggman slapped his forehead. "What is it this time, Sonic or Shadow is attacking the base?" The robots shook their heads.

"No sir, it seems that a human boy is destoying the base to flush you out for some reason." The gray robot said. Eggman was intriged, It's been along time since any other human besides him came to Mobius. "Put him on screen." A big screen lit up and showed Naruto smashing robot, ripping turrents apart, destroying all of Eggman's weapons and ships. "This brat is going to be a big pain. Get me The Egg Breaker." The two robot quickly left to get Eggman's giant robot.

-Outside of Eggman's base-

Naruto finished destroying one section of Eggman's base and started to head to another section. "So you little brat, you think you could destroy my base did you?" A sort of gruff and know it all voice said. Naruto turned to see a fat bald man with a bushy and untamed mustach, wearing a red jacket with black pants with white and black boots. The man was also wearing white gloves.

"I'm assuming that your Eggman." Naruto said. Eggman laughed like he was evil and crazy. "Thats right brat and you'll pay for destroying my base." Then Eggman got in his famous eggmobile and attached it to a giant red and blue robot with a spiked ball replacing its right hand.

"Ha, your so weak you have machines fight for you." Naruto taunting Eggman. Eggman's face became red with anger as he was going to start throwing a fit like a child.

"Thats it brat, you die." Eggman shouted as the Egg Breaker tried to slam the spiked ball on Naruto, but missed when Naruto got behind it at the same speed the hedgehogs would go. Naruto took this oppertuity to kick the back of the robot and leave a massive dent. "You brat stay still." Eggman yelled he continued to throw a fit. Eggman was throwing crushing punches with the spiked ball arm, and fired missiles, giant steel balls, and bullets. No matter what Eggman couldn't even land a single hit on the boy. Eggman called for his Eggman-bots but they were quickly destroyed and the Egg Crusher got a few more dents and lost both of its arms. "Why wouldn't you let me destroy you, I am the future ruler of Mobius." Eggman ranted.

Naruto smirked. "Then what fun would that be fatso. By the way." Naruto created a missile launcher and aimed it at Eggman. "You have a punishment to the Shinigami, due to your evil deeds, so I have to destroy you." Naruto launched the missiles and Eggman.

After the missles came into contact with the robot, they exploded and the Egg Crusher was completely destroyed but Eggman used the escape pod, but was affected by the explosion. Most of Eggmans clothing was ripped and torn, he also had burns on his legs, stomache, and hands. "P-p-p-please, h-h-h-h-have mercy." Eggman begged.

Naruto scowled at the pittiful sight. "You, who shows no mercy, now pleads for it. I thought you were made of sturner stuff."(I know this line was from Tranformers the Movie from the 1980's, but that was a cool line.) Naruto said and he focused chaos energy into his right hand. "**Chaos Sphere** " Naruto threw the ball of energy an Eggman, destroying him instantly.

Eggman was nothing but ashes now. Naruto felt alittle bit of guilt of taking anothers life, but he knew it was neccesary to save Mobius. Naruto started heading back to the others and tell them what happend.

-Later-

All of Mobius was celebrating the permanite defeat of Eggman, they were free from any threats of Eggman forever. Sonic and Amy were dancing in the dancing square, Tails and Cream were playing games and eating sweets, Knuckles and Rouge were arguing about the Master Emerald. Shadow was looking up in the nights sky. Big was celebrating in his own way, by fishing. The Chaotix detective team were talking about any future cases they might have.

Naruto was also having fun at the celebration as he was treated like he should have been at Konoha, a hero. Sonic and the others were treated like heroes too, but Naruto was the one who defeated Eggman to where he would never attack any of the inhabitece ever again.

-Next Morning.-

Naruto was saying his farwells with his friends.

"So long, Naruto" Sonic.

"Bye Naruto" Amy and Cream.

"Chao" Cheese, Creams chao

"Later tiger" Rouge

"Stay strong kid." Knuckles

"Goodbye." Shadow

"Hope to see you soon" Espio, Charmy, Victor

"Be careful" Tails

"Don't give up" Tikal

Naruto nodded. "Good bye, I'll try to visit when I can. Just make sure that nothing bad happens, that goes mainly to you Knuckles." Naruto said. "HEY" Knuckles shouted as the others laughed. Kami appeared to congraduate Naruto. "Well done Naruto, you saved the future of Mobius. I think these will come in handy for the future." Kami said, and waved her hand. The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald started to glow and float into the air. What was unexpected was that the Emeralds were cloned.

"These emeralds will be slightly weaker if not as strong as the originals. Use them wisely." Kami explained to Naruto before dissappearing. Naruto saw the same portal that brought him to Mobius. Waving good bye, Naruto jumped into the portal for his next adventure.

-In a mind scape-

A monk, in a blue robe vest over his white robe shirt and was wearing black robe pants, was meditating until he was in the land scape he is in now. "Okay Master Fung, I need to explain something to you." The newly named Master Fung opened his eyes to see Grand Master Dashi standing infront of him. Fung stood up and bowed.

"Grand Master Dashi, It is an honor." Fung said. Dashi nodded and a golden haired woman walked towards them. "Good, your both here. Dashi and I are here to explain that your going to help train another kid, the only thing its that he is the Kyuubi's container." The woman said.

Fung had heard about the legends of the fox but thought it was banished from certain worlds. Dashi smirked. "This boy is very special, he is incorruptable because of his will and morals, not to mention his drive to prove that he is not the fox." Everyone knew of the fate of jinchuuriki, the pain of lonlyness and hate.

"I ask why now?" Fung asked. Kami smiled. "Because he wants power to protect those he cares about. That is why he is getting this training and power, though he will be pestered by his villages council and an spoiled Uchiha brat to teach said spoiled brat the abilities and powers he has, not to mention that he has eyes that the Uchiha will want and till try to steal or achive them for revenge. Revenge against his brother."

The two monks shuddered at that, a spoiled younger brother wanting power to kill his older brother out of revenge is not a good thing.

"I'll be able to take him in for training but the other young dragons might not trust him, with the Shen Gong Wu hunting an fighting the evil Haylin forces." Fung said as Dashi nodded in agreement. Kami laughed alittle. "Yeah, but this boy is able to make friends with any one an bring out the good in them, I swear he is so good at it that it could be a bloodline limit."

All three of them were laughing at the joke.

-Xiaolin Temple-

Master Fung got up and left the meditation chamber to get ready for Naruto's arrivel. "Master Fung, why are you setting up a new room? Are we getting another monk in training?" Omi asked. Master Fung answered the question. "Yes we are getting a new guest here for training."

Omi cheered as another person was coming, giving Omi a chance to make another friend, the other tree young monks entered the room after hearing Omi's cheering. "Omi, calm down lil' partner, whats got ya in such a happy mood." Clay asked the little monk.

Omi explained that someone was coming to the temple for training, but the three other monks were suspicious that someone was coming to the temple after Jack Spicer stole most of their Shen Gong Wu when they were destracted from the Camelion-Bot that Spicer made.

"I don't know, it seems too conveniont. Not only that, we hardly have any Shen Gong Wu left." Raimundo said. Clay was thinking it could be possible. Omi was not sure if the new kid was a good thing since Raimundo brought up the fact that Jack used a robot that looked like Kimiko.

Kimiko said. "Maybe we shouldn't jump to any conclusions yet, besides this new kid probably wanted to be like Jackie Chan or something." The other guys thought that would be possible.

The four chosen dragons heard their Master call for them. Heading to the garden, Master Fung was waiting paticently, and the four dragons in training ran out to the garden wondering why he called for them.

Before the four young monks could ask, a portal of light opened. Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko got into their fighting stances incase of any enemy attack. Master Fung only stood still and watched the portal. A blond boy in a black vest with red flames over a light blue T-shirt, red jeans with gold flames at the bottom of the pant legs, He had white fingerless gloves with a red grip tounge sticking out of gold rings on his wrist, the same gold ring around his ankels with the same grip tounge. His shoes were different than anyone ever saw, the looked like they were made of metal and were like hover skates.(No duh)

Before anyone could make any sudden moves, Master Fung bowed and welcomed Naruto. "Pleased to meet you Naruto, Kami and Grand Master Dashi have told me about your arrival." Naruto nodded, and the young monks were confused and shocked.

"Whoa whoa, your telling me that this kid is the new guy training here?" Raimundo asked rather loudly and rudely, earning him a hard punch on the arm from Kimiko. "Girl, you still hit hard." Raimundo was rubbing his arm.

Omi walked up and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Naruto. I certantly hope you enjoy your stay at the Xiaolin Temple." Omi greated. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay introduced themselves. "My name is Omi, these are my friends Clay," "Howdy" The cowboy said. "Kimiko" "Hello." said the technological japanise girl. "And finally Raimundo" Raimundo only death glared at Naruto.

Master Fung shook his head because of Raimundo's behavior. The monks and Naruto started training and explaining what the Shen Gong Wu were to Naruto. Naruto noticed that some of the Wu were similar to jutsu back in his home world. "So how many Wu do you guys have?" Asked Naruto. Omi sighed. "Only one, Jack Spicer stole the rest of the Shen Gong Wu while he distracted us with a fake Kimiko."

Naruto nodded, Jack Spicer sounded like a real trouble or pain in the ass. Kimiko told Naruto about who Jack Spicer was. "Jack Spicer is an evil wanibe bent on world conquest and builds tons of robots to do his dirty work for him. His bots are weak but annoying when in huge numbers. Also Jack isn't a fighter and can get kicked around easily." Naruto sweat dropped, Spicer had to be the most weakest and most annoying person ever, even more annoying than Naruto's emotional mask before he took it off.

"WE GOT A LIVE ONE." A small, legless dragon named Dojo shouted. "The Ring of the Nine Dragons is going active. We better find it before Jack and Wuya does." Dojo grew bigger and looked more like a chinese dragon. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi got on Dojo, Naruto tried to get on but Raimundo stopped him. "Sorry, only those with experience can go." Raimundo taunted.

Kimiko, Omi, and Clay glared at Raimundo. "Raimundo, that is most unhonorable to say." Omi said. Kimiko and Clay agreed. Naruto jumped on anyway and Dojo took off.

-Jack Spicers Lair.-

"JACK" Wuya, a 1500 year old ghost, yelled. Jack screamed like a girl when he was snuck up on. "Don't do that, now what is? I was working on something important." Jack whined. Wuya growled in furstraion of having a wanabee of an evil genious as a lacky. "I fell something powerful enter this world, I don't know what it is, but its strong enought to easily wipe out thoses Xiaolin Warriors."

Jack shurgged his sholders. "I don't see why it has to do with me." The evil red head said. Wuya slapped her forhead.

"You fool, if the monks get their hands on this power, there would be no stoping them. NOW FIND WHAT EVER CAUSED THAT POWER SURGE." Wuya yelled threateningly. Jack went to work on finding the power sorce Wuya felt, while grumbling about 'ghost hags'

Wuya's eyes began to glow from the new activating Shen Gong Wu. "Jack, find the power surge later, a new Shen Gong Wu is activating. The Ring of the Nine Dragons, it has the power to make one person into nine." Jack got in into his evil jet he made and left to find it.

-in an old dungen-

The monks and Naruto were searching for the ring before Jack and Wuya. While following Dojo, Kimiko asked Naruto a few questions the where on the minds of the monks. "Naruto, where are you from exactly?" Naruto knew that they would ask questions like this and decided to answer truthfully. "I'm from Konoha, or in english terms the village hidden in the leaves."

Omi was curious about this village and asked about it. "How come I never heard of the village hidden in the leaves?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well for one thing, its a hidden ninja village, so not alot of people would know about it and another reason is that is in an alturnate world."

The monks weren't shocked or surpised, if a 1500 year old ghost of a heylin witch was around trying to gather hundreds of magical artifacts that had strange power, then that was possible.

"So I recken, that yur trainin for somethin important?" Clay asked in his southern accent. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, not only that, but I'm proving the village that I'm not what they think I am. Before you asked, my village thinks of me as a bad omen because I was born durning an attack from the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Dojo shiver, not because of the Wu is close, but because of the name of the fox demon. "I remember that fox, he was worse than Wuya, and if something is worse than Wuya its trouble" The monks gulped, there was a demon fox that was way were and possibly stronger than her.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but the fox was sealed away by the fouth Hokage, but at the cost of his life. I wasn't really a well like person, but I made a few friends over time. One person I thought was almost like a brother to me, but that changed during a mission."

Omi, Dojo, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were confused at the last part. "How did that change might I ask?" Omi asked. Naruto nodded. "My teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, is from a clan that has a eye ability that allows them to see and copy technices but there is an extent. The Sharingan, the eye ability that Sasuke has, cannot copy family or clan technices because of clan protection seals and his inability to use them. He also can't copy taijutsu if he can't keep up with it phyiscaly. But that really isn't explaing why it changed. The Uchiha tried to kill me when I was retreaving him from defecting to a traitor of my village."

Omi was in awe at that ability. "Those eyes must be powerful to be able to copy other technices. Do all of your villagers have this power or don't they?" Naruto chuckled alittle. "Well, no. Sasuke is the only, other than his older brother, who has it in his village. Sasuke's parents and clan also had it, but were killed by Sasuke's older brother." Now the monks and the little dragon was shocked. A person killed off his own clan, but didn't kill his brother.

"Well why didn't he kill Sasuke if he killed the rest of his clan?" Kimiko asked. Naruto shook his head. "I'm not really sure, but other than the Uchiha's, there are the Hyuuga's that have their Byakugan, which can see through solid objects and see to an lenth of 50 meters and has 359 degree vision. The one degree off is because of a blind spot."

No one ever thought that it could be possible to see nearly 360 degrees around them. Naruto continued. "There are other clans that can do other things like control shadows to bind and/or kill the enemy, to enter their mind and control them or make them brain dead, another can increase their size for better combat attacks, theres even two clans that can use bugs and dogs with technices and combat, but never mess with the bug using clan, they will drain your energy way because they eat it."

All of them sweatdropped and shivered at that last clan, using bugs to fight that can eat energy, scary.

The group continued for the ring until Dojo stopped. "I remember Dashi stopping here and pushed that brick over there." Clay pushed the brick that Dojo pointed to and looked at Dojo again. "And then what?" Omi asked. Dojo rubbed his chin trying to remember(Hey, he's a 1500 year old dragon, do you think he can remember every thing that happend along time ago.) "He said 'Ahh'" Dojo finally answered. "As in 'Ahh I understand'?" Raimundo asked.

Then a trap door opend underneath the groups feet. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They screamed. "Yeah like that." Dojo finaly remembered. Omi saw a hole in the wall that looked like a passage, and asked Clay for rope. Omi made it in the passage and Clay and Raimundo was on the rope, gripping it tight.

"Where's Kimiko?" Raimundo asked. Clay looked down to see that the rest of the rope hand noone to hold on to it. "Oh boy, that doesn't look good. I..Uh." Clay stopped when he saw a blushing Kimiko in Naruto's arms, and Naruto walking up on the wall, defying gravity like the jetbuutsu would do. "Oh come on, you can defy gravity too? Whats next, you can walk on water?" Raimundo complained. Naruto smiled. "Well, I can walk up walls, trees, and mountains, as well as walk on water, lava/magma, and other liquid and liquid-like surfaces."

When they heard that he can walk on lava/magma, they thought he was insane. "How can ya walk on lava, shouda burned ya in ta ashes." Clay asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head at that memory and explained.

-Flash back no jutsu-

_Shadow decided to help Naruto train in one of his sub-element affinities. "Naruto, today we'll be working on one affinity that you have, Magma. I want you to walk and swim in the volcano here, and to motivate you, I'll chase you while shooting at you with this gantling gun" Shadow said as he held up the gun he was going to use._

_Naruto was sweating, an started running with Shadow on his tail shooting at Naruto. Naruto had no choice but to jump in. Sonic and the others arrived and saw Naruto completely jump in the lava. "SHADOW" Sonic yelled. "ARE YOU FREAKEN INSANE? oh wait you are already." Shadow threatend Sonic after that comment. "Take that back or your going in after him." Before any more arrguments could continue, everyone saw Naruto doing the back stroke in the lava._

_"Hey Shadow, look like you were right. Heck I can breath under lava too and magma. This is awesome." Naruto proclamed as Sonic stared in disbelief, Shadow smirking as he did something right since he hated being wrong, the others just jawdropped at the sight._

-End Flashback no Jutsu-

Kimiko was laughing on the ground, Clay was rubbing his head in confusion because of what Naruto told everyone, Omi's and Dojo's jaw was on the ground. Raimundo was twiching his eye. Naruto even chuckled at the memories. "Any way, lets find that ring." The group entered a big room and found a black ring with gold markings.

After the monks left, Jack and Wuya came into the room where the ring was but found it was gone. Wuya yelled in anger because of Jacks incomptence.

-Xiaolin Temple-

Master Fung was meditating but broke out when he heard our group of monks and Naruto return. "Master Fung, we have retreaved the Ring of the Nine Dragons, allow me to show you." Omi said proudly, Omi started to put the ring on his fingers. "Ring of the Nine-" Master Fung swiftly took the Wu away from Omi. "I'm sorry Omi, but this Shen Gong Wu is too powerful for a young monk to use."

Master Fung left to put away the new Shen Gong Wu, though Naruto wanted to know what the Ring of the Nine Dragons did. "What does the ring do any way?" Naruto asked. Dojo started explaining. "The Ring of the Nine Dragons can divide the wearer into nine of the same person." Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Only nine? let me guess, it also divides your skill, speed, strength, wisdom, intellegence, and other abilitys by the number you divide by right?" Dojo nodded. Omi blinked, he almost divided himself into nine Omi's.

Naruto laughed. "Well I guess only the person who practiced with it can master it enought to not lose alot of power. I have a technice similar to the ring, only its better and doesn't involve dividing important aspects." Master Fung returned and heard that. "I see, may you demonstrate this technice." Naruto nodded and a big poof of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappated, 50 Naruto's were seen.

Omi's, Kimiko's, Dojo's, Clay's, and Raimundo's eyes were as big as basket balls and there jaws were litteraly on the ground. Master Fung was impressed about the technice. "I see, I presume that some of the Shen Gong Wu match your abilities from your home world I presume." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, if there is a teleporting Shen Gong Wu, people might think you learned the Hiraishin no Jutsu, the technice of the fourth Hokage, who was also known as Konoha's yellow flash becasue the Hiraishin causes a yellow flash."

"Well there was one Shen Gong Wu that Jack can't get. The Golden Tiger Claws is a teleporting Wu, but Omi sent it to the center of the earth so no one could get their hands on it." Kimiko said, Omi looked down on the ground. Clay remembered something from their Shen Gong Wu hunt earlier. "Didn't ya'll say ya could swim and breath in lava and magma? You could easily get that Wu without Jack causing trouble."

Master Fung now was thrown out of a loop. "You can survive in molten rock?" He asked, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, lets just say I had a sadtistic teacher who thought that might be possible due to my affinity for all elements and sub-elements. Apperantly it is possible for me to survive in such harsh conditions that no other human can survive, possibly another ability of my Tenkin Chakra."

Naruto then explain all about his two bloodline, the most powerful and first ones ever to exist before it caused new ones to be created. The doujutsu, body bloodlines, and Elemental bloodline were also explained, what Naruto had was acutally a combonation of the three sort of, a dojutsu and a combo body and elemental bloodline. The dragons-in-training, Master Fung, and Dojo were surpised that Naruto was given the most powerful of all bloodlines and could easily destroy other bloodlines, as well as make, give, and enhance bloodlines.

After the mind boggling explaination, everyone went to sleep, well except Omi. After he confermed that everyone was a sleep, he snuck off to get the Ring of the Nine Dragons. "I do not want to be overcome by the power of the ring, so three Omis should do." Omi put the ring on and activated it. "Ring of the Nine Dragons" The one Omi became three from the ring. "I will practice my Tiger Strike" Omi1 said. Omi2 replied. "I'll play games." The three heard grumbling, Omi3 said. "I will quiet our rumbilng stomaches."

During the whole night the first Omi was trying to do the Tiger Strike, but appeared off balance. The second Omi was playing a hand held game, but he never got passed level one.(What is he, four?) Finally the third Omi was eating cookie dough and apparantly had no selfcontrol.

The sun was just starting to rise and the three Omi's met back up. The explained what happend during the night. "Omi" Master Fungs voice echoed in the room. The Omi's panicked and quickly brought the rings together making one Omi again. Master walked into the room and saw Omi. "Do you know what happended in the kitchen?"(I know, thats probably not what was said in the series.). Omi shooked his head. "No, Master Fung, I was just outside practicing my Tiger Strike." Master Fung nodded and left.

-later-

Everyone was doing their usual thing, except Naruto was talking to Kimiko about different things. Dojo quickly slithered in a frantic yell. "A new Wu just went active. The Falcans Eye, it lets you see through solid objects." Everyone nodded as Dojo grew again and took of with the monks and Naruto.

-in some mountains-

Dojo landed, but unfortunately he hit his head, making him unable to track the Falcans Eye. The group had to split up, but Naruto made clones to ease the search load. Kimiko and Clay accepted the help of the clones. Raimundo was cocky and said he could find the Shen Gong Wo by himself. Omi wanted to try the ring again so he declined the help of the clones.

Omi made sure he was alone. "One Omi is not enough to search this mountain, but five is." Omi activated the ring again and split into five. "Now go find the...uh...thingy." The Omis were agreeing and saying that they should find the 'thingy' for about five minutes.

After they finally stopped and parted ways, they got distracted easily. Clay found one of the Omi's playing on the bridge they were on until it broke, causing them to fall, but Clay grabbed the bridge and lassoed Omi to prevent a deadly fall.

Kimiko found what she thought was the original Omi, griping his head in pain. Apparently he got brain freeze from eating the snow very fast. Raimundo found one Omi looking around siffing and picking flowers. Naruto found a fourth Omi making snow angels. Our group reunited. "Hey, Omi seems alittle off." Raimundo said. Kimiko nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Raimundo was confused. "How did you know, hae was with me." Both of them looking and got surpised at seeing two Omis next to eachother. Clay came in with a third one, the fourth one was with Naruto. "What the, why do I have the feeling he's done something he shouldn't have?" Naruto asked.

Dojo slitthered by the other monks and Naruto. "Guys, Omi just got challenged by Jack Spicer. We have to get there before, oh no." Dojo saw the other four Omis. "Omi must have used the Ring of the Nine Dragons." Naruto placed his palm in his face. "Great, right now Omi is as dull as a sack of hammers, and one of the sacks of hammers is challenging Jack."

Everyone ran to the area where the fifth Omi was and the Falcans eye. As the got there the Xiaolin Showdown began.

-Cue the Showdown flashes-

The mountain grew a snowboarding obstical coarse, Omi5 was dress up in winterclothing and had a animal helmet, orange red winter jacket, black snowpants, yellow boots, and purple gloves. Jack was still in his usual gothic gear. "GONG YI TENPAI" Jack shouted as he took off. Omi5 just laid on the snowboard and sled throught the course. (Any one who watches Xiaolin Showdown should know how this turned out. Cuz I can't type the rest for annoyances.) Omi5 was close to the Falcans Eye but the chance slipped when the snowboard started to go back down the finishing point and went back on the course.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Naruto, Clay, Dojo, and Omis 1-4 were watching the showdown, but the Omi clones were acting childish and throwing a fit. "We wanna play now, we wanna play now, we wanna play now." They repeated over and over. The cliff they were on cracked and gave out, causing the four Omis to head towards the one in the showdown.

All five Omis colided and got buried underneath a bunch of snow. "Thats gotta hurt in the morning." Naruto said. The others nodded. A glowing yellow light in the shape of Omi appear and the original Omi popped out of the now like a daisy in spring time.

"Jack Spicer, It's time to take this showdown to the next level." Omi said as a square of nine dots in rows of three glowed from Omi's forehead. Omi quickly got back on his snowboard and was shreadding through the course. Jack Spicer was on top of the hill were the Shen Gong Wu was and quickly grabbed it before Omi could, which also caused Omi to fly past Jack and into a rock wall.

-cue ending showdown flashes.-

Jack was laughing manicly. "Haha, so long Xiaolin Losers, as I, Evil boy genius Jack Spicer, now has the Falcans Eye and the Ring of the Nine Dragons, I the master of." Jack was inturppted by Naruto. "The master of long winded speeches, eat this sucker, **CHAOS BLAST** " Naruto shot a red beam of energy at Jack, causing said evil boy to scream like a little girl(No offense to any ladies reading) and flew off.

Kimiko looked at Naruto. "You have got to make a list of what weapons, attacks, defenses, abilities, and what ever you can use. That last attack was awesome." Clay and Dojo agreed, Omi was still bummed out about losing the Showdown, but surpised at the attack Naruto used on Jack to make him run away that quickly.

-Back at the Temple-

Master Fung was lecturing Omi about the consequences of his actions, costing them the ring and the Falcans Eye. The lecture was finished and Naruto, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay walked to Omi. "You feelin' okay partner?" Clay asked. Omi nodded. "Yes, but I have been acting most irresponsible. We lost the ring and the Falcans Eye." Naruto smirked. "Well atleast Jack has the ring." The young monks were confused until they got it. "Jack Spicer has the Ring of the Nine Dragons." Omi said happily, a quick turn around of his mood.

-Jacks lair-

Nine Jacks were running around, destroying, smashing, hanging, swinging, eating, and the list goes on, so you get the point. Jack tried out the ring when he first got back and made nine of himself, causing the chaos thats happening right now. "Jack stop fooling around an get back to finding that power sorce now!!" Wuya yelled at the Jacks, but they didn't listen.(Due to the fact that their brains ar the size of a walnut right now.) Wuya growled in annoyance and left the room. Wuya remember what happend or almost happend to Jack earlier by a blond haired, whisker faced boy.

'Who ever this boy is, he has alot of power. Could he be the one I scensed? The attack he used was similar to that energy earlier. Who ever this boy is, I will have him, and when I get my body back, he can be my play thing possibly giving me powerful desendants.' Wuya cackled the rest of the way out of the hallway, going to find Katnappe for help.

-In Konoha-

Ino was working in her family shop. 'I don't believe it, Naruto held a secret for his whole life, no wonder he was treat badly. I thought they were trying to kill him when he did pranks, but it was because of the damn fox.' Ino snapped out of her thoughts when Sakura entered the room looking worried.

"Ino, have you seen Naruto anywhere?" Sakura asked franticly. Ino shook her head with an angry face. "No, but if I did why would I want to tell you, so you can hurt him some more." Sakura scaried, had Ino found out what she did to Naruto?

"Tsunade-sama told me what you did to Naruto, even if I did know where he is now, you wouldn't be able to talk to him." Ino was really hate glaring Sakura. "But Ino, I'm trying to find him so I can apologize to him." Sakura tried to defend herself.

Ino scoffed. "Really then, if you did want to say sorry to Naruto, then you'll have to wait three years before you can. Naruto was banished because of you and Sasuke." Sakura went wide eyed, Naruto was banished. She feared that Naruto would think she hated him during those three years and act cold to her.

'It's my fault, if I hadn't been so selfish and wanting Sasuke, then maybe he would still be here.' Sakura ran home in tears and fell asleep crying. Konoha found out that Naruto was banished for three years, some of them were sadend at the news, while the rest were partying like there was no tommarow. Little did Konoha know is that Naruto was going to return stronger than ever.

* * *

-Chapter end-

Ignika Kanak: Now that is over with, Now the work on ways of getting the rest on.

Naruto: Oh yeah, a quest for power. Nice, I can't wait to show that Teme up.

Naruto's harem will have Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, Yugito, Temari, Tenten, Shizune, Konan

Should I add Kimiko and Wuya in the harem.

Please Read and Review, and no freaken flames.

Plus the expalination of Kami and Shinigami

Way before Naruto was born, Shinigami desguised himself as a young blond haired, orphaned boy name Minato Namikaze, and wanted to learn about the ninja world first hand. He trained with Jirayia on a team when genin, being named rookie of the year. Years later, Shinigami became a Jonin and trained team seven which consisted of Kakashi, Rin, and Obito. Shinigami, still disguised as a human, was also known as the Yellow Flash due to the Hiraishin no Jutsu he created.

After becoming the Fourth Hokage, he met a woman named Kushina Uzumaki(Secretly Kami) and married her in secret due to Iwa's threats. The night of the Kyuubi attack, Shinigami had no choice but to use the Shiki Fujin on his son which also caused him to fake his death.

Kami also disguised herself as a human, a red headed woman named Kushina Uzumaki. Growing up in Whirlpool, she became a powerful kunoichi. Whirlpool was destroyed, but Kami went to Konoha as an adult. Kami fell in love with Minato Namikaze(Shinigami) and got pregnant with their son. She gave birth during the night of the attack, but she had to fake her death because of the attempted assasination by Yasha Haruno, who was jealous of Kami for marrying Minato.

Kami, back in heaven, felt lonly and went to talk to Shinigami and ask him to allow her to talk to Minato. Shinigami was back in his home because of faking his human forms death. He had hoped that Kushinia survived and would take care of Naruto, Shinigami saw that Kami entered his domain.

Kami asked Shinigami if he got the soul of Minato Namikaze, Shinigami was curious why. Kami explained that she fell in love with Minato when she was in her human form as Kushina Uzumaki.

Shinigami was shocked as he married Kami and didn't know it and explained that he disguised himself as Minato Namikaze. When they finished explaining everything, the paled as Naruto was alone on earth with no parents and the villagers hating him. The only thing they could do was watch as they could not interfear. They couldn't deguise themselves again for a while and the only time they could contact Naruto would be unknown until they could feel the time was right.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, was the son of the two gods, and would become the most powerful shinobi ever. Even more powerful than his father and mother combined when the wer shinobi.

Now you know, again Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

IgnikaKanak: Right now the crossovers with Naruto is: Jak and Daxter, Xiaolin Showdown, Teen Titans, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Code Lyoko, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda series, Ben 10: Alien Force,,W.I.T.C.H., Avatar the last Airbender, X-men Evolution, Star Wars: Clone Wars(The current cartoon network series), InuYasha. I might add other cross overs with other games, anime, cartoons and books. Just suggest something and I'll think about it. I do not own anything but my OC's that I create for stories, and my bloodlines and legendary powers that I create. My bloodlines are badass.

Naruto: Damn, the first chapter was a hit. Now lets tell them what the harem will have so far.

IgnikaKanak: Okay, from Naruto's world is Hinata, Anko, Ino, Sakura(I won't bash her in this story, only Sasuke. Although, she will be disliked for a while.), TenTen, Konan, Kurenai, Temari, and Shizune

From the Xiaolin Showdown world is Kimiko and Wuya.

From Sonic the Hedgehog is Rouge the Bat in human form, and how that will happen will be in this or the next chapter. (Discripion of Rouge's human form, Her hair is white and reaches to her neck. Rouge's skin is a light tan color. Her eyes are a beautiful jade green and normal human size. She wheres tight clothing that shows off her perfect hourglass figure, Tight black pants and a tight pink shirt, with a heart on it with the middle of her stomache was showing. Her bust is DD-cup. She also has her usual light blue eye shadow on her eyelids. Kinky is it not?)

more will be revealed later in the story.

Naruto: Sweet, this story is going to be bad ass.

IgnikaKanak: Right the second chapter is up.

-chapter start-

* * *

-Konoha-

Sasuke was just relesed from the hospitle, he was furious that Naruto beat him at the Valley of the End. He wanted to know that jutsu Naruto beat him with and as well as where Naruto got that red chakra. Sasuke wanted that power, thinking he would become unstoppable.(Some advice for the emo in this story, GET OVER IT.)

'I'll find out who taught him that jutsu and what ever gave Naruto a chakra enhancement.' Sasuke thought as he was walking to Training Grounds 7 to demand Kakashi to teach him the **Rasengan** and how to get the red chakra Naruto had. Kakashi, who was at the training grounds on time for once, was thinking about the loss of the blond ball of energy.

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi in his demanding tone. "Teach me the dobe's **Rasengan** and what ever he used to get that red chakra." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said with an eyesmile. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but our team is disbanded until further notice and I can't teach you the **Rasengan** because, I don't know it. As for the red chakra, that is accually Naruto's alone as well, sort of a kekkei genkai." Sasuke snarled.

'I will have that power, when I see that dobe, I'll demand him to teach me. Even if he refuses, I'll have the council force him to teach me.' Sasuke thought (Emoish I might add) as he walked off.

-Xiaolin Temple-

Naruto, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were laughing as Naruto told them stories of his pranks. "There is no way you painted mountain faces during broad daylight, in an orange jumpsuit without being noticed until you were done." Kimiko said while laughing. Naruto calmed down alittle bit. "I did, even though I had to clean the faces, I did paint them with out getting noticed."

Clay wiped a tear from his eye. "That has got to be the most hailarious prank I ever heard." Omi agreed with Clay while laughing. After a while, they calmed down. Kimiko noticed that Raimundo wasn't with them. "Where did Raimundo go?" Kimiko asked, but no one knew where he went. As Naruto, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were going to look for Raimundo, said Dragon of the Wind entered the room the group was in. "Maybe if I can learn this, I might show that I'm better than that Naruto kid." Raimundo said while reading a scroll, a scroll familiar to Naruto.

"Raimundo, where did you get that scroll?" Naruto asked. Raimundo jumped alittle as Naruto spoke, and juggled the scroll trying to catch it. "Your room, it's not really fair if you hold out these elemental technices from us." Raimundo said. Unfortunately for Raimundo, Master Fung was behind him. "Raimundo, it is impolite to take anothers posessions without their permission." Master Fung said.

Raimundo growled. "But Master Fung, he had scrolls of these technices of our elements. Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water, and he never even mentioned to us having them." Raimundo ranted a bit. Naruto swiped the scroll out of Rai's hand. "Listen Raimundo, I know that some of my jutsu scrolls are elemental, but you really couldn't beable to use them because they use chakra, the energy of my world. If you did, then you could have learned all the wind jutsus the fastest because your the chosen Dragon of the Wind, giving you a extreamly high affinity of wind." Naruto explained.

Raimundo walked away to cool off by training.(Sort of like Sasuke, but he will befriend Naruto soon and not do what Sasuke did) Master Fung was massaging his head. Naruto shook his head. "Raimundo is like the wind, brash, nearly impossible to tame. Winds can change, so will Raimundo's trust. I have a feeling we will become friends." Naruto said wisely, really surprising Master Fung at the comparison of Raimudo and the wind element.

"Yes, that is right Naruto. Winds change and shift directions and speeds. Right now, Raimundo is wild and stormy, uncontroled and dangerous. That show some signs of betrayel." Master Fung said in all of his wisdom. Naruto nodded and walked of to Kimiko, Clay, and Omi for some training.

-At the secret Akatsuki base-

Itachi and Kisame arrived at the base for the meeting. Zetsu, the Akatsuki's best spy, had really improtant information about Naruto. Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, was the first to sit down at the meeting table. "Alright, now the statues eyes are closing for another three years. But that is one of the reasons we are here, it seems that Zetsu found out the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had been banished from Konoha after being sent to retrieve Itachi's younger brother." Pein said, Itachi's eyes slightly widen at the news.

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki successfully returned the younger Uchiha back to Konoha." Pein continued. Itachi sighed in relief. 'Naruto, I owe you one.' Zetsu decided to add an additional report. "**The Kyuubi kid was offered** a quest of some kind, I didn't** get to hear a lot but the brat disappeared in a portal and disappeared. It's** like he vanished of the face of the planet. The one **responsible is a gold haired woman, in a white and gold kimono with eight real working wings **sticking out of her back. She also **seemed to have disappeared as** well, what was odd is that I never saw **someone like her before**."

Pein started to rub his chin, he was troubled by this. 'Who ever this woman is, she may prove to be a threat to our plans.' Itachi was interested in this. 'I thank that woman for keeping Naruto from falling into this groups hands. I think he might become strong enough to beat even Pein.' The others thought that Naruto must behiding some where and will try to find and capture him if they get the chance.

-In Konoha-

Hinata walked into a weapons shop to look for a weapon to torment Sakura with. Ever since Hinata found out that Sakura hurt Naruto badly, she would get revenge by attacking her but not killing her. She got some shuriken with a special launcher that shoots off thirty shuriken per minute. 'This should do. Sakura should be in the hospitle for a while.' Hinata smirked alittle evily. Hinata's normally shy and doesn't seek revenge, but this she could make an exeception.

Tenten and Ino wanted to join her but Hinata told them its better for her to do it herself and not get caught. Sakura never knew who was attacking her but she wanted it to stop. Ino pretended to have no clue what was happening, as did Tenten.

The rest of the village got sick of partying and started to be come board and feeling incomplete.

-at Mobius-

Rouge was looking at a book she had hidden in her room of her house. In that book held multiple pictures of Naruto in heart frames. 'If only I were human or if Naruto was a bat like me, then we could of had-' Rouge's thoughts were interupted by a knock on her door. Rouge quickly hid the book and ran to see who was at the door.

Knuckles and Tikal were at the door. Tikal was worried about Rouge, she hadn't attempted to steal the Master Emerald after Naruto left, Knuckles on the other hand didn't want to come over to Rouge's place because the two of them have a history of fighting over the Master Emerald. "Hello Rouge, I came over to see if you were alright. Lately you haven't attempted to steal the Master Emerald to annoy Knukcles." Tikal said.

Knuckles did want to know why Rouge wasn't trying to steal the Master Emerald, but he was enjoying the quiet too much. Rouge rubbed the side of her left arm. "I guess I didn't feel like stealing anything for a while." THAT got Knuckles' attention, Rough didn't steal anything at all lately. He has got to find out what caused this. Rouge offered the two echidnas into her house for something to drink. As Rouge went into the kitchen with Tikal to prepare drinks, Knuckles took this as an oppertunity to look around, starting in Rouge's bed room.

Knuckles opened the door quietly and around to find something that explained Rouge's behavior lately. 'If I were a diary or something, where would I be.' Knuckles thought as he looked around. Knuckles looked under the bed, in the closets, in the book shelves, but found nothing.

Knuckles started to get agitated and punched a pillow away from the bed, that was on top of a pink book that had a heart on it with 'My Love' written in the middle of the heart. "Hello, whats this." Knuckles picked up the book and started looking through it, smirking evily when he saw that it was filled with pictures of Naruto in heart frames. "This is too rich, I have got to tell the others." Knuckles said with a grin that could eat shit. "Tell the others what Knuckles?" a female voice said behind Knuckles. Knuckles quickly turned his head, some how avoiding whip lash, and saw Tikal with her arms cross and foot tapping. Knuckles started to plead his defense. "I only wanted to know why Rouge was acting strangely. This book told me why and I am so going to tell the others Rouge's biggest secret."

Tikal glared at Knuckles and said. "Put the book back and you will not tell anyone about anything you saw in that book." Knuckles weighed his options, blab about the enromious crush Rouge has on Naruto or keep it a secret from the other. "I guess I should-Later" Knuckles said as he jumped out the window and glided to the ground before running off. Tikal cursed herself that she fell for one of Knuckles escape trick and ran to tell Rouge what happened.

To put it plan and simple, Rouge was furious and ran out the door with one hand holding Tikal's arm, while she was running near the speed of sound.(Man, I swear women get super powers when their mad) Knuckles already had a major head start, but Rouge was catching up.

Knuckles found the others at the park. "Hey guys, your not going to believe this." Knuckles yelled while waving Rouge's book. Shadow, woken up from his nap in a tree, glared at Knukcles. "What? your about to admit that your fur color is really pink?" Knuckles growled at Shadow. "No, my fur is naturaly red and that's not why I'm here. This book hold a crush of Rouge's. Do you want to know who Rouge has a crush on?"

Amy gasped. "Knuckles, you took Rouge's Diary? Thats mean" Cream was yelling in agreement. Knuckles looked at them blankly. "It's not really a diary if it has no words on any of the pages, in fact the whole book is filled with pictures of the same person." Amy and Cream calmed down. "Well, maybe just a peek." Sonic said. Knuckles grined until he heard a shout that made him pale. "KNUCKLES, IS SWEAR IF YOU OPEN THAT BOOK TO THE OTHERS, I"LL KICK YOUR ASS TO HELL AND BACK." Rouge yelled as she was running towards the group. Knuckles quickly opened the book and threw it to Sonic.

Everyone was shocked and surprised that the whole book was filled with pictures of Naruto, in heart cut out frames. "Now I have seen everything. Rouge falling full blown love with Naruto, it's a surpising thing to hear about." Tails said. Rouge glared at Knuckles with such murderous intent that it would make the Shinigami crap his pants.

"Knuckles, I am going to make sure that you never will have kids as long as I live. Shadow, Can you get the rustiest and dullest knife you can find?" Rouge said with alot of anger and venom that made everyone, even Shadow, shudder. Shadow quickly ran off went to find a rusty and dull knife, as well as to get away from the killer intent Rouge was giving off.

-In Kami's Domain-

Kami was watching Mobius in enternament. 'Well, maybe Rouge can be with Naruto, but I'll have to ask her if she wants to. I am able to give her a human form, I'm Kami after all.' Kami thought. Kami then left her domain and went to Mobius to talk to Rouge.

-Shinigami's Domain-

Shinigami was both in a good mood and bad mood, the bad mood was caused by Konoha for banishing his son and continued to kiss the Uchiha's ass, the good mood was caused by Naruto starting his training in other worlds and learning fast. He was shocked when his sensei when he was human taught Naruto the Rasengan and learnd it in a week. It took Shinigami three years to create and master the Rasengan and didn't complete the Rasengan yet. He had a feeling that Naruto will complete it with all of his elemental affinties.

'Naruto, I'm sorry that I had to seal the fox in you. I found out Orochimaru was the reason that Kyuubi attacked, but I hope to make it up to you soon. Also that snake got out of getting his soul taken away from me, but he wont get that chance again.' Shinigami thought while looking through his list of souls to send to eather Hell or Heavan.

-At the Xiaolin Temple-

The four monks and the ninjas were doing their chores around the temple, of course Naruto used the shadow clones to get his chores done quicker. He also helped the others with their chores as well, but Raimundo was being stubborn. "Shen Gong Wu alert, We better get going before Jack Spicer gets it." Dojo started before growing to his larger dragon form, taking the four monks and Naruto in the air.

-In a random Volcano-

Dojo flew to a volcano and landed near the mouth of it. "Alright, the Wu is here." Dojo said shrinking back to his original small dragon form. Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Omi, and Naruto looked over the mouth and saw a small, black dragon shaped object on the rocks near the lava."Be careful, the volcano is still a-a-a-active." Dojo said until the volcano shot up some of its lava, making the small dragon and four dragons of the elements run down to safty. Naruto could with stand this because of his bloodline and Shadow's sadtistic training, so he stayed.

Some of the rock flew in the air and landed on the slop of the volcano, some interfearing with the path of the monks and small dragon. A rock the size of a bowling ball nearly hit Ramundo, but he went around it. Dojo, while slithering down to safety, ran in to the rock and rolled down hill with it. "Dojo!" The four monks and Naruto yelled. "You okay lil' buddy?" Clay asked a groaning Dojo.

"I can't feel my legs, I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS" Dojo said while griping Clay's shirt. Clay picked the rock up off of Dojo. "You don't have legs." Clay threw the rock aside. Dojo looked and asked. "What's your point?" Naruto sweat dropped, Dojo may be a dragon and gaurdian of the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, but he's a wise cracking one at that.

Dojo way a shadow of the familiar evil genius wannabe. "Don't worry about me, worry about him." Dojo pointed Jack Spicer. "Jack Spicer." Omi said with a slight disgust. "Last one in is a rotten eggroll. Hahaha" Jack shouted as he flew off towards the still active volcano, with some toilet paper stuck on his boot.

Omi grabbed a cloth out of his bag and ran of to the top of the volcano. Omi jumped in and used the cloth to glide down. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay did the same thing with the cloths they had and followed Omi. Naruto jumped in with out anything but the clothes he wore. Naruto didn't need anything to glide with since he can glide already.

"Jack Spicer, prepare to meet humiliation and YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Omi proclamed until he was swept away into the air. Kimikow and Raimundo was swept up as well. Jack laughed. "Losers." Jack continued to look for the Wu.

Above the volcano Omi was confused at what happened. "What happened?" Kimiko answered Omi's question. "The heat drafts are too strong and we're too light." "We are, but not Clay and his Texas sized butt." Raimundo added. "Naruto is also down there because he's not using these cloths to glide." Omi said. Both Clay and Naruto were gliding through the flying smoke to get the Wu.

Jack smirked. "It looks like this round goes to heli-pack Jack." Jack grabbed the Wu and was about to take off, but Clay let go one side of his cloth and grabbed Jacks legs. "Howdy, you dirty snake." Clay said. Jack was ticked. "Hey, let go, let go." "Not until you hand over that there Shen Gong Wuuaaaaaaaaaah." Clay said until he was hit in the back by a cooled lava spike. Clay grabbed a rock spike that was a few feet away from the lava.

"Clay, you alright?" Naruto asked as he landed on flat top of the spike. "Yeah, I'm alright but stop Jack from taking the Wu." Clay said. Naruto lept off to find Jack and retreave the Wu. Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo let go of a corner of their gliding cloth. "What, What did I miss?" Dojo asked as he finally got to the mouth of the volcano. The three other monks hell past Dojo, heading into the volcano to help Clay.

Clay was slipping down the rock. As he was, his backpack straps were ripped and fell in the lava. As Clay's bag started to burn away, a bottle of hot sause started to heated up and exploaded, sending Clay in the air. "Whoooooaaaaaaaaa." Omi grabbed Clay before Clay could fall in the lava. Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko each grabbed a corner while holding Clay and heading up the top of the volcano. Jack already flew out of the volcano, causing Naruto to run up the side of the rocky wall.

The Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Naruto reached the top and saw Jack flying off. But before they reached the top, they had Dojo try to stop Jack, but Dojo seemed to tremble a bit and only cough up soot and ash. A soot cloud hit the four monks that were riding on the heat drafts. Naruto finally reached the top. Jack was laughing at Dojo's misfortune while flying off.

"I can catch up to him." Naruto said as he threw a red chaos emerald that landed back in his hand. Omi took out a small red and yellow coin. "Take this if you get into a Xiaolin Showdown with Spicer." Omi tossed Naruto the coin. Naruto nodded. "Thanks, now watch this. I'll garentee that this will be cool. **CHAOS CONTROL**." Naruto said until he jumps and a golden yellow energy made Naruto fly in a beam-like path.

Jack thought he heard something and saw Naruto come at him at a great speed, slaping the Shen Gong Wu out of Jacks hands. Naruto canceled the **Chaos Control** and spun around to grab the Wu, but Jack grabbed it too. "Alright, Alright. I'm calling a xiaolin showdown already." Jack said.

Naruto and Jack landed on the mouth of the volcano. "My Falcans Eye against your Mantis Flip Coin, First one to grab this handsome dragon wins." Naruto smirk. "Easy." "Well then, lets go. Xiaolin Showdown."

-Showdown flashes-

Pillars of lava came up and cooled down quickly and started to crumble. "Gong Yi Tempai." Both Naruto and Jack said at the same time. Jack took off on his heli-pack. Naruto jumped off and landed on another crumbling pillar. As both Jack and Naruto was about to grab the black dragon shaped Wu, they bumped into each other and the pedistal the Wu was on fell into the lava. "Falcans Eye." Jack used the Wu he wagered to find the dragon Wu, but Naruto had another idea. "I'm not letting you get the Wu, Spicer." Naruto said and dived into the lava.

"What the? Is he insane?" Jack shouted but when Jack saw the dragon, he also saw Naruto swiming towards the Wu, unharmed by the heat of the molten rock."AW, crud." Jack said as Naruto grabbed the black dragon Shen Gong Wu ending the showdown quickly.

-Showdown ending flashes and arriving at the temple-

"Strange, theres nothing in the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu about a black dragon." Master Fung said. "But how can that be?" "Could of Dojo made a mistake?" Omi and Kimiko asked. Naruto rubbed his chin, there was something odd about this. "No way sister, I'm telling ya the black dragon is 100 percent Shen Gong Wu." Dojo said. "Have you acertained the dragon's purpous?" Master Fung asked.

"No Master Fung, it's power remains a mystery." Omi said. Master Fung gave the black dragon back to Omi. "No matter, I am certain the black dragon's true nature will be revealed in time." Master Fung said. "Great, another dragon that's useless in a fight." Raimundo said rudely and sarcasticly. Kimiko giggled at this. "Useless, no way. I got mad fighting skills. Back me up Clay." Doja nugged Clay's chin with his elbow. "What's that? I'm still cleaning soot out of my ears."

-later in Kimiko's room-

Kimiko was looking around the internet to find out any thing that links to the black dragon. So far she found nothing about the black dragon or any legends of it. The guys came to see if she found any thing, but Kimiko had nothing. Omi repeated what Master Fung said. "Don't worry Kimiko, as Master Fung said. 'The black dragon's true nature will be revealed in time."

Naruto had an uneasy feeling about the new Wu. He feels like something bad is going to happen. The guys left to get something to eat while Kimiko continued to look for information about the Wu. After the guys left, Kimiko picked up the dragon wu and rubbed it with her finger. Kimiko noticed the spot she rubbed was a sapphire blue. "Huh?" The dragons eyes blowed a lighter sapphire blue.

Dojo was grumbling will slithering down the hall. "Usless in a fight huh? He hasn't seen me in a fight when the chips are down, I duck, I weave, I jab, I-" Dojo's gurmbling was interupted by a scream from Kimiko's room. Dojo saw blue smoke coming out of Kimiko's room, but then was sucked in. Dojo slithered in the room with caution. "K-k-kimiko?" Dojo asked as he entered the room scared. Dojo mae his way to the chair and turned it a bit to see a sapphire Kimiko statue. Dojo screamed loudly for a while until Master Fung arrived and snapped Dojo's mouth shut.

"This is most disdurbing, Kimiko is solid sapphire." Master Fung said. "I said that." Dojo wise cracked. "Well I'll be a two headed Texas rattler." Clay added his two cents. Raimundo and Naruto agreed. "Do you think we can turn Kimiko back Master Fung?" Clay asked. "This is the work of magic and magic can be undone in time." Master Fung said wisely.

"Dojo, did you find the Shen Gong Wu when you found Kimiko? Dojo?" Omi asked around. Dojo was hiding behind a bonsai tree while comicly following its shape. Clay started picking the plant up, but Dojo grabbed it and pulled it back down. "No." Naruto sweatdropped slightly, Dojo was scared because he hasn't really fought and it can be hard to start fighting, Naruto had the same problem but he got around it.

"What are you getting at Omi?" Naruto asked. Omi walked to Kimiko's desk. "Our mysterious Shen Gong Wu is missing. Who ever did this to Kimiko, also stole the black dragon." Omi explained.

"I'll gather the elder monks in the meditation hall to disguss this mystery." Master Fung said as he left.

-Later-

Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Naruto went on a search for the intruder like Master Fung told them as he was walking to the meditation hall. Dojo went with Clay, since Clay was a large guy. Dojo still was frightened and thought a mouse was the intruder. "Raimundo was right, when it comes to a fight, I'm all soot and no sizzle." Dojo said sadly. "Don't let Raimundo get you down. You got a fire inside ya waitin' ta come out."

Dojo went watery eyed. "You think?" Dojo asked. Clay nodded. "Sure, and if you need any help findin' yur sizzle just hit my stash of grandpapi's Texas ten horn sizzlin' salsa sause." Clay said as he took out a bottle of hot sause from his hat. Dojo started sputtering as a dragon like figure crept up on Clay, towering both of them. "What's going on there Dojo?" Clay turned around and saw the dragon figure. "What in tarnation." Clay said before he was hit by the blue flames of the dragon.

Dojo managed to avoid it by qucikly jumping of and slithering somewhere else. Dojo slithered to Clay, or rather what was still there. "Come on Clay, lets get out of here." Dojo franticly said until he saw that Clay was solid sapphire like Kimiko. The blue smoke was sucked up by a sapphire blue dragon trough the nostrals.

Dojo screamed at the sight of the dragon and tried to get away. "No need for dragons to fight dragons, right buddy, sport, pal, sluggem?" The dragons eyes narrowed. "Alright then. Just remember, you asked for it." Dojo closed his eyes and started waving his arms and claws infront of him until he slashed the dragon, causing the blue dragon to roar in pain. The mystery dragon looked at the slash mark and back at Dojo at what appeared to look like an angry face.

Dojo screamed loudly and like a scared woman, then fled before the dragon hit him with its flames. Dojo hit both Omi and Raimundo, Naruto appeared a few seconds later due to the fact he was on the otherside of the temple. "We heard a little girls cry of distress. Have you encountered the intruder?"

Dojo jumped back and saying yes over and over again. "And get this, the intruder didn't steal the dragon, the intruder IS the dragon." Dojo said right in Omi's face. Raimundo, Omi, and Naruto jumped out to fight, but gasped in shock at the sight of a sapphire Clay. "Is it gone?" Dojo asked peeking over a corner. "Yep, as well as Clay." Naruto answered Dojo's question. "How could one little black dragon do this?" Raimundo asked.

"It's not so little any more, its sort of a big, blue, fire breathing dragon." Dojo said. Omi was tapping at his chin until he came up with the answer. "Soot, the dragon was covered in volcanic soot." Naruto and Raimundo said at the same time. "That's why we couldn't find anything in the Shen Gong Wu scroll, its not a black dragon at all." The two glanced at each other at the same thought.

"Its blue." Dojo said. "Not just blue, sapphire." Omi corrected Dojo.

-In the scroll room-

The two remaining monks in training, Naruto, and Dojo looked around the scroll until they found infromation on a Wu called the Sapphire Dragon. "The Sapphire Dragon, the most dangerous Shen Gong Wu. Only to be used as a last resort. It will turn your enemy into a sapphire statue." Naruto read. "And the guy next door, the old lady down the street, the kids in the playground." Raimundo continued on. "Everyone, good, evil, or indifferent to sapphire, and with each new victim , it grows more powerful." Dojo finished.

"We must stop it before-" Omi started. "before what?" Raimundo asked, inturpting Omi. "before everyone on earth is turned to sapphire." Omi yelled then jumped on the desk. "I agree with Omi, we have to stop it before the earth is turned into a sapphire planet." Naruto said.

-Meditation hall-

"Master Fung, it's not a black dragon. It's a-(Gasp)" Omi started until he was shocked at what he was looking at. Raimundo and Naruto joined Omi and saw that the elder monks and Master Fung turned into sapphire. Dojo tried to wake up the sapphired elders, but Naruto stopped him. "Dojo, stop. They're sapphire now." Dojo started to weep a bit. "Your right, just size me up for a sapphire overcoating." The four of them heard a light sucking noise. Naruto, Omi, and Raimundo saw the sapphire dust head towards the Sapphire Dragon's nostrels.

"Uh Oh." that was what Raimundo could only say. Naruto agreed with him. The Sapphire Dragon opened its mout and shot out it's sapphire changing flames. The four unsapphired people(really two young monks, one ninja, and a one and a half foot lootlong dragon) ran before the flames could hit them. "You think he would be greatful for rescuing him from the volcano." Raimundo whispered while hiding behind one of the sapphired elder monks.

"You three head for the door, I'm going to give this Sapphire Dragon a pain in the neck." Raimundo told Omi, Dojo, and Naruto before leaping of to distract the dragon. Not really a good idea when said dragon can turn ya into sapphire. Raimundo dodged a sapphire blast by using a wooden beam for support. Raimundo used his momentum to try and plant a chest kick on the dragon, but didn't really work since the dragon was made of sapphire. Raimundo landed on his back, giving the dragon the oppertunity to turn Raimundo into sapphire.

The Sapphire Dragon slithered around its victims while trying to get Omi, Naruto, and Dojo. Omi, Naruto, and Dojo started to run. With the dragon hot on their tail, Naruto and Omi stopped. "What are you two doing? That things too powerful." Dojo said.

"That may be but it is our duty to protect the temple." Omi said. Naruto and Omi got ready to fight the Sapphire Dragon and dodged the sapphire flames. The nine dots on Omi's forehead glowed. "Water." Omi swiftly jumped up above the Sapphire Dragon and bounced around the walls above, causing some support beams to break, piling on the dragon.

"Great Ghost of Dashi Omi, you did it." Dojo congraduated Omi as the Sapphire Dragon's tail stopped moving. Naruto stayed on gaurd in case of the dragon will attack again. "The Sapphire Dragon will trouble us no more." Omi said proudly. Dojo chuckled. "This is what you get for turning on a brother, but play your cards right, I'll put in a good word for you."

The pile of wood started to move, revealing two glowing sapphire eyes. The dragon then shot out the blue flames it usually breathes. Dojo screamed and ducked under the flames, Naruto avoided the flames as well, but Omi wasn't that luckly. Omi didn't see the flames from behind and was turned into sapphire.

"Ahh, Omi. not you too. oh no, no." Dojo sobbed. Naruto turned to see where the Sapphire Dragon was, but it seemed to have disappeared. "Oh, my best friend Omi, has been frozen into a sapphire statue." Dojo continued to sob until Omi started to glow and move. "That ain't so frozen." Dojo said in a slight shock. Naruto turned to see Omi was moving. "Okay, that is strange." Naruto said.

Naruto heard foot steps coming down the hall. The sapphire statues of all the other monks, as well as Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko, walked down the hall. "Oh come on, that's not fair." Naruto shouted. "You have got to be kidding me." Dojo said surprised as the statues walked like zombies.

Naruto grabbed Dojo and ran off. Dojo was sputtering and jibbering. "Okay, we're in trouble." Naruto said while running, but he ran into the sapphired Clay statue. "Um, hey guys. Remember us, Dojo and Naruto." Dojo tried to plead, but each of the four sapphired monks grabbed Naruto and Dojo tightly. "I guess not." Naruto said as he broke free from their grip and grabbed Dojo again and escaped.

The statue followed in pursuit, only to miss Naruto and Dojo when they hid in the kitchen. Dojo fit in a pan because of his snake-like form. Naruto hid upside down from the ceiling with his chakra. Of course, Dojo had to look to see if it was safe and the rack that held the pans colappsed, making all the pans fall and clang on the floor.

Shadows of the dragons-in-training appeared but left quckly after a few seconds. Dojo quietly got out of the pile of pans he was in and pulled out his tail, making a small, light ding. The moving statues of Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo quickly surrounded Dojo as if they heard it. Dojo screamed and fleed qucikly. Naruto snuck out with out of the kitchen with out the statues notcing him. Dojo was slithering by a corner of a random building and Naruto grabbed the small dragon and covered Dojo's mouth so he won't scream. "Dojo, we need a plan. The Sapphire Dragon is a major threat right now. Is there away to take down that rogue wu?" Naruto asked Dojo.

Dojo shrugged. "All I know is that Dashi hid the dragon in the volcano and became really covered in soot." Then it hit both of them like a ton of bricks. "Soot, the Sapphire Dragon is weakend by soot." Naruto and Dojo said at the same time. "Dojo, your really the only one who can cover the dragon with soot again. Just find a way to exhale enough soot to do so." Naruto told Dojo.

"Well, maybe some of Clay's hot sause will do the trick, but I need time to get it." Dojo said. Naruto made a plan. "Dojo, go get the hot sause, I'll cause a big enough distraction to give you enough time. If I'm turned to sapphire, your out of time then." Naruto explained. Dojo nodded and left. "Now to cause some chaos." Naruto ran off and drew the attention of the Sapphire Dragon and it's sapphire slaves.

-With Dojo-

Dojo slithered up to a box labled with warning lables on it. Dojo opened the box. "It better be here, this is our last hope." Dojo picked up a bottle that was in the box and looked at the lable. "Jackpot. Grandpapi's Texas ten horn sizzelin' salsa sause." Dojo said with a toothy grin. Dojo exited Clay's room in a cowboy hat and two holsters attached to a belt wrapped around Dojo. "Alright pilgrem, listen up." Dojo looked around ans saw nothing.

Dojo then heard Naruto scream then stop. "I guess I'm out of time. Good thing I got the sause." Dojo slithered around to find the temple grounds. Dojo checked the kitchen and the meditation hall. "Oh for crying out loud, where is everybody?" Dojo asked.

-At the Temple gate-

The Sapphire Dragon was starting to exit the Xiaolin Temple gate with all the sapphired monks and the recently sapphired Naruto. They didn't go too far as they heard a whistle behind them. Dojo spat out a lugi and and said. "I'm calling you out." Dojo pulled out a tooth pick and started playing it around his mouth.

The Sapphire Dragon turned around and slithered towards Dojo. The Sapphire Dragon snorted out a puff of dark sapphire smoke from its nostrel. Dojo continued to play with the tooth pick until it got stuck in his mouth. Dojo turned his head and took the tooth pick out with little pain.

The Sapphire Dragon continued the stare down and breathed out a light sapphire blue flame out of the right nostrel. Dojo picked up one of the bottles and started drinking the contents of it. Dojo finished the first bottle and started on the second, while the dragon was moving towards him.

Dojo almost finished the second bottle and started to sweat and give out tears from the heat of the sause. The Sapphire Dragon was about to attack Dojo with its flames. The blue flames came out of the Sapphire Dragont and attempted to turn Dojo into sapphire. Dojo felt a burning pressure inside him and coughed up a massive stream of red fire, easily over powering the Sapphire Dragon's attack. Dojo was propeled back to the wall from the fire and continued the large burst of fire that seemed to never end.

The Sapphire Dragon's attack was overwealmed completely and engulfed by Dojo's fire stream, covering it up with soot again. The dragon shurnk into a babble again. Everyone that was turned into sapphire was turned back. Almost everyone wondered what happend and how they got where the are. Naruto knew what happend and saw the dragon covered in soot again and Dojo against the wall.

Dojo then slithered upt to the group while holding a bottle of Clay's sause and blew into it. "I believe we owe our salvatiaon to Dojo." Omi proclamed. "I always knew he had a real fire brewing in him." Clay added his comment. "About 16 oz to be exact." Dojo said and spun the bottle until it flew out his claws. The bottle landed on Master Fungs finger.

-Shen Gong Wu vault-

"So that's it. Harmless babbel once again?" Dojo asked. "The Sapphire Dragon shall trouble us no more." Omi said in his usual all knowing tone. "Know let me start you out, okay. I hate to admit it but-" Dojo said in a happy tone. Raimundo sighed. "I hate to admit it but, Dojo totally saved the day." Raimundo said the last part kind of quickly. "More than that, you saved the world." Kimiko corrected. "All by yourself." Omi finished. "It's true, it's true. So I was thinking I would a chosen one like you guys." Dojo said sheepishly.

"You? A Dragon?" Omi asked in a confused tone. "Aren't you already one?" Raimundo asked with a smirk on his face. "No, I mean a dragon warrior. Like you guys, I'm maybe the chosen dragon of fire." Dojo argued. "Sorry, postition's filled." Kimiko remarked. "Okay okay, so what about soot huh?" Dojo asked.

Naruto was litsening to the converstaion. 'I think I could get used to this. Although after what happened, I don't think life would be the same for me.' Naruto thought as he waited for the monks to exit the vault.

-At Mobius-

Knuckles was running for his life, sort of. He was running away from Rouge to save he baby maker. Rouge was hot on Knuckles' trail with some hedge clipers. "Knuckles, get your red ass back here. Your just making it worse for yourself." Rouge yelled out. Everyone that was watching this was sweat dropping. "I feel sorry for Knuckles, although he does deserve this for going through Rouge's stuff." Sonic said.

Everyone, even Knuckles and Rouge, started hearing laughing. "My my, Rouge. Trying to castrate Knuckles with hedge clippers, classic." Kami said as she appeared. "Kami, why are you here again. Isn't Naruto some where else?" Amy asked.

Kami nodded. "Yes, right now he's helping four Xiaolin Warriors gather mystical artifacts and preventing 10,000 years of darkness ruling the world. Oh and just recently, Naruto had to save the whole world from a artifact that turns anyone into a sapphire statue, with the help of a small dragon. Naruto used himself as a distraction while the small dragon got a few things to cover the artifact with soot again. I bet you can guess what happned next."

Rouge smirked. "The whole world was saved." Kami nodded. "Yes, but the real reason I'm here is to make an offer for Rouge. I had just found out you have a crush on Naruto." Rouge blushed. "I can make you into a human and you can be with Naruto, but you'll have to share him with other girls. I can only do this if you accept it." Kami explained.

Rouge didn't need a thought to answer. "Yes, I accept you offer. Please turn me into a human so I can be with Naruto." Rouge said while jumping up and down, forgeting what she was doing earlier.(Lucky for Knuckles.) Kami smiled gently and waved her hand over Rouge, glowing with energy. Rouge's form started to change. Her body became taller and her figure became like an hour glass. Rouge's bust looked like they were DD cupped. Rouge had snow white hair that reached down to her shoulders. Rouge also got different clothing. She had a pink T-shirt that fit tightly around her chest, and black pants that fit tightly around her waist and legs. Rouge also had light blue ninja sandles Naruto wore when he first arrived at Mobius.

After the change was done, Sonic and the others jawdropped at the sight of the human version of Rouge. Rouge was also surprised at what she looked like as human. "Wow, I'll get Naruto's attention for sure like this." Rouge said while looking at her new body. Kami smiled. "Yes, but right now, you'll have to stay at my domain, as will other girls do when ever Naruto picks up a girl or girls during his travels."

Rouge nodded and both Kami and Rouge disappeared through a portal into Kami's domain. Knuckles sighed in relief. "I better remember not to do that kind of thing again or I won't get to have kids." Sonic, Shadow, and Tails nodded.(They have girls they like)

-In the ruins of Eggmans Base-

Inside destroyed room of the now abandond base of Eggman, two red eyes appeared suddenly. It was dark and barely lit in the room, but the one who had the red eyes had a hedgehog figure that was similar to Sonic's. What ever this person or thing was, it was going to cause trouble.

-In Konoha-council chamber-

The civilan council and the elders were having an argument with the shinobi clans. "But you must teach Sasuke Uchiha your jutsu, he needs them to become strong enough to beat Itachi." One of the civilans said. Haishi glared at the council member. "No we will not, our clan jutsu is only for our clans. If the Uchiha wants jutsu, then he should go to his clans library or a jutsu library."

Danzo scoffed. "This is getting us no where, we will give Sasuke Uchiha the forbidden scroll to learn jutsu from." Tsunade kicked the doors open. "Like hell you will. That scroll will not be give to that damn Uchiha of yours. You just banished one of our best shinobi for a traitor." Tsunade snarled at the civilan and elder council.

"What are you talking about? We didn't banish Sasuke-sama and we banished that demon." One Yasha Haruno said. Jirayia glared at the Haruno. "Sasuke is the traitor and Naruto isn't a demon. In fact, he is practicly the legacy of the fourth Hokage himself." Yasha snarled. "That demon took our beloved fourths form to mock us and I bet the one who spawned him is that slut Kushin-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Yasha yelled until she was mystriously struck by lightning that came through the ceiling.

Everyone looked at the burned hole where the lightning came from. 'How the hell did that happen?' Was the thought of everyone in the council room.

-Kami's domain-

Kami was smirking while clapping her hands clean. "And that is one of the good reasons of being me." Kami told Rouge. Rouge was laughing. "I can't believe you did that because she was about to bad mouth a woman that must have been you in desguise. Am I right?" Rouge asked.

Kami nodded. "I desguised myself as a normal human child and grew up in a village in Whirlpool, when Whirlpool was destroyed when I was an adult, I went to Konoha and met a man named Minato Namikaze. Our relationship grew from friend to the point of marrage. Soon after the marrage, I was pregnant with Naruto." Rouge went wide eyed. "You mean Naruto's your son?" Kami nodded. "Yes, but I couldn't take care of him because my human form was weak from giving birth and an assasination attempt from the same person I just fried."

Rouge was really surpised. "Wow, Naruto must be like a half god or demi god." Kami chuckled sheepishly. "Acctually he a full god, his father was the Shinigami, whom was Minato Namikaze in desguise. Naruto won't unlock all he godly powers yet but he will have some of them." Kami explained. Rouge couldn't take this sudden information and fainted.

-In Jack Spicer's lair-

Jack Spicer was working on a new invention to catch the next Shen Gong Wu with. 'those Xiaolin loser think they're so tough with their new friend that has strange powers, but I'll show them.' Jack thought. "JACK." screamed out Wuya after she reentered Jacks lair, apperently Katnappe didn't want to help the ghost at all. "I sensed the Sapphire Dragon went active a while ago, did you retreave it?" Wuya asked in a harsh tone.

Jack groaned. "No I didn't get the Wu and I thought it was a black dragon." Wuya ghostly slapped her face. "Was the dragon in an active volcano?" Wuya asked and Jack nodded. "IT WAS COVERED IN SOOT YOU FOOL, SOOT WEAKENS THIS SHEN GONG WU. This Wu is only used to be a last resort as it will turn all enemies into sapphire, as well as everyone that good, evil, and neutral." Wuya explained the function of the Sapphire Dragon.

Jack laughed. "Well those Xiaolin Losers must have accdently activate the dragon and got themselves into sapphire." Wuya growled. "It doesn't matter, how did you even lose to the Xiaolin Warriors in a showdown in the volcano, as if I have to ask." Wuya said. Jack glared at the ghost. "It was a challenge of grabbing the dragon first, all I know is that I challenged that new guy and he was able to survive to lava of the volcano."

Wuya rubbed her ghostly chin. 'Hmm, this boy seems to be much more powerful than I even imagined. If I can find a way to turn him to the Heylin side, then I will become invincible.' Wuya thought. Jack went back to the invention he was working on and Wuya was planning on how to lure the blond boy to the Heylin side.

-Uchiha compound-

Sasuke was scowling fearcly. all the clans refused to teach him their clan jutsu and Tsunade prevented the council to give him the forbidden scroll. 'I deserve all the jutsu this weak village has. I will learn it as the Sharingan will let me copy them and rule over thes pathetic village.' Sasuke thought. ANBU were watching the Uchiha because the Uchiha was on probation.

Sasuke was looking through all of his clans jutus in the library and found only a few jutsu that he knew of. Sasuke was roaring in anger, he can't find anything that involved the red chakra Naruto used in the fight at the valley of the end and the Rasengan was uncopyable becasue it had no hand signs. 'I will find away to copy that jutsu of his and take what ever power he had.' Sasuke thought darkly.

-With Jirayia-

Jirayia was looking around the other shinobi continates to find Naruto. None of Jirayia's spies found Naruto or the woman that offered Naruto a quest for power. 'Brat, where the hell are you. I have a promise to keep with sensei and Minato to train you.' Jirayia thought as he looked around Nami country.

-Chapter End-

* * *

IgnikaKanak: God, this took forever. Do you know how much of a pain this is to type up?

Naruto:(shrugges) I don't know but I don't want to find out.

Kimiko: this chapter seemed interesting.

IgnikKanak: Read and Reveiw, flames will be ignored.

Naruto: What was that thing in Eggmans abandoned base any way?

IgnikaKanak: That is for me to know and for the readers to find out.

Kimiko: I have an ominous feeling about that figure in the base is going to do something evil.

IgnikaKanak: Oh, you won't believe what will happen in the next chapter, any way I ate up enough of the readers time so Read and Reveiw. No flames, as they will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

IgnikaKanak: Right now the crossovers with Naruto is: Jak and Daxter, Xiaolin Showdown, Blood Plus, Teen Titans, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Code Lyoko, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda series, DragonBall Z/GT, Ben 10: Alien Force, W.I.T.C.H., Kung Fu Panda, Avatar the last Airbender, X-men Evolution, Star Wars: Clone Wars(The current cartoon network series), InuYasha. I might add other cross overs with other games, anime, cartoons and books. I do not own anything but my OC's that I create for stories, and my bloodlines and legendary powers that I create.

Naruto: Damn. this story is getting alot of hits, alerts, favs, and reveiws. If this keeps up, you'll become pretty popular with all the other readers and authors.

Harem: Hinata, Anko, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, Tsunami , Kurenai, Shizune, Temari, Konan, Katnappe, Wuya, Rouge the bat(Technically now a bat-girl) and Kimiko. More will be revealed later, and I would like to thank all those who made wonderful suggestions.

-chapter start-

* * *

-New York City-

Omi was looking though tourist binoculars. "Oh, who is that lady?" Omi asked while the looking at the Statue of Liberty. "That's the Statue of Liberty Omi." Kimiko told Omi. "She must have been a great Xiaolin warrior to have a statue that big." The timer of the binoculars went off and closed. "Ahhh, I am blinded." Omi cried while covering his eyes.

"Omi, the timer just ran out. Heres another quarter." Kimiko pulled out a quarter from her coin purse and handed it to Omi. "Thank you, Kimiko." Omi bowed and put the quarter in the coin slot of the binoculars. "Ah, it is working again. Perhaps this will be useful for looking for the Shen Gong Wu." Omi said as he turned the binoculars, showing the features that looked like a goofy face.(haha, that is pretty funny)

"Good luck, the Serpent's Tail is always movin." Dojo said as Clay, Raimundo, Naruto, and Dojo looked into the Shen Gong Wu scroll. "Even through solid objects if I'm reading that right." Clay said. "Great, we're looking for a Shen Gong Wu that never stops." Raimundo said with a smirk. "In the city that never sleeps. New York is my kind of town. Anyone want to catch a show tonight?" Kimiko asked.

Dojo cleared his throught. "Don't buy those tickets yet, that Serpent's Tail is close." Dojo said while shaking a bit on top of Clay's hat.

-alittle later-

Omi was walking the streets of New York in awe of the sights. "So many buildings, so many people. How do the all know where they are going?" Omi asked. Kimiko looked at Omi while holding up her PDA with the GPS system on screen. "I recommend a GPS." Naruto nodded in agreement, you can get lost in a city like this. "Definitly don't want to get lost here, thats for sure." Clay added. "Yeah, one wrong turn and your a headline. 'Monk Mashed in Madhattan'." Raimundo remarked, confusing and slightly scaring Omi. Naruto slapped the back of Raimundo's head. "Don't do something like that to him, he can be impressionable at the age he is now. I know I was." Naruto said.

Dojo was acting like a Shen Gong Wu detecter and sniffed around for the Serpent's Tail. Dojo gained a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong Dojo?" Clay asked. "I lost track of the Serpent's Tail." Dojo said while gripping on Clay's cheeks.

"Well maybe it can go through solid objects, but we can see it with this." Kimiko said and held out the Falcon's Eye. Kimiko activated the Wu and started looking for the Serpent's Tail. Looking into a random building, Kimiko saw a man picking his nose while he's on the computer. "Eww, thats just sick and wrong." Kimiko said disgusted as the Falcon's Eye fell back into her hand.

"Oh, may I see Kimiko?" Omi asked. Kimiko handed Omi the Falcon's Eye. "Knock yourself out." Omi started to look through random buildings seeing through many buildings during the search of the Serpent's tail. Omi was currently looking through the ground when Dojo started to twich around a bit. "It's back." Dojo yelled. Omi saw the Serpent's Tail pass by them. "Great ghost of Dashi, the Serpent's Tail." Omi yelled and started to give chase to the Wu.

The other followed Omi to make sure he stays in sight and out of trouble. Omi was avoiding crowds of people while following the underground Wu. Omi ran around a corner and was running towards a walk way that was heavy with traffic right now. Omi jumped over the first stream, but another stream of traffic was coming. "Aye aye aye, that little dude is about to be squishifide." Raimundo said in fear. "Omi." Kimiko yelled. Naruto was prepared to run and grab Omi before he could get harmed or killed.

Omi jump, avoided the incoming car, and jumped off the hood of another car. Omi made it to the otherside of the road, after some car hopping, and continued to persue the Shen Gong Wu. The crosswalk light changed, allowing Naruto, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo to pass the crosswalk.

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked when they stopped and looked around for Omi. "This way." Raimundo pointed and ran off with the others following him. Omi ran around another corner. "Over there." Dojo directed and the group ran towards the direction. Omi, again, turned at a corner following the underground Wu.

"I still sence the Serpent's Tail. We find it, we find Omi, that way." Dojo said and pointed. Naruto, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko ran towards the direction until Dojo stopped him. "No I mean that way, no tha- eu Uh. I lost it." Dojo droupped down as he lost track of the Wu. "And Omi too." Clay added sadly.

-with Omi-

Omi was still chasing the Serpent's Tail, though the tail was starting to get away. "Ah ha, you will not escape me, for my eyes are upon you and-Off" Omi said out loud until he hit a brick wall of a building. "Ow, who put that building in my way." Omi asked as he rubbed his head.

Omi picked up the Falcon's Eye and looked around for the Serpent's tail. After a while he couldn't find it. "It's gone! I am sorry my friends, but I- Clay? Kimiko? Raimudo? Naruto? Dojo? Oh no, my friends are lost in New York City. How will they survive with out me?" Omi started to panic.

-In Konoha-Council Chamber-

Everyone was poking the electriconicly fried body of Yasha Haruno. "Okay, can someone explain to me how a bolt of lightning burned through the roof and a couple of floors without it hitting the lightning rod?" Tsunade asked. "I have no idea, but it seems like that someone didn't like what Yasha was about to say." Tsume Inuzuka said.

Hiashi Hyuuga was looking through the floors and roof above with his Byakugan, only to find nothing. "I don't know who or what did it, but they're gone now." Hiashi said. Yasha started to struggle to get up, due to the pain coursing through her body. "What the hell was that. I command that who ever did that is to be executed for an assasination attempt on a council member." Yasha screeched, making everyone else sweat drop.

"As I was saying the one who spawned the demon brat must have been that slut Kushin-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Yasha tried to say the scentance again, but she was struck by lightning again. Only this time, atleast ten bolts of lightning burned through the building to strike Yasha.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and saw that the lightning came out of the clear sky that had not one cloud. Hiashi sweat dropped. "No way, the lightning is coming out of no where." That caught the eyes of everyone, except Yasha as she was out cold from the lightning frying her body again.

"You can't be serious Hiashi, lightning can't strike from nowhere. It's got to be a shinobi attack, did you see any chakra in the lightning?" Asked Koharu, an advisor of the council. "I wish, the lightning had zero chakra in it." Tsunade grimiced. Naruto dissappearing, the council trying to go around her back to give the Uchiha all of the jutsu the village has, and even lightning was shocking a council member for trying to say a scentence that would be offensive to Kushina Uzumaki.(How could anyone not try to investigate the same last names of Naruto and Kushina? I ask you all that.)

It was starting to become weird in Konoha, and it started after Naruto was banished.

-Eggmans Base-

A lone robotic hedgehog, known as Metal Sonic, was walking around the ruins of Eggmans base. Metal entered the main computer room, which was surprisingly still intact. Metal walked up to the computer and started it up. Looking through the video archive to see the last security camera recording.

The screen showed a blond haired boy dressed in a black vest with red flames, light blue t-shirt, red jeans with gold flames near the bottom of the pant legs. He also wore a fingerless version of Shadow's gloves and wore the same hoverskates Shadow seem's to wear all the time. This boy was also destroying the Eggman's base. There was also a recording of the boy fighting Eggman and killing him with chaos energy.

"This boy must have been trained by Sonic the Hedgehog. If I am able to destroy him, I will be able to destroy Sonic and prove I am the one true Sonic." Metal said in a robotic verson of an arrogent voice. Metal Sonic searched through the main frame to look for Eggmans two new inventions, Metal Shadow and Metal Knuckles. Metal Sonic did a scan and found that the boy wasn't of Mobius, but from a different world.

There was an energy signatures that appeared at two diffrent times. The first time appeared to only drop off the boy apperently and it appeared again to take the boy to another world. "I must find this boy, he is what will prove my existance." Metal ranted a little before leaving the room to find Metal Knuckles and Metal Shadow. (Also he stated something from Garra, even though they never met.)

-Back in New York City-

Omi was walking down the street of run down and poorly maintained neighborhood. "Excuse me sir, but I am looking for my friends. One is a cowboy-" Omi said before he was interupted by the man he was talking to. "GO BACK TO JERSEY, YA TOURIST." The man yelled rudely before walking off.

Omi walked up to a woman in hopes of better luck with her. "Excuse me kind lady, I am looking for my-" Omi was interupted again. "I got mace." The woman said in a warning and paronoid tone in her voice. "Okay, I'll mace with you, I got Shen Gong Wu." Omi took out the Falcan's Eye. The woman ran off in a panic and screaming for the police.

"Don't mind her, shes crackers." A stranger said behind Omi. "You need help son?" The stranger asked. Omi nodded. "Oh thank you honorable stranger, I am looking for my five friends." Omi bowed. "Friends?" "Yes, three boys, a girl, and a dragon." Omi explained. "Ooooooh a dragon huh? Yeah, we don't get too many dragons here in New York City." The man said as he started to laugh. "but you know what we got alot of?" The strange man asked.

Omi shook his head no. The man answered his own question. "aliens." The man whispered in Omi's ear. "There everywhere man. Space beings from the planet Explodar. Shh, shh, shh, they're watching us. Can't talk now, must go. Be strong little friend." The strange man said before hoping off and barking like he was insane.(I wonder how he's not in an asylem yet.)

-With Kimiko, Naruto, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo-

Kimiko, Naruto, Raimundo, and Clay were searching for their lost Omi. "Master Fung should have never trusted me to watch over you kids. Gaurding a scroll, that I can do. Scroll don't go off running in the middle of Madhattan." Dojo said in a worried tone. Kimiko tried to calm Dojo down. "We'll find him Dojo. I'm not exactly sure how, but we'll find him."

"Maybe Dojo should fly us around and look for Omi." Raimundo said. "Theres eight million people in this city Rai, it's going to be pretty tough to spot Omi from the sky." Kimiko said. "With that bald head? The reflection of the sun should make it easy." Raimundo argued. Naruto was scratching his head. "Well, this bites. We not only lost track of the Serpent's Tail, but we lost one of our comrades."

"Hate to say it, but we got spotted ourselves." Clay pointed as the group turned to see Jack Spicer approaching them in an aircraft Jack made himself. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Xiaolin Showoffs. Hey Opie?" Jack said like he was superior than them. "Omi is-" Kimiko started.

"Omi is moments away from getting the Serpent's Tail." Raimudo interupted. Naruto sighed, Raimundo was being his usual hot headed self. "No way, you lost him didn't you?" Jack started to laugh. "What a bunch of losers." Wuya started to rise as her eyes glowed. "Jack, the Shen Gong Wu is near." Wuya proclamed.

"Like the hag said." Dojo also added as he started to shake like a snake would slither. "Well, I'd like to stay and mock, but I got a tail to catch. Don't want you to miss me though so I'll leave you with this." Jack pressed a button and a hatch under the aircraft Jack was in opened, letting out several Jack-bots. "Jack-bots, ATTACK." Jack commanded his robots. The robots charged towards the group with weapons active.

Jack laughed as he flew down into the subway. The robots surrounded the group, ready to attack. Kimiko said her dragon element and attacked. "I'm really not in the mood for this. Fire." Kimiko punched a Jack-bot and forcing it to fly into another Jack-bot and crashing into a brick wall.

"Earth" Clay said his element. Clay grabbed a Jack-bot and threw it at another, destroying them both. "Wind." Raimundo said his element and kicked a Jack-bot continusly, causing it to dismantle piece by piece. There was one Jack-bot left, of course it didn't last long when Naruto used the **Rasengan** on it, turning into a fine metal powder.

"Spicer went down there." Dojo pointed to the subway entrance. "But what about Omi?" Kimiko asked. "He's a cleaver monk, I'm sure he's fine." Dojo said nervously.

-Back with Omi-

Omi was kicked off of a bus and a quarter was tossed at Omi. "And stay out, exact change only." Omi got up and heard some voices. Turning his sight to a basketball court with three teenagers of different sizes. One was slim, another was muscle bound, the last one was plan fat. All three of them were playing a game of basketball.

Omi was watching the three teens play, as he had never seen or played basketball before. "I have never such technice before. Is it a new martial art." Omi said quietly. Omi started walking towards the court.

The teens were taunting at each other in street slang. Omi was watching in excitement, hoping to learn about what was happening. Omi then accedently got in the way of the fat teenager and became the ball. The fat teen dribbled Omi's head down the court and attempted to make a three pointer.(Which is funny because Omi's head is the same size and shape of a basketball)

As Omi flew into the basket, he got stuck in the basket because of his shoulders. The three massive teens walked up to the basket and saw Omi waving at them. "Hello friends." Omi said before he slipped out of the basket. Omi landed on his back on the concrete.(Ouch) Omi turned to see the three big teens surrounding him and looked ready to beat him up.

"You jackin' my game punk, I oughta bust your grill." The tall, slim teen said in a threating tone, I think. "But I have no grill, I am vegitarian. A most healthy lifestyle." Omi said. "Don't go playin' baldy, or we'll smack you down." The muscle teen also threatend as he pushed Omi in to a pole. Omi brushed the dirt off of his robe and looked at the trio.

"I am not certain, but I think you may be challenging me." The trio of teens started to walk up to Omi. "You got that right." The slim teen told Omi. "For your own saftey, I must advise against this course of action." Omi explained as he got into a fighting stance, causing the trio of teens to start laughing. "You jokin', right?" The muscle teen asked. Omi sighed. "I never joke." Omi said seriously.

"You against us three? I like them odds." the slim teen grinned like a maniac until he was hit by a basketball. The ball bounced back to a dark skinned, dark haired boy in a white T-shirt, purple jersey, red pants, and purple and white sneekers. His age didn't look much older than Omi. "How do you like them now?" The new boy asked. "Jermaine, you just bought a butt woohpin' for both you and shorty."

"Don't bark if you can't bite." Jermaine remarked, enraging the slim teen. The angry teen charged with a punch, but Jermaine dodged it and threw the ball he had in his hands at the muscle bound teen from behind. Jermaine was then grabbed by his arms by the fat and slim teens, lifting him up from the ground. Jermaine struggled to get free from their grip but couldn't.

The muscle bound teen got up and got ready to punch Jermaine. "bring the pain." Omi poked the overly buff teens back to get their attention. "Pardon me, I must insist you release him." Omi said in his warning tone. "Or what?" Omi's forehead glowed with nine dots again. "Or this. Water." Omi jumped over the trio of teens and landed next to a couple of garbage cans. Using the lids, Omi threw them at the older teens in the gut and used his Xiaolin move. "Tsumani Strike." Omi started spining like atop, hitting the punks into the air.

Omi stopped by Jermaine, needing no further action as the three teens started running with their tail between their legs. "That was of the hook man." Jermaine complemented. "It was? Is that a good thing?" Omi was confused at slang terms. "No doubt, no doubt, you was layin' it down hardcore." Jermaine continued. Omi beamed. "This was my intention, I think."

"I'm Jermaine, man." Jermaine held out his hand. "Omi." Omi shook Jermaine's hand as he introduced himself. "Your not from around here, are ya Omi?" Jermaine asked. "No, I am from the Xiaolin Temple." Omi told Jermaine. "Oh, yeah, yeah, sure. Uh, that's in Queens, right?" Jermaine asked.

-Inside a subway-

"Ugg, what is that smell?" Raimundo asked. "I don't even want to speculate." Kimiko answered. "It smells worse than the worst bathrooms back in Konoha." Naruto added. "Hey, anybody see an evil boy genius and a see through witch?" Clay asked. "No, and I think they'd stand out in this crowd." Dojo pointed out the empty subway station.

"Uh, guys. Shen Gong Wu." Dojo said. The Serpent's Tail quickly flew by the group that was looking for said Shen Gong Wu. "WooWee, that thing moved faster than a turkey on Thanksgiving day." Clay remarked. Dojo dived on to the subway track to follow the Wu. "Yeah, its really trucking." Dojo start to go down the tracks. "Dojo don't go down there. The subway trains." Kimiko said in a worried tone and pointed to where a subway train could come by. "Relax, this station is obviouly closed. There are no trains running down through here." Dojo started to boast, until he heard rumbling and saw a pair of lights ahead.

Dojo started screaming as train was coming towards him. The subway train looked like the face of Jack Spicer, which is also is being driven by said boy genius. Dojo was lassoed by Clay at the last minute before Jack could run over him.

"Missed." Jack was mad that he missed the small dragon. "Oh forget that pest, don't lose sight of the Serpent's Tail." Wuya nagged Jack. "Simmer down, I got a lock of the Serpent's Tail. Where it goes, we got." Jack pointed to a map grid of the subways, with a blinking dot going flying with the tunnels. "Impressive." "Yeah, Jack Spicer's evil transforming robot has everything. You wanna hear the whistle?" Jack asked.

"Was that the express or the local?" Dojo asked wozzyly. "Jack and Wuya were on that train." Raimundo explained. Naruto looked at were the Wu and Jack went. "We better find some fast transportation or Jack will get the tail before us." Kimiko turned to Dojo. "Dojo, can you do anything here?" Kimiko asked. "Uh, gee guys, I'm not real big on trains and that third rail chaffs." Dojo tried to get out of it. "Dojo." Kimiko ros her voice a bit.

"Okay Okay." Dojo transformed into a high speed subway train. "Next stop, Serpent's Tail." Dojo kicked his speed up to follow the tail and Jack. "I'm not even going to explain how sick this is compaired being grabbed by a giant toads tounge." Naruto said as he held on to one of Dojo's insides.

-With Omi and Jermaine-

"Tell it to me again." Jermaine was listening to Omi's story. "I am a monk from the Xiaolin Temple, part of an ancient order of Xiaolin Dragons, engaged in a never ending battle for the mystical Shen Gong Wu, against a centuries old witch, Wuya and her evil boy genius, Jack Spicer." Omi explained. "Uh huh, that what I thought you said." Jermaine said, still confused. "I am currently looking for the Serpent's Tail, a most powerful Shen Gong Wu." Omi continued.

"Right, Right." Jermaine said. "Now that you know, keep your eyes open for anything strange." Omi finished. "Child, what are you doing outside in your pajamas?" A random by stander asked. Jermaine chuckled. "Omi, right now your the strangest on this street. We can take care of that."

-couple of minutes later-

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Jermaine smiled. "Omi, player player. I knew you had it in you." Omi walked out from behind a broken part of a building. "Am I as you saying, bling-blinging?" Omi asked. "Definte." Jermaine answered. "Jermaine, while I enjoy replisenting, I must not let it divert me from my quest." Omi said as he started looking around for the Shen Gong Wu. "This Serpent's Tail thing?" Jermaine asked. "Correct" Omi answered.

"Look for anything strange." Omi started walking off. "Omi, dawg. This is New York, strange here is normal." Jermaine said, that is until something passed through the ground. The Serpent't Tail was bouncing around the wall and passed Jermaine and Omi. "But this might qualify."

"The Serpent's Tail." Omi yelled out as jumped off and attempted to catch the Wu. Omi started hearing a rumbling sound and the ground starting to break apart when a giant robot came from the subway. "Yeah, this is definetly strange. I guess these are the bad guys." Jermaine said, still not knowing what just happend. The Wu bounced of a building with Jack Spicer on its tail(Bad pun, I know.)

The robot grabbed the tail with its robotic hand. "Okay, got the Shen Gong Wu. Now a little vaporizing our enemies and we'll call it a day." Jack told Wuya. The robot turned to Omi and Jermaine. "Uh Oh." Is all Omi could say.

The robot's arm changed into a energy cannon. The cannon charged up and was about to fire at Omi. "Omi, dawg. Maybe we should run." Jermaine said in a scared tone, in fear of being blasted. Just as it was about to fire, Dojo rose out the ground in his 40 foot dragon form. Dojo slammed his head into the robot, making it fall backwards.

The grip of the tail was lost and the Wu started flying of. Dojo started to shrink back down as he landed, carrying Naruto, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo on his back. "Thats a dragon?" Jermaine asked. "Ow ow ow, told ya it chaffed." Dojo rubbed his body that was chaffing abit.

"Dojo." Omi called. "Your alive. Don't scare us like that again. We were so worried like-" Raimudo started going all dramatic until he stopped. Everyone was staring at Raimundo because of the drama scene Raimundo made. "What? I was worried." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to get all dramatic about it. Even I wouldn't act like that."

Raimundo glared at Naruto. "Uh guys, someone want to grab the Shen Gong Wu?" Dojo asked as he held on to the Wu until he slipped off of it. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Naruto made various attempts to grab the flying tail, but they missed. Even Jermaine made an attempt but missed. Omi ran up on the Wu from behind and grabbed it, but so did Jack Spicer. "Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack smirked evily.

"Ugg, Jack Spicer, why are you always up in my buissness?" Omi groaned. "Name your challenge." Jack looked around the surrounding area and saw the basketball hoop. "Basketball, one on one. 10 minutes on the clock. My Jetbutsuu against your Mantis Flip Coin." Jack said as he tugged the Wu. "But I do not know how to play this game of baskets and balls." Omi said with wide eyes of nervousness.

"I do, put me in the game." Jermaine said, holding a basketball under his arm. "Who's this guy?" Clay asked. "No clue." Kimiko and Naruto said at the same time and blushed a bit. "No, no way. I challenged you Omi, not this kid." Jack protested. "Aww, you afraid of getting whooped little boy?" Jermaine taunted. "Hey, I like this guy." Raimundo said smiling at the taunt Jermaine threw.

"Jack Spicer is right, only I can accept the challenge unless.." Omi started to trail off his explaination. Jack rose an eyebrow. "Unless what?" "Unless I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare, Me and Jermaine against you and." Omi was interputed by Jack. "Who? Wuya?"

Wuya floated right next to Jack. "Um, No hands." "And no game, but don't worry I got the answer." Jack pushed a button on a watch device on his wrist. Jack's robot got up and walked up. "Meet my first round draft pick." Jack announced as his robot finishe getting up. "I am not feeling all that and a bag of chips anymore." Omi said fearfully. "For real." Jermaine agreed.

"So my Jetbutsuu and Shroud of Shadows againsts your Mantis Flip Coin and." Omi lifted up his hand that held the Falcan's Eye in it. "The Falcan's Eye is the only other Shen Gong Wu I have."(Remember that the Sapphire Dragon will turn the world into sapphire if activated. Sapphire Dragon will not be used by the Xiaolin monks because its too dangerous.). "That'll do." Jack sneered.

"Anybody else worried?" Clay asked. "Yep/Uh Yeah/Yes" Kimiko, Raimundo, and Naruto answered. "Good, didn't want to be the only one." "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown." Jack and Omi yelled at the same time.

-Showdown begining flashes-

The basketball court started flying upward into the sky, with most of the blacktop coming of so that only metal outlines of the court was left with the baskets. Jermaine almost fell, but he grabbed on to one of the metal outlines. "Omi dawg, what is this." Jermaine asked in a confused tone, he never seen or been in a Xiaolin Showdown before. "This is a Xiaolin Showdown." Omi said, tugging

"Uh, yeah. I think I made a mistake here." Jack laughed. "Oh you did make a mistake." Jack and Omi continued to tug the Wu until the started the showdown. The Serpent's Tail then transformed into a basketball and the showdown began.

Jack quickly took the basketball and dunked it in the basket, causing the score board read Heylin: 02, Xiaolin: 00. "Call me Air Jack." Jack called himself arrogantly. Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay groaned at the lame name, but Naruto smirked. "How about we call you the momma's boy." Everyone laughed at that fitting name for Jack Spicer.

"Two points ain't anything to strut about." Jermaine grabbed the ball and dribbled it down the court. Jack's robot used a vacume like device in its hand to take the ball and extended its arm to dunk it in the basket. Now the score board had Heylin: 04, Xiaolin: 00. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Spicers an annoying pest that makes robots thats atleast ten times weaker than Eggman's bots. Atleast Eggman put up more of a challange." Naruto said.

"Who's Eggman?" Raimundo asked. "Eggman is also an evil genius who builds robots, a real evil genius that has almost concored the world from time to time. The man's I.Q. is 300 and has or rather had dreams of making a place called Eggmanland." Naruto started to explain. "Everytime his plan nearly succeeds or even begin, they get trashed by Sonic and his friends. Heck, he makes better mechines than Spicer here."

"Sounds like he's a nasty varmen, we better hope him and Spicer don't ever team up." Clay said. Naruto nodded. "Yes, but that part won't be a problem since I wasted him a while ago." Naruto recived some confused lookes. "Wait, you killed the guy?" Raimundo asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and the reasons are that I'm the avatar of both Kami and Shinigami, and he tried to take over the world in multiple ways. He of tried to use powers that could oh say, unleash a god-like being of time that could destroy the past, present, and future, or something that involves ancient powers that sould never be messed with."(Oh wait, it did happen.)

"Right, maybe we should focus on the Showdown, then talk about a evil super villian genius and his plans later." Kimiko said. Everyone nodded back to the Showdown. Jermaine and Omi were scoring baskets as fast as Jack and his robot was. After awhile, the clock had 30 seconds left and the score was Heylin 38/Xiaolin 38.

Jermaine and Omi were running down the court with the ball in Jermaine's posession. Before Jermain could make it any futher or even throw the ball into the basket, the foot of Jack's robot came down on Jermaine. Jermaine tossed the ball and the Mantis Flip Coin to Omi to finish the game. "What? Stop him." Jack commanded his robot to do. Omi jumped in the air, but Jack's Robot blocked the path, forcing Omi to land on the hands. Omi then used the momentum he gain to jump towards the other basket, and the robot started tipping over and released Jermaine.

Omi's feet landed on the rim of the hoop, causing it to bend and jumped to the other side of the court with the power of the flip coin, and made the basket before the clock ran out of time. The score changed to Heylin: 38/Xiaolin: 40 and the bell rang two seconds after the final score was made.

-Showdown ending flashes-

Omi, Jermaine, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, Dojo, and Naruto were back on the blacktop basketball court. Dojo and the other monks were ready to take off and head back to the temple. "Jermaine, it was nice meeting you and I hope you visit the Xiaolin Temple sometime." Omi said. "Yep, but for now I'll stay here." Jermaine told Omi.

Omi got on Dojo and the group took off, waving Jermaine good bye.

-In Konoha-

The rookie nine(Minus Naruto and Sasuke), Team Gai, and the sensei's of the teams were in a meeting with Jiraiya at the Korean BBQ. They were discussing about Naruto's lack of where abouts. "I just can't seem to find the gaki, I looked everywhere he could be at and he's not there." Jiraiya said in a frustrated tone. "But Jiraiya-sama, how is that possible? You a sannin and Naruto is only a genin, there is no way he could hide from you." Sakura confusinly asked.

"I don't know, the only thing I do know is that Naruto met up with some woman and disappeared." Hinata eye's slightly opened. 'A woman met up with Naruto-kun? She couldn't be Naruto-kun's girlfriend, can she?' Hinata thought. "I can't even find the woman that Naruto even met up with. How can it be hard to find a beauiful woman like that and a blond brat that wheres kill me orange?" Jiraiya asked very loudly, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Calm down Jiraiya. I'm sure Naruto is okay, where ever he is." Kakashi told Jiraiya. "Yosh, Naruto's Flames of Youth burns too brightly to be caught by any unyouthful nuke-nin." Gai shouted loudly. Lee was agreeing with him. "Naruto is no doubt becoming stronger and making his youthful flames stronger and brighter."

Shikamaru was curious. "Could that woman want Naruto for his 'special power'?" Shikamaru asked, knowing that Sakura didn't know about Naruto's condition. Jiraiya shrugged his sholders. "I don't know, it could be a possiblity. Though I thought only the Akatsuki was looking people like Naruto." Jiraiya explained. Sakura, not knowing what the Akatsuki was or that Naruto contained Kyuubi, asked. "Special Power? people like Naruto? Akatsuki? What are you all talking about and what about others like Naruto?"

Kakashi sighed lightly. "Naruto as a 'special bloodline' that a group of rogue ninjas that want, and there are others that have a similar power that Naruto has." Sakura didn't know that Naruto had a bloodline of any kind. Ino placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Naruto's going to be alright, we have to worry about Sasuke trying to leave again." Ino asured Sakura, hoping to calm her down.

veryone else knew that was true, the Uchiha would try to defect again if given a chance. Without Naruto, trying to catch Sasuke would be harder.

-Orochimaru's lair-

Orochimaru wasn't exactly having a good day today. Ever since Orochimaru found out that Naruto brought back Sasuke Uchiha, he's been having his sound nins look for Naruto and kill him. Orochimaru also found out about Naruto's banishment, trying to use this as an advantage. But everytime the sound ninja came back from any searches for Naruto Uzumaki, he was no where to be found.

"HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND ONE BLOND BRAT WITH WISKER MARKS?" Orochimaru yelled as his search and destroy team failed to find the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, ...again. "Search every where, even the damn leaf village, and don't come back until you have found him. If you managed to kill him, bring back his body for study."

Orochimaru's men nodded and left. "Orochimaru-sama" Orochimaru's assitant, Kabuto, said. "The only information I could find out is that Naruto last encountered a woman with golden hair and eight wings like an angel. I don't have anymore information on the where abouts of Naruto or the woman."

Orochimaru started smirking. "This makes things more interesting, she might help me finding the key to immortality. I also want her corpes for study as well." Kabuto nodded and left. 'Kukuku, soon I'll have the Sharingan, the power of a jinchuuriki, and immortality. Nothing, not even the damn Shinigami can do anything about it.' thought Orochimaru with a sick grin on his face.

-Kami's domain-

Kami frowned at Orochimaru's thoughts. "Rouge, I would like you to send a message to Tsunade in the council chamber. Tell them where Naruto is, but not how he got there." Kami said to an interested Rouge. "I have a feeling your going to make the civilan council try to send some of their ninja on a wild goose chased." Rouge smirked, she was begining to like Kami's mischievous side. Kami laughed a little. "Where did you think Naruto got his pranking prowlness from?"

After a little laugh, Kami sent Rouge to the council chamber via teleportation.

-council chambers-

Tsunade was still in the council meeting trying to stop anything that involved Naruto's execution and pampering the Uchiha's arrogance. "Well, I see things are going well." a new voice(to everyone in the chamber) said. Everyone turned to see a light tan, white haired woman in tight black pants and a tight pink T-shirt with a heart in the middle.(Its Rouge if everyone knows what she looks like) "Who are you?" demanded Yasha Haruno.

Rouge smirked. "Oh I don't want to tell you yet, as I don't trust you enough." Homura yelled. "You will tell your name to the council or you'll be marked for treason." Rouge laughed. "Sorry but I'm not apart of this village, neither civilan nor ninja ranks. Also I'm only here to send a message. Naruto was last seen at the Xiaolin Temple, though he probably left by noooooooooooowwwwwwwww" Rouge said until she was grabbed by Tsunade and taken out of the room.

Tsunade looked at Rouge with an angry glare. "Do you know what you have just done? You practically put Naruto's life in danger, and how do you know him?" Tsunade asked. Rouge smirked her usual sly smirk. "Don't worry, Naruto will be safe. Those idiots would never find him because the temple is hidden and I know Naruto-kun because I helped train him in the same stealth I use. Later, Oh and the name's Rouge." Rouge explained before running of and disappearing. Tsunade followed but Rouge disappeared before Tsunade could catch up.

'Damn it, I have no choice but to trust her. I just hope Naruto is alright.' Tsunade thought as she went back to the council chamber to finish the meeting.

-Unknown Location-

Danzo was walking in an alley. "I have the location of Naruto Uzumaki for your master." Danzo said. A familiar silver haired boy with glasses walked out. "Really, our ninja has been looking for him but failed. How is it that you know his location?" Kabuto asked. The bandaged elder chuckled. "Some white haired woman told us, but be warned this could be a trap. I have no idea where this Xiaolin Temple is."

Kabuto chuckled. "It shouldn't that hard to find, its a temple. And if its the kind of temple with monks, then the fox chakra is inaccessable." Danzo nodded, thinking what Kabuto said would be true.

-With the emo-

Sasuke has been looking through hiis clans library for any jutsus that will improve the power of his **Sharingan**, he wanted more power. Alas Sasuke couldn't find any jutsu he knew, eventhough there are some he can't do because he didn't have enough chakra, but Sasuke continued looking through his family scrolls to find anything about gaining red chakra or giving the **Sharingan** the ability to steal bloodlines.

Clearly the Uchiha has lost his mind, even the ANBU that were secretly watching the Uchiha was thinking that. One of the ANBU left to report Sasuke's intentions.

-In the Hokage's office-

Tsunade was drinking a bottle sake and filling out the dreaded paperwork. She sent Jiraiya to find the Xiaolin Temple that Rouge said Naruto was at, a just incase precaution.(She doesn't know about the whole Naruto in other worlds part). Both Sannin thought it was in the Western continents and wanted to prevent any harm to Naruto. Tsunade didn't find out that the Council went behind her back and sent hunter nin to execute Naruto Uzumaki and bring back his head.

All of the rookie genin(except for Sasuke-teme) and the jonin were worried for Naruto, heck even most of the villages shinobi hoped that the blond would be alright until his sentence is over.

-Back at the Xiaolin Temple-

Naruto was on the roof of one of the buildings, looking at the stars and the moon of this world. 'No matter what world I'm in, the moons and stars are alway beautiful in the night sky.' Naruto thought. Naruto had removed his emotional mask the day he had been banished from Konoha. 'If the banishment never happend, then I probably never would be here.' Naruto was snapped out of his when Kimiko called him.

"Naruto, can you come down here. I want to tell you something." Kimiko said with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. 'I hope he doesn't reject me, or be like thoses guys back at Tokyo who just liked me for my money and looks alone.' Kimiko had a bit of a bad past with some of the boys back at Tokyo.

Naruto jumped off the roof and landed right in front of Kimiko. "Yes Kimiko-chan?" Kimiko's light blush deepend. Kimiko started speaking. "Naruto, I feel like I developed a crush on you and it grew over the time you stayed here." Kimko said. Naruto lightly chuckled and wrapped his arm around Kimiko's waist. "Kimiko-chan, I also felt an attachment to you. Your beautiful, smart, strong, and you have many other great qualities. If any guy only wanted for any shallow reasons, would be idiots not to know the great person you are." Naruto smirked as Kimiko's eyes widend.

'He likes me, he really likes me.' Kimiko thought excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Kimiko-chan, I should tell you that you may have to share me." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. This confused Kimiko completly. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well in my village, there's a law known as the Clan Restoration Act, for clans with bloodlines that is near extinction, to force the males to marry multipule women to restore the clan." Naruto explained. He had hoped that Kimiko didn't take that the wrong way. Kimiko just smiled as her eyes softend. "I don't care if you have to marry more than one woman, I know that if they all love you like I do and your big heart will love all of us. But I get to be your first when we're ready." Kimiko said, smirking with a little perverted smirk.

Naruto blushed at the last part. 'Why did that arouse me for some reason. Then again, I am kind of sexy. No, bad Naruto, no perverted thoughts' Naruto mentally slapped the teenage perverseness away. Naruto picked up Kimiko bridal style and took her to her room. It was geting late and it was bed time.

-chapter end-

Sorry about the long update, some how the log in was glitching and wouldn't let me and possibly anyone else in.

IgnikaKanak: With that out of the way, I'd like to say that Kitsune Saiyan is up for adoption. One warning, do not, I repeat, DO NOT do the SakuraxAkamaru lemon omake. That is the reason it got taken off.

Naruto: Wow, this chapter is great.

IgnikaKanak: Yep and to say sorry I would like to start focusing on Naruto's Quest for Power. Ja nee. R&R no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

IgnikaKanak: Right now the crossovers with Naruto is: Jak and Daxter, Xiaolin Showdown, Blood Plus, Teen Titans, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Code Lyoko, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda series, DragonBall Z/GT, Ben 10: Alien Force, W.I.T.C.H., Kung Fu Panda, Avatar the last Airbender, X-men Evolution, Sly Cooper, Star Wars: Clone Wars(The current cartoon network series), InuYasha. I might add other cross overs with other games, anime, cartoons and books. I do not own anything but my OC's that I create for stories, and my bloodlines and legendary powers that I create.

Naruto: Alright, Time to kick some more ass.

IgnikaKanak: Right, oh So far no one has offered to adopt the Kitsune Saiyan yet. Any one wanting to adopt it or use my bloodlines thats listed on my profile or heck, need a story idea basis, please PM me. Kick it.

Harem currently contains: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Blaze the cat(soon to be catgirl) Hanabi, Temari, Ten-Ten, Tsunade, Shizune, Koyuki, Fem. Kyuubi, Sasame, Isarabi, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Anko, Yugito, Kimiko, Wuya, Katnappe, Rouge the batgirl, Tsunami(From Wave) Konan, and more will be revealed later. P.S. You will not expect this

---------------(Story Start)--------------------

---(Mind scape)---

Naruto found himself in a gentle forest with rabbits and other animals running around. 'Okay, eather I'm high or..' Naruto's thoughts was interupted by a familiar voice. **"No kit, your not high. Your in your mind again, although I like the improvements after you took that damn idiot mask off. Your here because Kami and some white haired woman want to talk to you."** The Kyuubi said, out of its cage with a collar on its neck. The seal tag was on the collar now.

Naruto turned to see Kami and Rouge by a group of trees. "Nice to see ya again tiger." Rouge said winking. Naruto's eyes widened as Rouge hugged him. "R-r-rouge? How?" Rouge pressed her index and middle fingers of her left hand. "Shh, lets not ruin the moment Naruto-kun." Rouge giggle.

Kami and Kyuubi sweat dropped as both of them are slightly being ignored. "Ahem" Kami cleared her throat, catching Naruto's and Rouge's attention. Separating, Naruto started paying attention. "I suppose you want to know why I called you here." Kami started to explain. "The reason is to to tell you Wuya's past, though Kyuubi knows some of her life." Kyuubi lightly flinched.

-Flashback no jutsu-

_Wuya, as a 10 year old child was crying. Her mother was dead since Wuya's birth, Her father kicked her out of the house, many of the kids and villagers were picking on her and taunting her. She had even tried to make friends with 10 year old Dashi, but all Dashi did was tease her and the markings on her face._

_'No matter what I try to do, I can't seem to make friends with any one. Why does everyone hate me?' young Wuya thought. What snapped out of her thoughts was an adult sized fox purring(If foxes can purr) and rubbing the side of its body around Wuya's body. The only thing that was not normal was the nine tails it had._

_"What are you? I've never seen a nine tailed fox like you before." Wuya asked. The fox looked at Wuya and smiled gently. **"I'm known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I smelled some blood and thought someone was hurt. Here I find you crying, may I ask why your crying?"**_

_Wuya wiped the tears off her face. "Everybody hate me for these marks on my face. They think I'm a freak of some kind." Wuya stated crying again. Kyuubi was saddend, socity in China is cruel. If anything in their eye that is different, they think is bad.(Like we are to day mostly). **"I don't hate you, I can tell you have wonderful potential to prove them wrong. In fact, I'll be your friend and help you along the way."** Kyuubi said_

_Wuya stop crying and looked at the fox. "You will?" The fox nodded and Wuya hugged it. "Thank you."_

_-(Time skip)-_

_Wuya, now atleast 20 years old, was practicing her magic that Kyuubi gave her. **"Alright Wuya, thats enough. I must say I'm impressed that you adapted to your magic so fast."** The Kyuubi complemented. Wuya smiled. "Thanks to you, if you hadn't helped me I wouldn't be where I am today."_

_"Well Well Well. If it isn't the legendary Kyuubi No Kitsune, and she's training the freak. How about training the Xiaolin Grand Master, Dashi." the now 20 year old Dashi. Kyuubi snarled at Dashi. **"Why would I train someone who treated my best friend like crap. Not a chance in hell."** Dashi glared at Kyuubi. "Then if you wont train me, then I'll banish you from our world." Dashi then summoned the surrounding Chi energy and sent Kyuubi some other world and preventing her from coming back._

_"Dashi you bastard, I will never forgive you for what you did. I will plan on making you suffer most." Wuya shouted as Dashi quickly ran off.(and the rest is basicly what you already know. Wuya fights Dashi in a heated battle, Dashi wins by saying that he's sorry and fooling Wuya.)_

-Kai-

Naruto's KI was now off the charts. Wuya and himself were the same in many ways. "May I ask where Dashi is?" Naruto asked. Kami pointed to a random tree and said. "Behind there." Naruto used his new super speed and caught the Grand Master monk. "Okay okay, I did pick on Wuya when she was younger, but I thought she was evil." Dashi tried to defend himself. Naruto wacked Dashi upside the head.

Kami shook her head, then got an idea. "Naruto would be able to befriend Wuya, but I think him knowing how to make Shen Gong Wu will aid him." Kyuubi and Rouge smirked, they knew what Kami was doing. "Alright, the secret is doing an array of seals and symbols, which is in this scroll. Then when that's done, take any item and think of what powers the Wu you want to make." Dashi gave Naruto a scroll for making Shen Gong Wu.

"Thanks, and I won't make the same amount of Wu you did and make some that aren't useless." Naruto turned to Kami. "Thank you for telling me Kaa-san." Naruto slightly smiled as Kami made a shocked face, as did Rouge and Kyuubi. "H-how did you find out." Kami said. Naruto smirked. "When Raimundo snuck into my scrolls, I found that Ero-sennin planted yours and dad's scrolls. I never expected that you and dad were Kami and Shinigami."

Kami nervously laughed. "Right. Well son, now you have the secret of the Shen Gong Wu, and know about Wuya's past. I belive you should wake up now." Rouge kissed Naruto on the cheek. "See ya around my foxy lover" Kyuubi grinned a little. **"Kit, please save Wuya from her darkness. She shouldn't be like this."** Naruto nodded. "I will, and that is a promise of a life time."

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was becoming even more furious than ever, he was still mad that he lost to the dead last of the academy, but the other clans refused to give him their clan justu that he though was so rightfuly his. 'Orochimaru was right, this village was holding me back. I must go back to him for more power.' Sasuke was planning on sneaking out.

-In Orochimaru's Lair-

Kabuto recived another report of failing to find the Xaiolin Temple. 'Damn it, this is impossible. Orochimaru will surely force me to dress up in those close he wanted Sasuke to where again.' Kabuto shivered at the thought. Kabuto hated dressing up as a young feminine boy(I believe theres a term for that but what.)

"Search the countries again, even if you have to go though the eastern continents." Kabuto commanded. The sound ninja nodded and left. 'Orochimaru-sama will not tolerate faliure, as long as he gets the blond's body, he'll be happy'

-At Eggman's broken lair-

Team Metal (Metal Sonic, Metal Shadow, and Metal Knuckles' team name) was furiously working to pin point the blond boy's location. "It is difficult to track chaos energy through different worlds, this boy seems to be rarely use them. I did how ever notice fluxuations of chaos energy on a world, even though they are small and seperate." Metal Shadow said.

Metal Sonic turned to the screen Metal Shadow was working on. "Can you pin point it?" Metal Shadow let out a metalic chuckle. "Already did." Metal Shadow pressed a button and cordinates appeared. "Excelent, with these cordinates, we will find this blond boy that destroyed Eggman." Team Metal left to prepare a portal to the world where the boy is.

-In Konoha-

Tsunade called all the sensei's of the rookie teams and the rookie nine with Team Gai to her office. "Tsunade-sama, why did you call us here?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade started explaining. "Recently I found out Naruto's location, but the council did as well." There were gaspes, except Sasuke who wanted to kill Naruto. "Well not his complete location, just where he's at. From what I know, he's something called the Xiaolin Temple."

'Xiaolin Temple? If the dobe is there, then theres power to be gained there.' Sasuke though. "Tsunade-sama, I request permission to go on a search team to find Naruto." Sakura said. Tsunade shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not simple, Jiraiya isn't able to find this temple. Thankfuly neither can the hunter nins, so Naruto's safe until he comes back from his 'training trip'" Sasuke scowled, the dead last was training to become stronger, it should be him that should be on the training trip.

-With Naruto-

Naruto woke up feelling something warm hugging him. He looked down to see Kimiko with her head snuggling him like a teddy bear pillow.'Thats right, Kimiko aske me to stay with her last night. I never thought she would this cute like this.' Naruto thought. "Kimiko-chan, time to wake up." Kimiko groaned, but got up none the less. Kimiko gave a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. "Morning Naruto." Naruto smiled. "Morning, and guess what I got right here." Naruto said and pulled a scroll out of nowhere, confusing Kimiko.

"Whats in the scroll?" Kimiko asked. "I have the secret of creating the Shen Gong Wu." Naruto answered, laughing at the shock of Kimiko's face.

"No way, how did you get it?" Kimiko almost begged. Naruto whistled a bit. "Well, I almost beat Dashi up for treating Wuya like I was put through, but Kami prevented me from that." Kimiko looked down at the ground. "I didn't know Wuya was treated like you in your village." Naruto nodded. "True, but Wuya didn't have anyone try to kill her, only pick on her and hurt her. When she was ten, Kyuubi befriended her and over the years, Wuya was pretty strong with magic."

"What happened next?" Kimiko asked. Naruto had a saddend look on his face. "Dashi found out about Kyuubi teaching Wuya magic and wanted Kyuubi to teach him, but Kyuubi refused and told Dashi to screw himself. Dashi, angry at Kyuubi and wanted to piss off Wuya even more, banished Kyuubi from this world."

Kimiko gasped. "You mean Wuya is like she is now because of losing her first friend?" Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi asked me to save Wuya from her darkness." "But I thought you said Kyuubi was sealed."

Naruto sighed. "Yes, Kyuubi was sealed, but the fox was too strong to be sealed in an item nor anyone with a chakra system." Kimiko then remembered that the fox attack during the day of his birth and said. "Kyuubi was sealed was inside you wasn't it." Naruto nodded, thinking Kimiko would run away from him.

Then he felt a hug, hearing a few sobs, Naruto didn't expect this. "Naruto, your the strongest person I know. You can go through hell and back to protect those you love, even me." Naruto smiled at Kimiko's words. "Thank you Kimiko-chan, I needed that." Naruto rubbed Kimiko's head. "Now lets tell Master Fung about this." Naruto and Kimiko left to talk to Master Fung about what happend.

-later-

Naruto had finished explaining what happend during his sleep. "I had known that Wuya was not truely evil and the cruelness of Dashi's actions towards her when they were younger. But to convince Dashi to give you the secret to making Shen Gong Wu is unbelieveible." Fung said. Naruto was scrating the back of his head. "Yeah, well I was pretty ticked." Master Fung rubbed his chin. "When you plan on making new Shen Gong Wu, warn me and Dojo before you do."

Naruto and Kimiko nodded and left the room. "Hey Kimiko-chan, got any ideas for Shen Gong Wu?" Naruto asked. Kimiko thought about it. "Well, I know a few things I've seen on the net and TV back home that I wished was real." Naruto smirked, this is one of the few things he liked about Kimiko. "That sounds interesting, I wonder what we could make with that imagination of yours." Naruto said in a teasing tone. Kimiko laughed. "Oh you tease."

-Training ground-

Naruto and the young Xiaolin warriors were training, of course Naruto was uping the training a bit.(By that, I mean makeing them where weights to get stronger and faster.) Raimundo thought this was torture, Omi was determend to become the strongest, Kimiko knew this was necessary, and Clay was getting through this pretty easily. "Clay, it appears your father came to visit." "Huh?" Clay lost focus and got hid by a sand bag.

"Ouch." Naruto winced, that bag hit Clay straight in the face. "Well, we better get Clay up and see his father." Naruto said. "Just a minute Naruto, I have a mission for you. You will get the legendary elemental sword, its power may help you in the future, but it may take some time to get it." Fung told Naruto. "It's not like the sword is in a booby trapped cave and could take me weeks to get it, but it would be best to prepare supplies just in case." Fung agreed with Naruto.

Naruto went and got supplies for this trip. "Naruto, why are you packing?" Kimiko asked. Naruto explained the mission given to him by Fung. "Master Fung told me the blade was called the Niji Sojokou Ken (Rainbow Element Blade), with enough power to match Wuya of a chosen dragon. If each chosen dragon has one element, I wander what a person with all the elements can do?" "An elemental sword, I never heard of something like that. Naruto, I want you to becareful and come back to me alive, if I lost you, it would feel like I died as well." Kimiko said in a worried tone.

Unable standing the sight of beautiful girls and women crying, Naruto pulled Kimiko into a hug. "Don't worry Kimiko-chan, I'll be alright. I will come back to you, I promise." Naruto kissed Kimiko's forehead in a lightly loving kiss, making Kimiko blush even more. Little did the two love birds know, Raimundo was spying on the scene and thought this was good blackmail material.

While the chosen ones and Clay's father left to get the recent active wu, Naruto ran of to the direction of Niji Sojokou Ken was.

-Back in Konoha-

Sasuke was searching through Naruto's belongings, hoping to find anything on the red chakra. 'What scroll hold the jutsu or whatever gives a person red chakra. I must have it so that only I, the last Uchiha, will have this power. Even that slut of a Hokage will be forced to bare my offspring.' Okay, Sasuke has lost his mind.

The ANBU that were still watching him sweatdropped as Sasuke broke into Naruto's apparment. "Do you think we should take him in, I mean he did break into a persons home without permission." An ANBU wearing a bear mask

Sasuke kicked a trash can that was full of ramen cups out of frustration. How he hated Naruto was an understatement. "I want more power, power is the only thing in life that all Uchiha should have. I deserve power, only the most powerful of powers I should have."

-On Mobius-

Team Metal was using all of the remaining machine parts that weren't damaged, to make a portal generator. "Metal Sonic, after we finish this portal, we must test this so it is to become accurate." Metal Shadow said as it tighted some bolts of the generator. Stroking its metal chin, Metal Sonic agreed, they don't want to wind up at a palce that could destroy them or mix up their parts.

"Ah who cares, as long as we pound the stupid flesh bag into a pulp, I'll be happy." Metal Knuckles carried a few steel bars. Being made for brawn, it lacks the same amount of mental capacity as the real Knux. "I am begining to wonder why Eggman made you in the first place." said.(Thats what I'll call Team Metal individually) The three robot version's of the three most powerful mobians weren't getting off to a great start of teamwork.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was dodging many arrows, darts, spikes, bladed pendelums, and other kinds of booby traps there are. 'Damn, this must be one hell of a sword to put all these traps for.' Naruto thought as he dodged another barrage of arrows. Naruto hoped that Kimiko would be alright. He then noticed that there were no more traps where he was and ahead of him. "Huh, I guess they never finished installing the traps." Naruto walked forward a few dozen steps until Naruto's right foot sank a bit.

"Then again, I could be wrong." Naruto heard a loud rumbling behind him. There was a large boulder rolling towards him and was not stopping any time soon. "Ah Shit." Naruto took of running at super sonic speed, knowing he can out run it until it gets caught on something. Naruto made it to a fork going two separate directions. "Hmm I got time better get some shadow clones to see which side to got to." Naruto said to himself, and signlessly making two shadow clones to go to the different directions. After a few moments, the information of the clones came to him.

"So the right then the left is to the Niji Sojokou Ken huh, well better hustle." Naruto started run in to the direction the blade was.

-With the chosen dragon monks-

Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Clay's father were in a dust town to get the latest Shen Gong Wu, the Orb of Tornami. The only problem was that Jack found it first. The group was about to make a plan, but Clay's father interfeared with the plan and told Clay to get it. Knowing Clay and the need to impress his father, Clay charged recklessly at Jack to get the orb, but Jack activated the Wu and flooded the whole town.

"Haha, smell ya later losers." Jack laugh as he flew off with the Orb of Tornami. "Dang it Clay, if this is what the temple is teachin' then ya won't be there anymore." Everyone else gasped, Clay was going to be taken home.

-Later at the Temple-

"I can't believe Clay is going back home." Kimiko saddly said. "I know, but his dad thought the temple isn't helping him grow mature enough." Raimundo added. Omi was training to hide his saddness. "By the way Kimiko, did anything interesting with Naruto, like hug or kiss him?" Kimiko stiffen slightly. Raimundo smirked. "Rai, I ams so going kick your butt if try to blackmail me and Naruto. And you don't want Naruto to kick your butt when he has super strength." Kimiko threatend and Raimundo paled. 'I hadn't thought about that.'

Raimundo quickly took out his digital camera and deleted the picture of Naruto and Kimiko on it. "Okay, the picture is deleted and I get to live. But right now we have to find away to get Clay back." Raimundo reminded them. "Now I remember, that lone star amulet is really the Star Hanabi. I didn't reconize it because it wasn't active." Dojo slithered in with the scroll on his hands. "That means it could go active any second and Jack could be all over them." Kimiko added.

"We must help our friend Clay before Jack gets his hands on the Star Hanabi." Omi declared

-In the council room-Konoha-

The civilan council and elders were discussing with each other. "None of the hunter-nins found the demons hideout, they searched every inch of the shinobi and western continates. " Yasha scoffed. "He must be back in hell where he belongs, he is a demon after all." A fat civilan countered the idea. "Or he could be hinding the temple with his demon magic. There's also a posibility that he already destroyed the temple to prevent Uchiha-sama from learning jutsu there."

"No matter, whatever the demon learned, we will force him to teach Sasuke-sama the jutsu and execute him. We can just frame him with a few false crimes and an impersonater of it." Danzo sceamed, secretly he would cast a genjutsu and use the kyuubi jinchuuriki as a weapon and take over the planet.

-With Tsunade-

Tsunade was ticked, the council went being her back and sent hunter nin to exterminate Naruto. Luckly the hunter's failed, because Tsunade put them on probation for the next three years. The female hokage became weary of the elder and civilan council, they gained too much power and let it go to their heads. She then deciided to read the Konoha laws and regulation's book.

-With the chosen ones-

Kimiko, Dojo, Raimundo, and Omi arrived at Clay's home, which was a cattle farm. The group told Clay and his father that the lone star is really the Shen Gong Wu, Star Hanabi. "Well hold on there. No one's getting this star but Clay, and he won't get it unless he proves that he's a man." Clay's father said.

The group was determend to get the Star Hanabi and Clay back to the temple, so they stayed and tried you help Clay become a man. They did chores, such as herding the cattle. Omi on the other hand, was learning how to milk a cow, though ol' Betsy was the only milking cow in the ranch. Though Omi didn't know the proper way to milk a cow, so Betsy kicked Omi out of the barn she was in. To Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi, these chores were harder than the ones at the temple. Surely Clay would have been called a man by now.

"I can't take much more of this, even my weights feel heavier than ever." Raimundo complained. Kimiko for once agreed with Raimundo, this was too much. "My friends, let us rest as we will be continuing this tommarow." Omi said.

-With Naruto-

"Damn...You...Dashi." Naruto said inbetween punches he threw at a unknown beast protecting the Niji Sojokou Ken. Naruto dodged a swipe at him and countered with a kick to the head. Finally knocking the beast out, Naruto walked up the steps of the pedastel. On the way, one of the steps sunk down that Naruto stepped on. Naruto heard stone doors rise open and saw nine more of the same beast he fought early.

-Both the Xiaolin Temple and Texas-

"DASHI YOU NO GOOD MOTHERFUCKER, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!!!" a shout was heard in most places of the planet. People had wondered who or what could make that loud of a noise. "It appears Naruto is facing some of the traps Dashi left in that cave." Fung said to himself.

The chosen one also heard Naruto's shout out. Kimiko giggled alittle, Omi was asking about two certain words that shouldn't be heard from an 8 year old, Raimundo wondered why Naruto cursed Dashi and wanted to beat him up, and Clay and his father didn't even want to touch that subject.

-In Kami's domain-

Kami was shaking her head, Dashi must have really loved that sword to protect it that well. Dashi was chuckling lightly. 'maybe I should warn him about the stone goliaths and gargoyles too.' The grand xiaolin master thought, regreting ever mounting that kind of defense for the most powerful elemental blade that was immune to time and rust.

Rouge had a worried look on her face, she hoped that Naruto would be alright. "Rouge" Kami finally snapping Rouge out of her thoughts. "Naruto will be alright and he never gives up." Rouge was reasured that Naruto will be alright. While it was true Naruto never gives up, something felt wrong to Rouge back at her home world.

-In Eggman's broken base-

Team Metal sped around the base, looking for many parts and scrap peices of metal and materials fore an artifial chaos energy generater. They were also trying to work under the radar so no Mobian would notice what they're doing. "Alright, soder the wire to the mother board and establish a power out put." commanded. did said task and got on out put reading of only half of what was needed. "Continue to look through the notes and plans Eggman left, there maybe something there that will give us mor power." and left to find the room filled with plans, notes, and blue prints of everything Eggman thought of.

-Elsewhere on Mobius-

A purple cat Mobian was walking through the park, with her thought filled with the blond shinobi she met a while ago. 'I like Silver, don't I?' She mentaly asked herself. Blaze the Cat, a powerful Mobian with the ability to create and manipulate fire, was unsure that she loved Silver the Hedgehog more or Naruto.

'There's Silver, maybe I can ask him.' Blaze ran to the silver furred hedgehog. "Hey Silver, I need to ask you something." Blaze called out, noticing that Silver stiffiened quickly. "Y-yes Blaze?" Silver kept his back at the purple cat. Blaze was confused as to why Silver wouldn't face her. "I just wanted to know if you-Hey is that my lipstick?" Blaze started until she noticed a familiar lipstick container. Silver started sweating. "Okay, I have to tell you this. I'm in love with Shadow and I'm going to ask the chaos emeralds and master emeralds to change me into a female." Silver explained.

Blaze surpressed her urge to laugh, but she got her answer. "Right, I somehow expected this." Blaze giggled, Silver did have the feminine features and if Silver did become a female, Shadow will have alot on his hands. After Silver left to do his plan of catching Shadow's attention and changing sexes, Blaze fell on the ground laughing. "Oh my god that is so funny hahaha."

-Back at the cattle ranch-

Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi did the same thing as yesterday, feed the cattle, lead them to water, and what not. As they were about to head back, Dojo quickly came by. "Guys, guys, the Star Hanabi just went active, and to make it worse is Jack Spicer is there." Everyone lightly gasped and ran to the ranch.

When they finally arrived, the started fighting the Jackbots that were surrounding the ranch. Clay's father was pinned down by two Jackbots, and Jack walking towards the adult cowboy. "I'll take that." Jack pulled the star off of the man's neck. Clay charged through the blockade of Jackbots and knocked off the Jackbots holding his father. "Clay, get the star." Kimiko yelled as she was ripping through the poorly built bots.

Clay saw Jack starting to fly off with the star. Clay lassoed on to one of Jacks feet and pulled. "Git back here, ya dirty snake." Clay continued pulling the rope. Jack strained the rope enough to snap it, but in doing so he dropped the Shen Gong Wu. "I got it." Clay ran to the wu, and Jack dived to the same wu as well. "No you don't" Jack said.

Jack then pulled out the Orb of Tornami and activated it. "Orb of Tornami." The flood water came out the orb, and flooded the whole ranch. "Jack Spicer, you forget my element is water." Omi said. A loud moo was heard from the barn. "BETSY." Omi yelled and hopped off to save the cow. Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay's father swam up to the roof of the house.

"Wheres the star?" Raimundo asked. Everyone that was on the roof looked around until Clay spotted it floating down a current. "I got it." Clay ran towards the Wu again. Jack also dived to get the wu, both caught the star, causing a showdown to happen.

-Showdown flashes-

The land started to rise up, making small pockets of land. Floating in mid air was a really large hay stack, with the Star Hanabi flying into the pile of hay. "GONG YI TEMPAI" Clay and Jack started their showdown, and they rode... pitch forks?(I have no idea why they are riding on that.) Jack and Clay also made it a Shen Yi Bu Dare, Jack bet the Orb of Tornami and the Sword of the Storm while Clay bet the Serpent's Tail and the Jetbootsu.

The two were flying in and out of the hay pile looking for the Shen Gong Wu. "Dang it Clay, look in the center, in the center." Clay's father yelled commands, trying to help his son. "I'm tryin' Daddy." Clay yelled back. Jack was starting to get frustrated and pulled out the Sword of the Storms. "This is getting old, Sword of the Storms." The wind powers of the sword caused the hay pile to scatter into the sky, with the Star Hanabi as well.

"Clay, theres the star." Kimiko pointed and to the glowing Wu that was flying with the wind. Clay saw the energy the Wu as leaving and flew towards it. Jack, being the evil jerk he his, ran interference with his Jackbots. Clay was forced back, on to a pocket of land after being thrown off of the pitch fork he was riding.(For some reason, that sounds wrong.) "Dang nabbit, No more mister nice cowboy." Clay grabbed the Serpent's Tail. "Serpent's Tail." Clay started flying towards the Star Hanabi and intangible.

"Jackbots stop him." Jack ordered. The said bots attempted to attack with their claws and blades, but they went through and destroyed each other. A new pitch fork flew towards Clay, and Clay deactivated the wu and got on the pitch fork. Jack was on the opposite side of the floating star, so basicly it was a game of chicken. The two charged at each other, neither side backing down. Actually Jack screeched like a girl at the last minute and flew away, allowing Clay to win the showdown.

-Showdown ending flashes-

Clay had won the showdown and also is fathers respects. "Keep the star son, I was wrong about you. You are man enough and the temple teachin' you to be one." Clay smiled. "Thanks daddy." Clay got his things and got on Dojo. Clay waved at his father on last time before returning to the temple. "It's good to have you back Clay." Raimundo said. "It's good to be back, but where was Naruto?" Clay asked.

Omi and Raimundo wondered the same thing. "Yes, where is our friend?" Omi asked. "He's off to find a legendary sword Dashi hid, and that shout must have been Naruto getting frustrated at one of the traps." Kimiko explained. "Naruto's after the Niji Sojokou Ken? With that, we could easily wipe the floor with that blade on our side." Dojo said/asked

-With Naruto-

BANG BANG BANG

Naruto was using his chaos energy created guns to take down the stone sentries, of course he had to shoot off the limbs first. "Damn it Dashi, why in hells name do you put so many fucking traps?" **"Kit, for once I agree with you there. That blade better be damn powerful to be this well gaurded."** Naruto shot more of the stone sentries and gargoyles.

-Story end-

Ignika Kanak: Damn that chapter is over.

Naruto: Awesome chapter.

Ignika Kanak: Oh and send me any Shen Gong Wu idea's you have, bloodlines as well, if you want. Please read and review, no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

IgnikaKanak: Right now the crossovers with Naruto is: Jak and Daxter, Xiaolin Showdown, Blood Plus, Teen Titans, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Code Lyoko, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda series, Bleach, Dead Space(For comidic reasons), DragonBall Z/GT, Ben 10: Alien Force, W.I.T.C.H., Kung Fu Panda, One Piece, Avatar the last Airbender, X-men Evolution, Star Fox, Sly Cooper, Star Wars: Clone Wars(The current cartoon network series), InuYasha. I might add other cross overs with other games, anime, cartoons and books. I do not own anything but my OC's that I create for stories, and my bloodlines and legendary powers that I create.

Naruto: Alright, Time to kick some more ass.

IgnikaKanak: Right, oh So far no one has offered to adopt the Kitsune Saiyan yet. Any one wanting to adopt it or use my bloodlines thats listed on my profile or heck, need a story idea basis, please PM me. I'm also looking for Shen Gong Wu for naruto to make. I thank flame naruto and ConnectFire611 and all the others for their Shen Gong Wu ideas, the Blade of Shadows, the Blade of Light, and the Shadow Doppelganger and much more.

The Blade of Shadows: (By Flame Naruto)

alouds the user to bend the shadows around them to their will if the blade  
hits someone while active it will suck their shadow into the blade and putting  
the victom in a death like state and can only be revived is the return of  
their shadow the only weakness is a bright flash of light or the sister sword  
the blade of light

The Blade of Light: (By Flame Naruto)

alouds the user to bend light around them its also able to fire a beam of  
light the tip of the blade will burn someone very badly the weakness is that  
it only when its in contact with the sun or by some luck get wrapped in shadows  
completely by the sister sword blade of shadows

The Shadow Doppelganger: (By ConnectFire611)

This is an idea that could be funny(imagine the user turning into Jack  
and telling his Bots to self destruct) or very useful(turning into an animal  
or creature as a battle form) to it's masters as it's abilities can allow it  
to perfectly copy a shadow version of it's chosen target(real or thought up)  
but if you have skin contact with them when you activate this Wu then you  
become a true copy even with the target's memories.

I would like to thank Bio-Warrior-3000 for his five bloodlines he let me use, and trust me they will be used in the future.

Bloodlines:

Spirit of the Hiijin (Fire God/King) - Complete control over fire and lava;  
immune to extreme heat and Katon jutsus. The spirit takes the form of a red  
fox with a fire wisp on the tip of its tail.

Spirit of the Mizujin (Water God/King) - Complete control over water and ice;  
can breathe underwater and immune to extreme cold and water pressure. The  
spirit takes the form of a sea lion with a sphere of water over its head.

Spirit of the Tsuchijin (Earth God/King) - Complete control over earth and  
stone; can not be harmed of effected by geothermal energy or extreme pressure.  
The spirit takes the form of a gila monster with stone like armor.

Spirit of the Raijin (Lightning God/King) - Complete control over lightning  
and electricity; immune to high voltage. The spirit takes the form of an Asian  
lung dragon with canary yellow scales and a faded yellow belly.

Spirit of the Kazejin (Wind God/King) - Complete control over the wind; can  
survive even in a vacuum and from sudden altitude changes. The spirit takes  
the shape of a horse with visible wind currents circling it.

Harem currently contains: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Blaze the cat(soon to be catgirl), Hanabi, Temari, Ten-Ten, Tsunade, Shizune, Koyuki, Fem. Kyuubi, Sasame, Isarabi, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Anko, Yugito, Kimiko, Wuya, Katnappe, Rouge the batgirl, Tsunami(From Wave) Konan, and more will be revealed later.

Sorry for not updating so soon, had to visit the parents.

---------------(Story Start)--------------------

-In Konoha-

Jiraiya, being the super pervert he is, was peaking on women for his Icha Icha Paradise book. Unfortunately for him, he got hit by a random flying boulder. 'Were did that boulder come from?' Jiraiya wondered who, other than Tsunade, could throw a boulder like that.

-With Tsunade-

"Ahchoo" Tsunade sneezed. "I think a pervert is talking about me. If its the certain white haired pervert, I'll kick his ass." Tsunade got back to her paper work.

-Rookie 9 and Team Gai-

"Demand you all teach me all your jutsu." Sasuke demanded the team senseis' "Look Uchiha, we aren't going to teach you, you don't command us. So bug off." Asuma said. Sasuke snarled. "Sasuke, that's enough. Don't make me report to the Hokage about your behavior." Kakashi threatend.

Kiba was on the urge kick the Uchiha's butt, Shino and Shikamaru remained passive, the girls were disgusted at the Uchiha, Choji was eating ramen so he wasn't paying attention, and the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai hated the Uchiha. Sasuke grumbled and left, of course he decided to spy on the other clans steal their jutsu with his sharingan. Yeah, it appears Sasuke is really losing it.

-Lets see how Naruto-

Naruto was finally walking towards the Niji Sojokou Ken after facing a fuckin army of gaurds that could easily take over the earth by surprise.(Seriously, he had to face that many guards just to get to the sword.) "About time I got to it, though something feels off." Naruto inquired. The Niji Sojokou Ken looked different than other swords he ever saw. The blade itself was a shining polished silver color. In a row at the center of the blade was five diamond shaped jewels in five different colors. Red, Blue, Brown, Green, and Yellow, each of them represented each main element it could use. The hilt was rounded and had a fine red silk grip, the guard had silver and gold bird like wings on each side.

Naruto grabbed the hilt and pulled, releasing the elemental sword. 'Alright I got the Niji Sojokou Ken, though it feels allive.' Naruto thought. A sheath appeared on Naruto's back, most likely because of the sword, so he put the sword in the sheath. Naruto turned around and started to leave the dungen he was in.

-Xiaolin Temple-

The chosen ones were bored, the reason why was because no Shen Gong Wu activated. "Who long has it been?" Raimundo asked. "Six weeks, four day, seven hours." Clay answered the question. Kimiko groaned, she was so bored and lonely with Naruto gone. "Cheer up my friends, this gives us more time to do more activities together." Omi suddenly said happily, causing the other three to be surpised at the sudden happiness.

-later-

The group of four tride teamwork, but it wasn't working so well and Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko blamed each other. Omi was trying his best to make all four of them friends. "Please my friends, we should work together as friends." Omi pleaded. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay didn't listen and went their rooms to get away from each other. As the day coursed, three of the four chosen ones were yelling at each other. "Omi can you please tell Clay that he's in my light." Omi was about to say something, but Clay interupted. "Omi, tell Kimiko I can meditate any where I like." Omi turned his head back to Kimiko to try to say something again, only to be further interupted.

"Omi, please tell Kimiko and Clay that they're both GIVING ME A HEADACHE." Raimundo shouted, doing a perfect impression of the Demon Head jutsu Iruka uses. Luckly for poor Omi, Dojo came in. "Guys, a Shen Gong Wu just went active-ohh, no wait two are going active at the same time." Dojo start shaking and pointing at two different directions.

-Jack's place-

"Jack" Wuya shouted with her eye's glowing. "Two Shen Gong Wu are activating at the- no it can't be, three Shen Gong Wu are activating at the same time." Jack looked at the ghostly Heylin witch. "How can I get any wu when someone keeps on eating all my pudding cups." Jack wined.

"Jack, worry about your stomache later, we must get those wu." Wuya snapped, but started shaking even more. "W-wait, it not possible."

-Both the temple and Jack's place-

"This is rediculess. It's not three, but four. Four Shen Gong Wu are activating at the same time." Dojo and Wuya said at the exact same time.

-In Eggman's lair with team metal.- (Sorry for the last chapter, I triet to aberviat metal into a M with a period, but that didn't work. I'm trying something different.)

Metal Sonic had connected the power cables to the chaos energy generator that he had built himself, or itself. Metal Knuckles was pounding the impurities in the metals to add it to the teleporter. Metal Shadow was working the the more advanced stuff. Everything needed to be perfect to teleport with. 'Soon, my excistance as the true Sonic will come true.' Metal Sonic thought to itself.

-elsewhere on mobius-

Sonic and his friends were talking until a black blur ran past them and spun Amy, whom was about to pounce on Sonic. "What the heck was that?" Sonic asked. "I think that was Shadow, but why is he?" "SHADOW!!! WHIT UP." A familiar, yet femanine voice. Then a silver blur flew by with a light green line following it. "I'm not even going to ask." Knuckles replied.

-Kami's domain-

Rouge and Kami was watching Mobius as Team Metal was building a teleporting gate that will send them into the world where Naruto was. 'Naruto-kun, please be strong enough to beat those metal knuckle heads.' Rouge though with worry. Kami knew couldn't medle with affairs on the world so willy nilly, this has to happen.

-With the chosen dragons.-

"First up is the Lotus Twister. It can turn the user's limbs like flexible rubber." Dojo began the list of Shen Gong Wu. "I got this one." Kimiko said jumping of Dojo and landed in the swampy jungle. "Okay, next is the Longi Kite, which allows you to fly with the wings of a dragon." Dojo read from the scroll. "As long as it gets my away from the others, I'll catch some rays." Raimundo landed on an island for find the Wu thats there.

"Then theres the Tongue of Saiping, allowing you to talk to animals." "Whoo Whee, I'll gather this wu Dojo." Clay said in a cocky attitude that Raimundo should have. Clay ran off to find the tongue in the frozen wasteland he was in.

"Finally theres the Sun Chi Lantern, which combindes you chi with anyone around you. But I tell ya, Hot, Cold, and Hot again is not good for my skin." Dojo complained. Omi started his quest to find the Sun Chi Lantern in the desert sands

-At Jacks place-

Jack was preparing to leave gather the Shen Gong Wu, but Wuya stopped him. "Jack, in order to gain the Shen Gong Wu, I called some old 'aquantences'" Wuya said. Out of nowhere, a girl in a cat suit came into view and ticked off Jack. Next came a white robot that could transfrom into other forms, anf finally was a really fat man in a ninja suit.

"Oh no, not them." Jack whined. Katnappe laughed a small bit. "What's the matter Jacky, upset because you can't gather all the Wu by yourself or that Wuya here has a better plan than you do?" Katnappe taunted. Jack was really ticked, no make that pissed beyond hell. Wuya interveaned. "Now is not the time to torment Jack, we can do that later." "HEY, NOBODY TORMENTS ME." Jack yelled out, but was ignored. "Right now we must use the old tactic you human's call the 'divide and concour tactic'. With it, we will defeat those Xiaolin pests once and for all." Wuya finished as the Cameleon Bot morphed it's head into the same faces as the four Xiaolin chosen ones.

-later in the swamp lands-

Kimiko had searched the swamp for the Lotus Twister, and was getting frustrated. 'I wish I could do Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu, then this wu would have been found by me already.' Kimiko heard a purring like sound. "Kattnappe, what are you doing here? Trying to seal the Wu?" Kimiko demanded.

Katnappe gave her catty smirk. "You hit the nail on the head." Kimiko went into her battle stance, until the two saw the Lotus Twister floating down the water in the swamp. The two beautiful girls made a jump of the wu.

-at the island-

Raimundo was lazily searching for the Longi Kite on the nice, relaxing, calm, island(Basicly you get the general idea, even I would do the same.) He finally found the dang thing after a few hours of walking and searching. As Raimundo picked up the wu, he saw a sexy blond in a red lifeguard bakini.(Jiraiya: I'd thought I'd sex it up a bit. Ignika: Dammit Jiraiya, no interupting the story.)

"May I have that kite?" the sexy blond asked, bending over to show Raimundo her 'assets'. Raimundo, being the horndog and his slightly awakend perverted nature, almost gave the woman the Wu. "I would like to, but.." Raimundo trailed off when he saw the womans legs change into the Cameleon Bot's legs. "..I don't give things to strangers." Raimundo finished. The Cameleon Bot tilted its head to the left before changing it's arms back and made a grab for the Longi Kite.

Raimundo, not letting go of the kite, refused to let the Cameleon Bot gain control of the wu.

-With Clay-

Clay wanted to find the Wu quick and get out of the frozen wasteland.(He's from Texas, It's only natural for him to dislike the cold abit. Unlike those that are used to the cold temperatures, like Wisconsinites or other people that live in areas that are really cold in winter time.) "Where is that tounge?" Clay asked himself. "Why don't you try looking over there." Tubbimura said. Clay saw that Tubbimura was close the tounge and made a run for the Wu.

Tubbimura began his part of the plan an let Clay make it in time for a Xiaolin Showdown.

-With Omi in the desert-

Omi had found the Sun Chi Lanturn on a shrivled, dead tree branch in a sand hill. "The Sun Chi Lanturn!" Omi shouted. As Omi ran towards the Shen Gong Wu, Jack hovered in by his hover pack. "Hahaha, hello Opie." "Jack Spicer, you are not going to take that wu for your evil pourposes." Omi said in his battle stance.

"I'd like to see you try." Both Omi and Jack grab the lanturn. "I callenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, My Monkey Staff against your Orb of Tornami."

-With Kimiko and Katnappe-

"My Shroud of Shadows against you Star Hanabi" Kattnape stated in her showdown with Kimiko.

-With Clay and Tubbimura-

Tubbimura cleared his throat. "I wager my Changing Chopsticks against your Serpents tail"

-With Raimundo and the Cameleon Bot-

"My Fist of Tebigong against your Falcon's Eye" The Cameleon bot attepted to start a showdown with Raimund.

-All four chosen dragons-

"I accept. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown." All four said, each doing a different kind of showdown.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was finally out of the cave that held the Niji Sojokou Ken and wanted to train with its power. 'I wonder how the others are doing? I hope they're alright without me, even mis Kimiko-chan enough to want to make out with her long and hard.' Naruto thought. 'But why do I have a feeling that something is wrong?'

Naruto shugged his shoulders and ran to the direction of the temple. Running at the super sonic speeds, Naruto would surely make it in no time. What Naruto doesn't know, is the trouble that's happening to the four Xiaolin Dragons.

-Back with Team Metal-

They were finally finished, Team Metal had finished building the artifical chaos energy generator and the dimensional gate. Metal Sonic also had created a smaller version of the generator just in case, Metal Sonic knows very little of the blond boy.

"Master, we have the cordinates in the gate and ready. Shall we procced?" Metal Shadow asked. Metal Sonic nodded. "Yes, once we find the blond boy and destroy him, we will be able to destroy our weak organic fakers." Metal Sonic delared. Metal Knuckles tapped his metal knuckles together. "Finally, I get to pound on that brat. Lets go." Metal Knuckles yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Down metal knuckle boy, we still don't know the extent of the boys power." Metal Sonic commanded. Unfortunately, Metal Knuckles' shout out was heard by a certain purple feline that noticed some strange activity over the last week. 'I won't let them harm Naruto-kun.' Blaze thought and she jumped in. Team Metal didn't notice Blaze until she jumped in front of him. "I'm not letting you harm Naruto." Blaze let out of flaming sparks.

"Insolent pest. Once I deal with you, I will travel to find this 'Naruto' and destroy him." Metal Sonic and the other two robots started fighting Blaze.

-With Kimiko and Katnappe-

Kimiko's showdown was to get to the Lotus Twister before your opponent, the hard part was to avoid the crocidiles, or were they alligators? Katnappe had a huge lead on chasing the Wu. The even odder thing of the showdown is the two girls are driving jet boats. 'I have to find that Lotus Twister before Katnappe.' Kimiko thought.

Kimiko found the lotus floating by and jumped out of the boat, leaping off of each lilypad. Katnappe smirked at Kimiko and pulled out her cell phone. "Operator, please connect me to Kimiko Tohomiko." Katnappe said into her cell phone. Kimiko's cell phone gave of aloud ring tone and the lilypad she was on started rocking, but the lilypad she was on wasn't a lilypad, as it turned out it was one of the gators, causing Kimiko to lose balance and had to jump on a tree. Kimiko's cell phone rang again and the gators started to try to chomp at her.

Kimiko crawling up higher into the tree, then threw her cell phone to make the gators follow the ringing cell phone. Kimiko sighed in anger and she saw Katnappe with the Lotus Twister with her catty smirk. "I win" Katnappe said in a playful tone. Taking out a net gun, Katnappe fired a net and captured Kimiko, who was struggling to get out.

-With Clay and Tubbimura-

Clay's showdown challenge was a race to the Wu and having to avoid and get through the obsticles, and Tubbimura was keeping up pretty well for a fat ninja-wannabe. Clay and Tubbimura had dodged the flying snowballs and falling ice boulders. Before the could go any further, the were stopped by a large ice wall that went on for a long ways. Clay pulled out the surpent's tail out of his hat. "Surpent's Tail" Clay said, activating the wu and flew through the ice.

"That hardly seem's fair." Tubbimura complained. Clay, still flying intangably through the ice, noticed that Tubbimura was running next to the ice wall where it wasn't blocked and keeping up with Clay. 'Well I'll be a donkey's uncle, he's keepin' up.' Clay thought. Clay finally came out of the ice wall. The Tounge of Saiping was only a few meters away. Both Clay and Tubbimura were on opposite ends of the wu. The only problem for the two large men was the ice was thin and cracking.

Clay was about to distribute his weight evenly, but he was smacked in the face by a fish. Tubbimura was throwing fish around Clay's position. "What in tarnation are you doin'?" Clay asked. Tubbimura chuckled. "Throwing out a snack." "Sorry, but I'm more of a steak kind of guy." Clay dodged another dead fish that was thrown.

"They aren't for you." Tubbimura sneered. Suddenly, seals came up and started eating the fish that were around Clay, breaking the ice underneath the cow boy. "Changing Chopsticks." Tubbimura activated the Wu he got from Jack and gently tip toed to the tounge. "The tounge is mine." Tubbimura said in a small high pictched voice.

"Do ya have a blanket to spare?" Clay asked. Tubbimura, now back to orignal size, pulled out a sack and captured Clay.

-with Raimundo and the Cameleon Bot-

The Longi Kite flew off and hid from sight. "The Shen Gong Wu hides and we seek it." The Cameleon Bot said in the same female voice it had when it was deguised as a woman. "I got the edge with the Falcon's Eye." Raimundo said as he took out his chosen Wu. The two didn't know the added challenge of the showdown was to be underwater, so a Tsunami that was big enough to sink an island crashed into the same island.

Underwater, the Cameleon Bot changed back into the woman, somehow not changing back when in the water. Raimundo was above the surface of the water and took a deep breath for diving underwater. As Raimundo swam down, using the Falcon's Eye to locate the Longi Kite, noticed that the Cameleon Bot changed again into a shark. Dodgeing the attempted bite and grabbing on one of it's fins, Raimundo tried attacking the metal shark, only for it to change into an octopus or squid(I don't know what type it is because it was so crudely built) and wrapped one of its tenticles around Raimundo.

The octopus(or squid) formed Cameleon Bot turned its head and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu, thus winning the showdown.(Man the Xiaolin warriors is on a losing streak here) "Okay you got the wu, so leave." Raimundo said angerly. The Cameleon Bot put the kite on its back and used a special capture arm Jack installed that binded Raimudo's arms and body. With Raimudo captured, the transforming robot took off to Jack's lair for the plan to finish.

-With Omi and Jack-

Omi and Jack's showdown was to get to the wu first through the desert, and these showdown had a twist with it. Both Omi and Jack had to carry a glass of water and they can't spill a drop. Omi was having a bit of a hard time because there was a sand storm and it threatend to blow the glass out of his hand. Jack was having an easier time because of the Monkey Staff turned him into a half human and half monkey person. Because of this Jack could carry the glass with his tail and still keep is hands free.

"Don't worry Opie, I left you a few friends while I'm gone, hahaha." Jack said as he activated his desert model of his Jack Bots. "They're upgrades, get it Up-grades Hahaha." Jack joked(Lamely) "Your joke is most obvieous(Sp?) Jack Spicer." Omi said as he started to fight the Jack bots. "Ah, your no fun anyway." Jack continued.

"WATER" Omi yelled out as he ripped through the upgraded Jack Bots. Omi landed and caught his glass of water that flew out of his hands during the fight with the Jack Bots, but this gave Omi an idea. Jack was nearing the Sun Chi Lanturn, that is until Omi ran at a fast speed and used Jack as a stepping stone and ran up to the tree that held the Sun Chi Lanturn. "Hey, your water." Jack was about to complain. Omi spit his water back into the glass he had. "I win your Showdown with a twist Jack Spicer."

Jack could only leave the Monkey Staff and hover away with his head down.

-Back with Blaze and Team Metal-

Blaze wasn't having the easiest of times. She was faceing three super powerful robots built by Eggman to defeat Sonic. Blaze was lucky to have only minor injuries. 'I can't keep this up. These things are hard to melt with my fire.' Blaze thought. "I've had enough of you pest, move or be destroyed." Metal Sonic threatend.

Metal Shadow had weaponry and Metal Knuckles had his power enhanced fists ready to attack Blaze with. Blaze jumped at Metal Sonic, knocking the blue metal hedgehog onto the control panel of the dimentional gate. The gate activated, opening a portal to who knows where. Metal Sonic, being in a pissed off mood now, threw Blaze at the portal. "Lets move, we can deal with her later." Metal Sonic commanded, the other two metals nodded and hopped in the portal, not knowing that the crushed controls was randomly changing courses of the world they were going too.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was had been running for a few hours and decided to take a break. He was eating some of the food rations he packed and was thinking on some jutsu to create. 'Let me think, me making a fire jutsu would surely piss Sasuke off. Some thing to incorporate the burning life of a phoenix. Fire style: Phoenix Whirlwind Jutsu or Fire Style: Phoenix Feather Barrage Jutsu.' Naruto thought, creating some jutsu ideas in the process, only thinking of something that will piss off Sasuke real bad.

A portal opened up, Naruto noticing it and getting ready for battle. What caught Naruto off gaurd was an unconscious Blaze falling out of it. "Blaze!" Naruto ran to the purple cat and picked her up. Blaze groaned lightly. "Naruto-kun?" Blaze asked, causing a small smile to appear on Naruto's face. "Yes, Blaze. It's me." Naruto answered. Blaze smiled and hugged Naruto tightly, then passed out from the pain she still has. 'I better get her back to the temple, maybe they can help her.' Naruto carried Blaze bridel-style and ran to the temple.

-In Konoha-

Sasuke was trying to mimic the Hyuuga Taijutsu style, but he couldn't get it right for some reason. 'Why, WHY CAN'T I GET THIS DAMN TAIJUTSU DOWN?' Sasuke thought loudly in his head. 'Copying and mastering a style are two diffrent things, and that style is to incorporate the Byakugan, not the Sharingan' a voice was heard but not seen. "Where are you? Who are you? Show yourself." Sasuke demanded. 'Heheheh, in due time boy, in due time.' The voice said as it vanished.

Sasuke was looking around with his Sharingan blazing, searching where the voice origninated. After a few minutes of searching, Sasuke roared in anger of not finding the one who he heard. 'I will have what ever power I do not have and claim it my own, as all future Uchiha will.' Sasuke thought.

-Danzo's lair-

Danzo was displeased, his plan's are not working like they are sepposed to. "I will have the kyuubi container, even if I have to destroy Konoha to do so." The old war hawk said to himself.

-At the Xiaolin Temple-

Omi ran to the bedrooms. "My friends, I got the Sun Chi Lanturn." Master Fung walked in. "They are not here Omi" Master Fung said, turning on the lights. "They have been captured by the Heylin forces. I'm afraid you and Naruto are left." Omi couldn't believe it, his friends have be capturned and it felt like it was his fault.

"Omi, don't blame youself. The old 'divide and concure' tactic was used." Naruto said coming out of his room. "When I heard they were captured, I was about to blame myself for not being there. Master Fung told me it wasn't and this might have happened even if I was there." Naruto explained. Master Fung nodded. knowing full well of Wuya's tactics. "But, our friends are in danger." Omi countered.

"I know, but I think I have a plan." Naruto said with a smirk. "Whatever it is, count me in." Blaze said, coming out of Naruto's room with a few bandages on her. Naruto tried to get Blaze back into bed, but she wouldn't listen. "Naruto, I know your concurned about me but I can handle myself. It will take more than a few scratches to hurt me seariously." Blaze smile her cat like smile. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Well, then theres no stopping you." Omi was confused about Blaze being a talking cat, but Naruto said he would explain things later.

-Later at Jack Spicer's Lair-

"I know about packing light, but just the Sun Chi Lanturn is a little rediculous." Dojo said, dropping off Omi. "It is all I need. Besides, there is still Naruto's plan."

Dojo nodded, he had listened to Naruto's plan and it was briliant. Omi jumped through the weak security and took down one of the motion lights. Omi jumped in an open window and gripped to the ceiling, hiding fro a patroling Jack bot. The same Jack bot was checking it's claws and adjusting its helmet, Omi was getting annoyed that the bot won't leave. The said Jack bot noticed Omi clucthing the wooden beam, and tried to capture said monk. Instead of Omi being captured, the bot was destroyed from a few martial art attacks he learned when he was growing up in the temple.

After taking care of the Jack bot, Omi continued to sneak around Jack's lair to find his friends. Finding a door that led to the basement, Omi found his friends gagged and shackled to a wall. "My friends, I have saved you." Omi said as he quickly removed the tape gags from the other three chosen monks. "Now you can thank me." "Omi run." "It's a trap." "Get outta here." Kimiko, Clay, and Raimunda said quickly. "Um, that was not the thanks I was looking for."

"Well well well, it seems that little Omi came to save his friends. But what he didn't expect was us waiting." Wuya said as Jack, Kattnappe, Tubbimura, and the Cameleon Bot stepped out of the shadows. Omi got into his fighting stance. "Prepare to be defeated." Wuya cackled. "Get him." Wuya ordered. The four villians attacked Omi, whom was ready to fight.

The Cameleon Bot changed into a lion and tried to claw at Omi, but Omi flipped the transforming robot towards a shelf. Katnappe tripped Omi and the four started a dog pile on Omi. "Now that we have captured the four Xiaolin Monks, nothing will stop us." Wuya cackled. Omi smirked. "I did not come alone Wuya."

Jack laughed. "Even if you did bring back up, it won't help you Xaiolin losers." Jack jumped off the dog pile and attempted to go for the Sun Chi Lanturn, only to see it was no longer around Omi's neck. "What the? Where's the Sun Chi Lanturn?" Jack asked. "Up here." An unfamiliar, except for Omi, said. Everyone looked up to see a purple humanoid cat holding the lanturn. The cat smirked and threw the Sun Chi Lanturn to someone that made Jack wet himself.

"Naruto." Kimiko shouted. Naruto nodded. "Yep, and I'd like you to meet Blaze the Cat." Blaze's hands combusted into fire claws and slashed the bindings on Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay. "Thanks, and I never thought to see a fire using cat." Kimiko complemented. "Thanks, we fire users have to stick together." "Hello, big battle about to happen here." Naruto yelled out as Tubbimura, Katnappe, and the Cameleon Bot got off Omi. "Hahaha, this should be-huh?" Wuya reconized the sword on Naruto's back. "The Niji Sojokou Ken! Where did you get that blade?" Wuya demanded. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I got it in an underground cave, where I spent weeks in, that was filled with enough gaurds to take over the world for you. Too bad I ether wasted them, broke them, or injured them beyond healling." Naruto explained. "Any way time for butt kicking. Omi, you ready?"

Omi nodded and got into his fighting stance. Naruto held up the Sun Chi Lanturn. "Sun Chi Lanturn." Naruto noticed that the four chosen ones did indeed have chakra systems, but the chakra coils were small and under trained. 'I'm going to give them some of my chakra for now, but I'll have to train them hard later.' Naruto though. Naruto started glowing gold as he chakra/chi left his body and went into the four Xiaolin Monks.(I know I'm fucking up the wu's powers but it's nessicary for this story.)

The four chosen ones felt filled with energy. "Woah, I feel like I can take on a armada of Jack bots." Raimundo said. Blaze laughed. "I'm already super charged so lets kick their butts, me and Kimiko got the cat lady." Blaze and Kimiko ran to fight Katnappe. "Clay, you and Omi got Tubbimura while Raimundo and I take care of the Chameleon Bot. GO"

-With Kimiko, Blaze, and Katnappe-

"So, who's the cat like hottie?" Katnappe asked while trying to claw at Kimiko and Blaze. "The FOX like hottie is Naruto. Me, Kimiko, and any other girls agreed to share him." Blaze explained. "W-what" Katnappe was caught off gaurd by the sharing the blond part, giving Kimiko and Blaze the oppertunity to attack. "Fire" Kimiko and Blaze used their element and sent Katnappe flying out of the room. "Lets see if the others are alright." Kimiko and Blaze ran off to help the others(Mainly Naruto) and aid them in any way.(even if it ment getting in bed with Naruto hehe)

-With Omi, Clay, and Tubbimura-

Omi and Clay were having a tough time fighting the large blob of fat in a ninja suit known as Tubbimura. Omi's kicks have bounced of the fat stomache. "How do we fight such a large enemy?" Omi asked. Clay shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, but let keep hammeren him til one of our attacks hit." Clay charged and tackeled Tubbimura, only to be bounced back.

"Hey Clay, Omi, need help?" Kimiko asked. "That would be most apprciated Kimiko." Omi said. Kimiko did a jump flip kick on Tubbimura's head. "Ow, why did you do that?" Tubbimura whined as he cluched his head that now had a headache. "Earth" Clay kicked the fat ninja wannabe through the wall, using the power he got from the Shen Gong Wu.

-Naruto, Raimundo, Chameleon Bot-

"I am seriously going to train you guys in teamwork and work on you chakra coils." Naruto said in between slashes. The transforming robot changed into metal octopus and tried to grab the two boys. Naruto dodged and slashed away a few metal tentacles. "Take that you ugly mother fucker." Naruto channeled lightling chakra through the blade and threw lightning in the air and shut down the robot's system. "That's one why to take done on Spicer's bots." Raimundo remarked.

"Right, now lets take care of Spicer." Naruto said as Blaze, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi arrived. Spicer, being the sissy coward he his, screamed and fled. "Or he could just run away, that works too." Naruto finished. "Lets grab some wu before the other villains get back up."

-Later-

Everyone was on Dojo's back, each carrying a wu. "I guess our teamwork does need working on." Raimundo said. "I hear ya'll, Raimundo." Clay agreed, holding the Tounge of Saiping. "It's alright guys, my team also had problems working together for awhile, you just have to trust you teammates and-" Naruto was interuppted by laughing, even he laughed too because he sounded like Master Fung.

-At the Akatsuki lair-

The leader of the Akatsuki was becoming annoyed from the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's disappearance. 'Where in the nine layers of hell is he? No matter, we will find him and extract the Kyuubi.' The blue hair woman was concurned for her leader's well being. "Pein-san, I know we need the Kyuubi for the final piece of our plan; but you've been up for four days since the dissappearance.(Shocking isn't it)

"Your right Konan, I should rest. It's just bothers me that some woman appeared and took the boy somewhere we can't find him." the newly dubbed Pein said. Konan nodded. "Yes, it bothers me too; but he will return to Konoha three years from now. That I'm sure of."

-Back in Konoha-

Sakura was in bed, feeling even more guilty of what she said to Naruto four days ago. She felt it was her fault that Naruto was banished. _"Stop with the guilt already. It's not your damn fault. I'm sure Naruto will forgive you, sometime when he comes back."_ 'He won't, not after what I did. I hurt him too badly. He might hate me now.' Sakura thought to her inner self. _"You have a point there, but he will forgive you for what you did being the kind hearted person he his."_

Sakura hoped her inner self was right.

-elsewhere in Konoha-

Tsunade had gotten a report of Sasuke's statis and activites, it seems the Uchiha tried stealing the Gental Fist style, but failed to copy and master it. 'It seems the Uchiha has over stepped his boundries. Punishment time.' Tsunade thought of the perfect punishment, one that will make even the most powerful ninja cringe in fear. Five months of D-ranked missions with no pay, forbidden to use jutsu above D-rank as well. Sasuke was so screwed.

Jiraiya came in. "I just contacted the toads and from I know, Naruto hasn't summoned them in a while. Where ever he is, he's hiding pretty well." Tsunade sighed. "Lets hope he does come back soon, the Uchiha is becoming more and more unstable. At this rate and the council kissing his ass, the Uchiha will try to defect again, even if he has to kill someone."

Jiraiya frowned. "We can't have that, we should make sure he's stuck here. Should I appliy a seal on the Uchiha so he doesn't try to leave?" Tsunade rubbed her chin. "That is a great idea, but the council will try to find away to remove the seal." The council was the only problem, they let the power go to their heads and put it up their ass. 'Damn assholes, I should find a way fast to remove them from power.'

-At Hawaii-

"Grahh, I'm going to kill that stupid cat for messing with the controls" Metal Sonic roared. "Well you should have expected it when she pushed ya." Metal Knuckles remarked. "No matter, we are in the same world the boy's chaos energy is. It will be difficult to track because of some kind of interferance of the sensors." Metal Shadow added, checking it's scanner in its arm.

Clenching its metal fist, Metal Sonic commanded. "Find the boy no matter what, even if there is interfereances." Metal Shadow and Meta Knuckles nodded and ran out to search for Naruto. 'Soon, I will find you boy and destroy you.'

-Back at the Xiaolin temple-

Naruto had started the chakra exersices for the chosen dragons. Omi has great control over his chakra, but needed to increase it dramaticly. Kimiko has perfect control like Sakura and has average genin chakra. Clay had less control over chakra and had atleast high genin level. Raimundo was different, he almost had no control and had average chakra level. Naruto had them do the Leaf balancing technice and tree walking exercise, improving chakra levels and control.

"Alright, thats enough guys. Good work everyone, at this rate, you'll be atleast chunin level soon." Naruto said. Kimiko hugged Naruto and ran of to talk to Blaze. "I do feel stronger." Omi said. Raimundo agreed. "Yeah, I must be I'm better than you by now." Naruto rose and eyebrow. "No, it takes lots and lots of training to take on a high rank ninja like me." Naruto explained, crashing Raimundo's hopes. "There there Rai, ya'll get there one day." As the guys went of to grab a bite to eat.

'I'm going to miss this place when I have to leave.' Naruto thought.

-later-

"Everyone, a new wu went active. we better get it before Spicer does." Dojo said as he went into his giant form. Naruto and the Monks got on as Blaze wanted to stay behind just incase of any sneak attacks on the temple. Blaze gave Naruto a hug. "You better come back in one peice Naruto." Blaze said seriously. Naruto nodded, not needing to enrage the purple feline.

-at a forest-

Dojo tracked the wu inside a forest some where in Canada. Omi was looking for the wu until he looked into a squirrel's home and was attacked by one. The squirrel was throwing its stored nuts at Omi, whom ran until he tripped on a tree root and found the heart shaped Wu he was looking for. Unfortunately Jack was there and was about to grab the Heart of Jong. As both grab the wu, Naruto, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay made it to hear the challenge.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The challenge is gathering acorns." Omi said. Everyone rose an eyebrow. "Like a squirrle?" Jack asked. "Yes, squirrles are formitable warriors." Everyone sweat dropped. 'Okay, better up Omi's training.' Naruto thought as Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo thought the same thing.

-Showdown flashes-

The trees grew into unimagionable sizes. "Gong Yi Tempai." the two challengers shouted. Omi had bet the Jetbuutsu and Jack bet the Lotus Twister. Omi, having the upper hand with the Jetbootsu, was defying gravity and hovered to different branches to gather more acornes. Jack also used his wu, but was picking them slowly. "Pick up the pace Jack." Wuya yelled. "Hey, I'm picking as fast as my rubbery arms can." Jack yelled back.

Omi had a bigger pile of acorns than Jack had. "Yeah, go Omi." Kimiko shouted. Naruto knew it was too early to celebrate, Jack still hasn't cheated yet. Omi hovered towards another branch and high speed, but Jack streached his arm in Omi's path, causing the young monk to crash and bump into alot of trees. The trees shook violently and acorns started falling towards a happy Jack.

-Ending flashes-

The Heart of Jong slowly levatated to Jack's hands. "Haha, take that Xaiolin Lo-ahhh." Jack gloated until he started running away from an incoming missle(Naruto's doing.) "It's alright Omi, it's not like theres an the_end_of_all_life_as_we_know_it kind of threat is coming." Raimundo said.

-Kami's domain-

Kami, Shinigami(With the scary, moveable mask off of his face), and Rouge were watching both Naruto's current statis and Konoha. "Honey, may I go and really intimidate the council." Shinigami asked. Kami smiled. "Sure, and go ahead and tell them why Kyuubi attacked and that Naruto is our avatar, but we don't tell them we're his parents." Shingami nodded, he knows to keep secrets.

-In the council chamber-

"Tsunade, we of the council demand that you sign the Uzumaki's execution papers." a fat civilan assho-er council member demanded. Tsunade snarled. "No, I will not. You assholes just want him dead because you think he's the fox." Yasha roared back. "He is a demon and deserves to die."

**_"Naruto Uzumaki is not the Kyuubi no Kitsune." _**Shinigami said, appearing out of nowhere. **_"I should know because it is my seal and power keeping the fox in."_** Yashi smirked. "Well, you must have done a pretty lousy job. That demon is still regaining it's power." Shinigami's eye twitched. **_"Your really a smug bitch to say that to the SHINIGAMI you fool fear so much."_** Everyone paled except Yasha, whom was being an a baka whore she is. "Still a lousy job of even the so called god of death." Now this was getting annoying.

**_"For the love of Kami, you really are a bitch. No matter, the Uzumaki boy cannot be found by you or your shinobi. He is also mine and Kami's avatar. I will also not train the Uchiha, so take that bitch."_** Shinigami left the room full of intimidated civilans and ninja, except Yasha wasn't scared, she thought that the guy was a fake Shinigami.

-Back at the temple-

Naruto, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay came back to the temple on Dojo. "Hello young ones, were you able to obtain the wu?" Master Fung asked. Everyone shook their head. "No master, we did not." Omi said saidly. "Don't worry young monk, Shen Gong Wu will come and go. Tell me, what Shen Gong Wu was it?" Fung was curious at what wu was won in a showdown. "The Heart of Jong." Naruto said. Master Fung turned into a pale, dead blue color. "Then it is the end of all life as we know it." Everyone gasped and Naruto slapped the back of Raimudo's head. "Ow, why did you hit me?"

"Cuz ya jinxed us." Clay said. " You said qoute' It's not like theres an the_end_of_all_life_as_we_know_it_threat'. I reckon this qualifies as one." Naruto shook his head. "I'll look to see why its a problem in the Shen Gong Wu scroll." Naruto ran to the room where the scroll was kept.

-Later-

The remaining Shen Gong Wu was gathered and put into a trunk to carry. "You must flee young ones, the threat of 10,000 years of darkness will come close." Fung said. The group knew that the wu monster, Mala Mala Jong will come for the Wu to grow more powerful. The Chosen ones, Naruto, and Blaze took off on Dojo towards Mt. Hong. Master Fung didn't know they were heading to the mountain and prepared the other temple monks for battle.

-Jack's lair-

After narrowly escaping the missile Naruto used against him, Jack had returned to his little lair. "Okay, now follow my instructions carefully." Wuya gave out the instructions to put together Mala Mala Jong. First he had to place the Helmet of Jong at the top end of the table, the Two Ton Tunic as a torso, the Jetbootsu as feet, the Fist of Tebigong as the left hand and the Third Arm Sash as the right arm. the Eye of Dashi was used as a badge. Finally Shroud of Shadows was used as a cape. "Now we have one piece left." Wuya grinned.

"A carrot nose?" Jack asked, holding up a carrot. "No you fool, the Heart of Jong." Wuya yelled at Jack. Jack placed the Heart of Jong inside the tunic and waited. After a few seconds, the heart started beating at a high rate and shot out blue fire. The Tunic turned into its active form, with blue fire coming out of it. The flames went into the Fist of Tebigong, wrapped around the Third Arm Sash. The blue flames also went inside the Jetbootsu, making the feet. Finally Mala Mala Jong's flaming head appeared out of the Helmet of Jong.

Mala Mala Jong got up from the table and started walking of. "He's your replacement." Wuya said as she flew off to give Mala Mala Jong commands. Jack's jaw became slack and was too stunned for words, although he was mad that Wuya threw him away like a play thing.

-Later at nigt-The temple-

Mala Mala Jong was marching towards the temple, under orders of Wuya to gain more Wu. They met some resistance by the monks inhabiting the temple, but it was nothing Mala Mala couldn't handle. All the monks could do was fight back with Bo staffs and arrows, which was useless against a being made out of Shen Gong Wu.

"Your too late Wuya, the chosen ones have already fled with the Shen Gong Wu. Even I don't know where they are." Master Fung said. Wuya roared.

-At mount Hong-

The group of heroes were sitting around a fire, that provided by Blaze. "we need a plan to beat Mala Mala Jong." Kimiko said. Naruto had an idea of Mala Mala Jong's weakness. "If we can take out the heart, Mala Mala Jong will go back to being just plain Shen Gong Wu. The only thing is we need something to hold him off until we get the Heart of Jong out." Naruto explained. "We could use the Serpent's Tail to slip through the Two Ton Tunic." Clay added.

Omi shook his head. "It would be no good, the Mala Mala Jong would use the Eye of Dashi against us." While the others were making a plan, Raimundo slipped out unnoticed and with the Sword of the Storm.

-Back at the temple-

Raimundo was serveying the damage and saw Master Fung laying on the ground. "Master Fung." Raimundo ran towards the old monk. "Raimundo, I told you not to return. Do you have any idea what you have done?" Master Fung went into unconsciousness. Raimundo thought he heard something behind him. Behind Raimundo was indeed the known invincible Heylin warrior, Mala Mala Jong. The Sword of the Storm flew out of Raimundo's hand and straight into Mala Mala Jong's hands.

Mala Mala Jong then grabbed Raimundo and backed pushed him against the wall. "Well, if it isn't Raimoundo. Maybe you can tell me where your friends are." Wuya said. "Like I would tell you an anything." Raimundo remarked. Wuya had expected this from a person like Raimundo. Instead, Wuya shrunk down and went inside Raimundo's head.

Inside Wuya found the location of the other monks and remaining Wu. "They're at Mount Hong." The two went off to Mount Hong.

-mount hong-

"Damn it Rai, I'm going to make you do so many laps that your legs will fall off." Naruto yelled. Kimiko and Blaze sweatdropped and laughed a little. Poor Raimundo is going to get his ass handed to him later, right now the plan had to be done. "Alright Omi, you know what to do." Kimiko said. Omi noded and used the Serpent's Tail to try to head to the center of the earth(Still has some left over of Naruto's Tenkin chakra) to get the Golden Tiger Claws.

Naruto ran out of the cave to stall for more time. 'Naruto, you better comeback in one piece.' Both Blaze and Kimiko thought.

-With Wuya and Mala Mala Jong-

Mala Mala Jong and Wuya were nearing the Mountain, but before Mala Mala Jong could continue any further Naruto kicked the Wu made monster and continuely snapping his fingers; using chaos energy to induce invisable attacks. "You" Wuya said with venom in her voice. "Yep, its me." Naruto smirked as he stopped snapping his fingers and punched Mala Mala Jong into a rock wall.

"Wuya, I'm not letting you get the Shen Gong Wu, but I'm not going to destroy you eather. I see in you ghostly eyes the pain you suffered in the past." Naruto said. Wuya didn't believe Naruto but kept in mind to ask later. Mala Mala Jong got up and started to attack Naruto. Naruto blocked an imcoming Sword of the Storm with the Niji Sojokou Ken, making it dead even in terms of power.

'I'm wondering if Dashi's an idiot for making so many wu and can be turned evil.' Naruto thought as he continued to fight Mala Mala Jong. The fight was scaling up into hights as they trying to slash eachother into bits with their swords.

'heheheh, this boy is definetly going to give me powerful decendants.' Wuya thought of trying to swoo Naruto when she gets her body back or just make him a sex toy in for her devious plesures.

-With Omi-

Omi was jumping from cool black lava stones that are still hot from the temperature of the magma of the near center of the earth. "Oh, ouch, ow, the Golden Tiger Claws, OW." Omi grabbed the gold claw gauntlet that was still hot and activated it, teleporting back to the surface.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto was backing up slowly towards the cave, as his part of the plan required it. Kimiko, Clay, and Blaze also helped by using the Shen Gong Wu and powers. "No matter what you do, Mala Mala Jong is invincible." Wuya gloated until Mala Mala started scratching its chest in pain. "What? What's going on?" A slash appear out of nowhere that only the Golden Tiger Claws can do. Out of the teleporting slash came Omi with the Heart of Jong in his hands.

With out the heart, Mala Mala Jong was no more and became a pile of wu. "NOOOOOOOOO" Wuya roar, then fled the scene for her loss.

-later-

The temple was quickly repair thanks to Naruto's shadow clones. "I am pleased to say that you all have reach the next level' Master Fung said as he handed sashes to Omi, Clay, and Omi. Blaze didn't want one and Naruto was learning quickly of their martial arts. "Um Master Fung, I didn't get one." Raimundo said.

"I am sorry Raimundo, but you are not yet ready for the level of Xiaolin apprentice." Master Fung explained to Raimundo. "Oh, I get it. They get rewarded for defeating Mala Mala Jong, but I get left behind because I tried to help fight the same guy. Thats it, I'm done with this. I get no appreciation" Raimundo stormed out of the main gate of the temple.

"Raimundo" Omi shouted as he tried run towards Raimundo's direction, only to be stopped by Master Fung. "Let him go young one, he needs to find his own path."

-Story end-

Who was that voice Sasuke heard?

Will Yasha believe that was really Shinigami?

What will become of Raimundo?

Find out nextime on Naruto's Quest for Power.

Ignika Kanak: Please read and reveiw, no flames please.


	6. Chapter 6

IgnikaKanak: Right now the crossovers with Naruto is: Jak and Daxter, Xiaolin Showdown, Blood Plus, Teen Titans, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Code Lyoko, Legend of Zelda series, Bleach, Dead Space(For comidic reasons and trust me, I can make it work), DragonBall Z/GT, Ben 10: Alien Force, W.I.T.C.H., Kung Fu Panda, One Piece, Avatar the last Airbender, X-men Evolution, Star Fox, Sly Cooper, Star Wars: Clone Wars(The current cartoon network series), InuYasha. Imight add other cross overs with other games, anime, cartoons and books. I do  
not own anything but my OC's that I create for stories, and my bloodlines and legendary powers that I create.

Naruto: Alright, Time to kick some more ass.

IgnikaKanak: Any one wanting to use my bloodlines thats listed on my profile or heck, need a story idea basis, please PM me. I thank flame naruto and ConnectFire611 and all the others for their Shen Gong Wu ideas, the Blade of Shadows, the Blade of Light, and the Shadow Doppelganger and much more.

The Blade of Shadows: (By Flame Naruto)  
allows the user to bend the shadows around them to their will if the blade hits someone while active it will suck their shadow into the blade and putting the victom in a death like state and can only be revived is the return of their shadow the only weakness is a bright flash of light or the sister sword the blade of light

The Blade of Light: (By Flame Naruto)  
allows the user to bend light around them its also able to fire a beam of light the tip of the blade will burn someone very badly the weakness is that it only when its in contact with the sun or by some luck get wrapped in shadows completely by the sister sword blade of shadows The

Shadow Doppelganger: (By ConnectFire611) This is an idea that could be funny(imagine the user turning into Jack and telling his Bots to self destruct) or very useful(turning into an animal or creature as a battle form) to it's masters as it's abilities can allow it to perfectly copy a shadow version of it's chosen target(real or thought up) but if you have skin contact with them when you activate this Wu then you become a true copy even with the target's memories.

1. The Twin Fangs of the Fire Storm Dragon(By Bio-warrior-3000) - twin  
scimitars embedded with the power of fire and wind. The Wind Fang is green in color. It allows free control over wind and  
summons powerful blasts of wind with a single swipe. The Fire Fang is red in color. It allows free control over fire and expels huge fire balls the size of an human torso with a single thrust.

2. The Fang of the Lightning Wolf(By Bio-warrior-3000) a long sword with a serrated edge and a slight curve at the tip, facing the wielder. It can fire lightning bolts and can block or negate any and all electricity-based attacks, no matter how strong the blast is.

the 'Sphere of Potential'…it brings out the user's potential and can only be used once a year(Kyuubi16-of the  
twilight)

The 'Soul of the Kitsune' which allows the user to grow Kitsune appendages that increases the users overall physical abilities, the ability to cast illusions, and use their tails for combat not to mention enhanced senses.(Kyuubi16-of the twilight)

the 'Metal Reshaper'….allows the user to make any object into any metal like material and allows the user to shape it into anything they desire,' (Kyuubi16-of the twilight)

I would like to thank Bio-Warrior-3000 and Challenger that they let me use, and trust me they will be used in the future.

Bloodlines:

Twilight: (By Challenger) the power to control all of Time, Space & Matter.

Shape Shifter: (By Challenger) the ability transform into an thing(or just to turn your arm into a machine gun)

Swapper: (By Challenger) can copy take or copy anything(like memories,powers, Genes, Knowledge, & more) from another person

Ultimate Regeneration: (By Challenger) can regenerate from any single atom left undistorted

Mind Master: (By Challenger) have 100% access to the minds power

Spirit of the Hiijin (Fire God/King) - Complete control over fire and lava; immune to extreme heat and Katon jutsus. The spirit takes the form of a red fox with a fire wisp on the tip of its tail.

Spirit of the Mizujin (Water God/King) - Complete control over water and ice; can breathe underwater and immune to extreme cold and water pressure. The spirit takes the form of a sea lion with a sphere of water over its head.

Spirit of the Tsuchijin (Earth God/King) - Complete control over earth and stone; can not be harmed of effected by geothermal energy or extreme pressure. The spirit takes the form of a gila monster with stone like armor.

Spirit of the Raijin (Lightning God/King) - Complete control over lightning and electricity; immune to high voltage. The spirit takes the form of an Asian lung dragon with canary yellow scales and a faded yellow belly.

Spirit of the Kazejin (Wind God/King) - Complete control over the wind; can survive even in a vacuum and from sudden altitude changes. The spirit takes the shape of a horse with visible wind currents circling it.

Harem currently contains: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Blaze the cat(soon to be catgirl), Hanabi, Temari, Ten-Ten, Tsunade, Shizune, Koyuki, Fem. Kyuubi, Sasame, Isarabi, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Anko, Yugito, Kimiko, Wuya, Katnappe, Rouge the batgirl, Tsunami(From Wave) Konan, and more will be revealed later.

Oh, and I now need suggestions for Shape shifter forms. I had a little idea for Kamen Rider 555 and Ryuki forms, but I would like your opinion in this. You can also give your ideas too.

Animal Forms: Dragon, Ten tailed Kitsune

Humanoid forms: None

Power Transformations: Super Naruto, Hyper Naruto, Darkspine Naruto, Excalibur Naruto.

Sorry for not updating so soon, had to visit the parents.

---------------(Story Start)--------------------  
-Xiaolin Temple-

Raimundo knew he had to get out of there, it didn't matter where or how. He felt unappreciated and left behind. When he had come to the temple he was the same level of the other three. They were four Dragons-in-Training, but now their were Three Apprentices and him.

"Good old Rio De Janeiro, here I come," Rai muttered, casting one last angry glare at the temple and the mixed memories it conjured. "I never should have left you in the first place. What was I thinking?"

"Raimundo, wait!" Kimiko cried, dashing up to meet him. To his surprise, it was her alone with none of the others by her side. To him she was one of the best things if only thing about the temple. But seeing how she wasn't taken interest in the new resident blonde it was another thing just to chalk up for his reasons to leave.

"I've made up my mind and you can't change it," he snapped angrily and she flinched. Some rescue mission, it was doomed to fail.

"Please, just listen to me," Kimiko begged and moved in front of him blocking his exit. ''Just here what I have to say and by the end if you disagree I'll let you go.''

"All right," Raimundo said and plopped down on the dirt road. Kimiko inhaled some air and let it settle in her stomach and took a seat.

"Look, I know you think it was unfair that Master Fong didn't give youthe level of apprentice like he gave us-"

Raimundo snorted. "That would be the understatement of the year."

"But, I'm sure if you work hard, you'll be with us in no time! I mean with Naruto…"

"Oh yeah sure like he'll help me…he has to much fun making me his punching back," The Brazilian said curtly.

''That's not true…if anything…'' Kimiko stopped herself.

''If anything what?''

She sighed and rubbed her hands. ''It was a private discussion between the two of us…it was about his past,'' She said which seemed to do the trick as she gained Raimundo's full attention.

''You remind him of two people…the first turned traitor for the promise to power…to kill the person he thought was responsible for his family…his entire clans massacre. That person, Naruto thought of him as a brother. Naruto grew up alone and hated by all but at least three people. He can't even remember all those who showed him kindness as he blocked out the memories,''

As she stopped to take a breath then continued. ''That person was his team mate and was loved by the village, or more specifically the power of his eyes was loved. He was their golden boy and had everything. People willingly to help him, girls at his feet, a nice lavish place to live but he threw it all away for power to kill this person…the person he wanted to kill was his older brother,'' Kimiko said as Raimundo gave it some thought.

''So is that his deal? He's taking it out on me because…''

''No!'' Kimiko interrupted knowing what he was assuming. ''I'm not done…yes you share traits to him but you remind him of one other person  
remember?''

''Well who is this person and why should I care?''

''The reason you should care because the other person you remind Naruto of is Naruto himself,'' She said as Raimundo adorned a confused look. ''Hot-headed and a bit of a show-off…you might not know this but Naruto's element…his one of his strongest elements is wind also…you're a mixture of what he used to be…what he wanted to forget…how foolish and immature he used to be he says….and how he held a traitor as a high as regard as a brother. He doesn't want to see you go down the path to ruin…he doesn't know how to deal that you have a mixture of traits of two people who are opposites.''

''I see…well I'm not him or that other guy no matter the similar traits…I'm my own guy…besides why do you care if I leave. You have Fire Powers and the others…you don't need me.''

''Your wrong…if you leave I won't have you….you're my friend just like the others are…I don't have many real friends…most of so called friends are children of my father's contacts or workers. Your one of the only real friends I have…so could you at least stay one more day? That's all I asked of you?'' She asked as he sighed.

''Fine…but if I do this…if anything happens, then you won't stop me from leaving ok?'' He asked as he stood up and helped her up.

''Thank you…that's all I ask,'' She said as the two headed back to the temple.

-That Morning-

Naruto had decided to make the Wu Kimiko and Blaze suggested. But to make sure there won't be problems with the Wu, he was going to make some fail safes in them. 'Okay, for the Orb of Potential, I should only have it only be used once a year or everyone's potential will be brought out to easily. I'd hate to see Jack's true potential.' Naruto thought as he created the necessary items to make the new Shen Gong Wu.

-Else Where-

In the basement of his home Jack Spicer was working on a new invention. Ever sense Wuya had spurned him a bit of a realization had come to him. He became far to dependent on the ghost who was completely dependent on him. So that was where this new invention would come in. He would gather the Wu and become his own master and rule the world. He ignored the Spectral as she flew in.

''Nice work Jack…excellent Craftsmanship,'' The specter kissed up hoping the teen wasn't too upset about her betrayal or flat out dismissal as it really was.

''Beat it Wuya,'' He replied through the protective face masks as the sparks of his torch continued to fly out and land on the cold steel surface of his work bench.

''Jack don't be like that…can't we let bygones be bygones?'' She asked as she floated to the other side of his work bench.

''You kick me to the curve like some unwanted trash for your ol' so great invincible warrior, who gets busted in less then twenty four hours and you expect me to take you back? You can forget it not interested.''

''But you forget one thing…without me you can't track the Shen Gung Wu…without me your so called world conquest is nothing more then a pipe  
dream.''

''And that my not so dear specter is where your wrong,'' The teen replied as he placed the finishing touches on his project. He pulled a polygon shaped like device with arrows pointed in each direction and an antenna. ''You see your little betrayal thought me something… I took to heart and I made this…. A Wu tracking advice and sensor. Once a Wu activates it'll take me right to it.''

"But what about me?" Wuya asked as Jack climbed in his jet.

''Why should I care? After all we no longer work together,'' He saidas he pressed the ignition and opened the hanger as he shot out into the sky on his way to the next Wu.

''That foolish bastard…oh he'll get his soon enough, '' Wuya said darkly as she went about putting another one of her plans into action.

-Else where-

The four chosen ones were gathered out for a demonstration. The three Apprentices were each told to select a Wu and call out it's name along with their element. Kimiko found she could turn the Star Hanabi into a flaming projectile. Omi could summon ice through the Orb or Tornami and Clay could use the Third-Arm slash to create a solid fist of Earth. Of course Raimundo was being sore and made snarky comments while Omi of course made his egotistical comment about training him to apprentice level but of course not as good as him. Of course this led to Raimundo using the golden tiger claws and bolted.

-Rio-

''My beautiful Rio Dan Janeiro I should have never left you,'' Raimundo said looking down upon the city from the side of a cliff. Unknown to  
him a ghastly figure had been expecting his arrival.

''A pity isn't it.''It was none other then the Heylin Witch Wuya.

''Wuya!'' He jumped up. ''Stay out of my head you ugly ghost hag.''

''Calm your head Raimundo, I am alone and as you know I can not harm you.''

''So…what are you doing here?''

''A funny thing happened when I entered your mind. Not only did I discover the location of the hidden Shen Gung Wu I discovered a few other things as well.''

''Hey! Lot's of guys sleep with teddy bears.''

''No not that…I learn that your not at all happy with being a Xiaolin Warrior. ''

''Uuhhhh….''

''Yes…I sensed your dissatisfaction with the endless training, the bare bones life style, and the lack of appreciation.''

''You got a point here?''

''I offer you a faster more rewarding way…one that appreciates your unique talents and abilities,'' She said creating an image that was filled with all of Raimundo's desire. A game room field with all kinds of sport equipment, a video arcade, and a butler brining him Pizza and Soda. That image was cut short as Wuya had more to say.''I can give you anything your heart desires. Join me Raimundo and your heart is yours.''

He thought about it for a moment. ''No…not I couldn't,'' he said with uncertainty when Wuya's eyes began to glow green.

''I'm sensing a Shen Gung Wu….We can begin our partnership right now…what do you say Raimundo?''

''I…I got to go,'' He said ripping a hole in the space in front of him and teleporting back to the Xiaolin temple.

0

Xiaolin Temple

0

''Aah here it is,'' Master Fung said as the Wu revealed itself.

''What is it ? What's the Shen Gung Wu?'' Raimundo asked as he came through the portal.

''There you are I…wait…how did you know A Wu has gone active?'' Dojo questioned suspiciously.

''Aah you know tiger like instincts,'' The Brazilian offered up lamely but the others decided to overlook it.

''The Reversing mirror…it reverses the effect of any Shen Gung Wu…like for instance the Two-Ton Tunic would become as light as a feather,'' Master Fung explained.

''Whoa…as Kimiko would say that's heavy…or not.''- Omi.

''Jokes aren't going to get Shen Gung Wu people saddle up.'' - Dojo

-Time Skip-

At the end of a beach in a light tower Wuya tries with all her might but can't manage to lift the Reversing Mirror. That Wu along with another was instrumental to her rise to power. ''What's the matter Wuya? Need a hand?'' Jack mocked from his ship as he entered. ''To bad yours is all ghostly.''

"The mirror is mine you bastard…you wouldn't even knowing about the Wu if it wasn't for me!''

''Well you know what they say…losers weepers.'' He said about to grab the Mirror.

''The only one who will be weeping is you Jack Spicer…and you as well Wuya…you will weep over your lost.'' Omi said jumping off Dojo and entering the Lighthouse.

''Wow…that was the lamest taunt ever…stick to the jumping and kicking Omi.''

''As you wish!'' The little monk as he swiftly spun and launched himself into the air. Jack attempted to throw a punch only for Omi to land doing a handstand on his hand and leaping down to mirror to kick it into the air. He launches it up only for Jack to activate his helicopter backpack. ''Too slow…'' The want to be world conqueror didn't finish as Kimiko appeared and kicked him to the ground catching the mirror.

''Got it…'' She said.

''Jack Bots Attack!''

The machines floating using their rockets and swarm the tower. Two of them caught Kimiko off guard while another grabbed the reversing mirror. Clay leapt off Dojo and slammed into five of the bots rendering them to piles of scrapped and grabbed the reversing mirror. Jack whiles in and kicks it up.

Just as he was about to grab it Raimundo appeared out of thin air and they both caught it at the same time. ''Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.''

------

''What's wrong Wuya got no one to root for?'' The dragon said picking at the Heylin Witch.

''Beat it pest.''

--------

''I wager my Golden Tiger Claws against your Lotus Twister…flash light tag is the game…first one caught in the light beam loses ….''

''Whatever…''

''Xiaolin Showdown…''-Both

-XS-

The arena was created as the Light Tower split into several differently constructed pieces of material that was parted as if it was a puzzle. The pieces hovered afar but could easily be put back in place. The light of the Tower remained in place as it's light rotated without pause or fail.

''Gong Yi Tenpai!'' - Both said as they went about the showdown. Both of them used their respective Wu to dodge the light but it proved more challenging then thought.

"Whoa, I should have picked a different Showdown." Raimundo said as he narrowly dodged the light. Right when Raimundo was about to hop through another Portal Jack used his stretched arms to catch Raimundo by the legs holding him place so the light would hit him.

"Raimundo, head towards the light." Jack said, attempting to make Raimudo lose. Thinking quickly Raimundo created a small hole and pushed his hand forward. The hole opened behind Jack which cause him to be pushed over and fall forward and get hit by the light causing him the showdown.

-XS End-

The showdown ended with Raimundo with three new Wu.

''Alright Raimnudo.'' - Kimiko.

''Way to go partner.'' - Clay

'That's what I'm talking about.'' - Dojo.

''Raimundo…your showdown in the Showdown was most impressive…and your not even a Xiaolin apprentice.''-Omi.

''Your right Omi…I'm not,'' He said turning to face them brieflythen turned to Wuya. ''So…where do you want them?''

''Huh''

''What''

''Pardon me''

''Hey''

''Oh Boy''

Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Jack, and Dojo said respectively.

''Hahahaha…well done Raimundo…''

''Rai what are you doing?'' Kimiko questioned.

''I'm done with this whole Xiaolin thing…for now on you can find me on the Heylin side…Golden Tiger Claws…'' And with that he was gone.

-Time Skip-

Naruto had finished making new Shen Gong Wu and was looking forward to getting some rest. He decided to drop his stuff off at his room when he heard Kimiko. "Naruto, your not going to believe this, Raimundo betrayed us." Kimiko explained what Raimundo did. That is when everyone heard the wind chimes in a rhythmic code, the same code that opens the Wu vault. Naruto, Blaze, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi ran to the Wu vault to prevent the theft of any Shen Gong Wu. There they saw Raimundo holding the Serpent's Tail and a bag of other wu.

"Raimundo, please stop this, we're your friends." Kimiko pleaded.

Raimundo scoffed. "And come back to the life of pointless training and no respect? No way." Raimundo ran of with the Wu, enacting Wuya's plan.

"Why would he take the Serpent's Tail?" Clay asked.

"Think about it. The Reversing Mirror reverses the effects of Wu, so if the tail is used with the mirror in combination, it can bring a ghost back to life." Naruto explained as he studied the effects of Wu from the scroll.

This came to a realization, Raimundo was going to bring Wuya back to life. Everyone but Naruto left to find Raimundo and try to stop the revival of Wuya. Naruto said he needed to do something important.

"Dojo, can you track the Serpent's Tail?" Kimiko asked.

"well I can try, but it's easier to find new Shen Gong-Huh? Wait a minute, I'm sensing the Serpent's tail and the Reversing Mirror." Dojo said, sensing the tail and the mirror.

Blaze wondered why Dojo didn't sense the other Wu. "How come you didn't sense the bag of Wu?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, its like they're new wu that's not in the scroll or inactive Wu." Dojo explained.

"Maybe the bag is full of new Wu." Kimiko said, even though she and Blaze knew that Naruto could do such a feat.

"How is that possible?" Omi asked. Dojo didn't answer the question as he also knew of Naruto knowing the secret of the Wu. When they arrived, it was too late, Raimundo activated the Serpents Tail and threw it towards the Reversing Mirror, which Wuya activated; returning her to her body and full three Apprentices and Blaze hit Wuya with their new attacks and none of them were effective. Using her Heylin mentioned she summoned several vast creatures of stone similar to Golems with green eyes.

''Now my rock creatures att…'' Wuya's command could be finished several of the creatures had been evaporated along with some of the Earth upturned. The most was blasted away with a gust of wind as Naruto stood in the place where the creatures once was.

''So looks like we meet formally face to face at last,'' Naruto said pulling out as his blade and looking at Wuya. She was tall and well figured. She had orange skin and dark green eyes. Her head was two sets of different colors with the outer being dark red and the inner light red. Her outfit was a black kimono with the top a red which clung to her body showing her voluptuous figure.

''Yes…we didn't have much time to converse the last time we met. I hope to correct that,'' She said the last part in a purr.

''You four take care of the traitor and creatures…Wuya's mine.'' Naruto said as he teleported on top of a plateau with the Heylin Witch following him.

-Play theme Destiny's Play by TETRA-FANG-

''I'm afraid it ends here…if you decide to stop I promise I won't hurt you too badly,'' He said Wuya pursed her lips.

''Surely you don't mean that do you handsome?'' She asked seductively as she flutter her eyes.

''Sorry…but I can't allow you to end all life on earth and all that good shit…'' He said getting into a battle stance.

''Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if I rough you up a bit…just not enough to where you can't perform later of course,'' She said as Naruto started to twitch. He could tell the Wuya wanted something if she was flirting with him. Wuya appeared right next to him at surprising speed. If he remembered correctly then she was supposed to be one of Kyuubi's prized pupils during her travels. If the tails were signs of strength/power according to how many a tailed demon would have then the woman next to him would be regarded as between Yonbi and Ichibi which was a feet in itself.

''You seem distracted…that can be fatal,'' She said pulling out what looked like a White Reversing Mirror. ''Mirror Equalizer!'' She shouted as the mirror shot him clear across the area. He hit the ground with a thump as the rock tore through his parts of his outfit leaving holes. He got  
up as splotches of dirt was on his back.

''Right…Chaos Control first then think…keep forgetting,'' He said ''What the hell! What did you do to me?'' He demanded as he winced  
slightly from the pain.

''The Mirror Equalizer…the only Wu that was sealed on my person all those years ago. It's a powerful Wu that requires over a tenth of my magic. Though the advantages outweigh the disadvantages. As we speak your power is slowly being sealed away only temporary. It takes a bit of my magic every second the mirror is active. For every 5% of mine reserves depleted five times that of yours is also being seeped away. An idea my Nee-chan came up with incase I ever faced an enemy several times stronger then me. Of course the process can be sped up,'' She said devishly as Naruto's eyes widen.

He could have attack her sooner but then he wouldn't know what the mirror was. He thought that if he didn't jump head on like he did in his youth he wouldn't find himself in situations like this…unfortunately that wasn't always the case…you never know when someone would have something up their sleeve. He rushed forward as he felt the Wu's effect. The familiar feeling of Kyuubis's presence and he knew he had to move fast.

''Katon: Hoenka'' The blonde launched as he jumped into air. The three giant bullets of fire came down like meteors but proved worthless as Wuya gave a wave of her hands and counter-acted them with her own fire. He used this as he got closer to her. Within the range of seven meters he tried another technique.

''Futon: Juha Sho,'' He released as he covered his right arm in Chakra. He then released a slicing chakra wave which he sent at her then veered at the last second so it went up and then came down at the last second.

The Witch smirked as she turned into a mass of green fire. 'What the hell! A clone variant Jutsu!" He thought as he looked up, down, and in all directions.

''Try this on for size,'' She said as appeared out of a column of flame and snapped her fingers as his left arm was consumed in pain. Naruto jerked his hand as it was covered in burns, part of his shirt fell to the ground in ash.

''Fine then…hand to hand,'' He said as he sped forward using his speed and threw a punch only for Wuya to block it with her arm. He quickly spun and attempted to hit her with his other arm only for her to bend back. She moved back into position and dropped down to sweep kick him but he back flipped and grabbed her arms and flung her into the air. He leapt up but veered at the last second as Wuya maneuvered herself in mid air and attempted to attack him as she fell horizontally. Flames tore through his other arm sleeve as she landed in a hand stand position them flipped over.

Naruto landed in a crouch position and clutched his arm. The damn Wu had sapped more of his strength. He concluded that the core of power from the Wu came from one of the other three of the four. It was a sort of balance in power established to make sure that one wouldn't become too godly for the other three. All forms of chakra and life energy came from a stream or source. It only made sense that it would harm one of the other ones who it was fit to work with.

Wuya inhaled some air and then to his shock she started doing hand signs. 'shit, she can use Ninjutsu,' He thought as he recognized the signs. 'Oh hell, that one.''

''Katon: Gokayu no Jutsu,'' She said as she released the massive fireball from her mouth. He was able to move out of the way as the technique struck the surface as the massive explosion blew apart over half the surface of the plateau.

'Jesus! That's one of the biggest I've ever seen…she doesn't even look winded…and I'm actually starting to feel exhausted…no more kid games…I have to knock her out break her if I have too, I guess I have to try to got super.'

Wuya waited patiently wandering when he was going to attack when she saw himcrouch his knees. At this rate he'll be out of energy and that wouldn't be much fun. 'Was is he doing? Does he have some sort of plan?' Then seven gems swirl around Naruto, raising his energy. In an explosion of chakra and chaos energy, Naruto's clothing turned a golden color except the gloves and shoes. Naruto's hair grew longer and became even spikier. Naruto's eyes went from blue to a ruby red. This was Naruto in super mode and he was ready to fight Wuya. Wuya was worried that Naruto became more powerful than her and decided to bide the time until the Mirror Equalizer drains him of hisa power.

''Biding time won't work here,'' He said appearing behind her in an instant. Her eyes widen as he had completely slipped from her sight. She  
didn't even get a chance to move as hand slammed into her back sending her flying through the air. The force of the blow forced the air out of her lungs as her mind went through a haze and thoughts seemed to seize for a moment. Anyone who had the air knocked out of their lungs could understand the feeling and only one of those individuals. Wuya eventually shook off the attack and used her magic to cushion the blow.

She looked up in time to see the blonde falling towards her with if her memory wasn't failing her was the attack he called Rasengan and from what she saw she didn't want to be hit with it so she teleported away. The Rasengan impacted and left a crater a quarter of the mile wide and deep. Naruto closed his eyes and started to sense for Wuya's position and found her. A hundred meters to his right as he appeared there within in instant as if he teleported.

He launched a kick that sent her into a boulder hard. She cried out as her form impacted the boulder causing cracks. He charged forward with another Rasengan and was about to hit home when…he saw the look on her face…the pain…the pitiful ness… he saw himself at six years age cornered by a mob. He saw it in her eyes that she too was reliving the memories of the past. Pain was always the trigger no matter the circumstance. He then clutched chest as he shuttered and fail to one knee. The Wu was taking effect and was hampering with his state of mind. He thought he had more time but he was proven wrong when the transformation slipped briefly. He hoped the others were doing better then him.

--Song end---

The other chosen ones had their hands filled with fighting both Raimundo and the rock monsters. Their elements which usually defeated their opponents in a single strike had trouble breaking through the creatures rocky exterior. Not to mention they had to fight one of their own who knew and was used to their fighting style. It didn't help that each time they almost cornered him he would use the golden tiger claws to escape.

''Why Rai! We were your friends…and you betray us and for what?'' Kimiko demanded as she repeatedly threw punch after punch at the Brazilian who repeatedly dodge her strikes. He wasn't a fool and knew that wind added to the fire and as hurt and betrayed Kimiko was now it wasn't anything compared to how angry she was clearly.

''I wasn't a whipping back…I'll be someone that matters…someone respected…you won't understand,'' He said as he blasted her back with a gust of wind.

''Raimundo can't you see the Heylin Witch Wuya is playing Head games with your mind?'' Omi said once again failing to recite an Idiom as an Analogy. ''Surely if you apologize and help us defeat Wuya, Master Fung and the others will forgive you…I don't want to hurt you,'' The little monk said as they exchanged blow for blow during his statement.

''You always go on how your better then me…I'll show you, Naruto, and everyone just what I can do,'' He said as whipped out what he thought was the orb of potential . ''Orb of potential,'' He said invoking the new Wu.

---------

Naruto fell back as Wuya sauntered over to his prone and exhausted form. ''You really are a worthy warrior…even Dashi couldn't do this much damage to me when he finally sealed me…join me Naruto…you and I could rule this world…think about it…you as king and me as your queen…the Heylin side will overrule this world…what do you say?'' She asked as she knelt over giving an generous view of her cleavage while stroking his chest.

''I'm sorry…I won't just allow you to kill the people on this planet.''

''Kill them!? Whatever gave you that idea? Of course I'll need people to worship my 24/7 and to serve me. I mean rock creatures are fine servants  
but a little…''

''Hard-Headed?'' He offered. ''No…that was a bit too terrible…how about stoned?'' He asked as she placed a finger on his lipsand her hands trailed down.

''I tried offering but you do realize I'll just 'take' what I want, right?'' She said straddling his waist. Naruto groaned slightly as Wuya started to make some enticing movements. "by the way, how did you know about my past?" Wuya asked wanting information.

"I'll tell you some other time." Naruto used this opportunity to swipe kick Wuya off of him, successfully kicking Wuya off and ran off to wait to the  
others.

-Fifteen minutes later-

''As you can see I'm the only one who can save you guys,'' Raimundo said confidently to the tired warriors…that was until Jack came in blasting the creatures and picking the warriors up.

-Elsewhere-

''Jack Spicer''-Omi

''What are you up to you two-faced Varmint?'' Clay asked/demanded.

''Believe it or not you losers are my only hope in defeating Wuya.''

''What about Naruto! You didn't get him we have to go back and…''-Kimiko

''Right here…'' The three-foot blonde said from the window.

''Yeah long story short I don't want to talk about what happened or how I got this way.''

''Ho…''- Jack

''I don't want to talk about it god damnit.''

-Castle-

''The ruler of the absolute world and all before Lunch…hhm what should I do with the rest of my day? Maybe I can track down Naruto…he couldn't have gotten far,'' She mused to herself.

''Wuya…I don't know about this whole ruling the world thing, that I'm down with it…I mean,''

''Don't worry Raimundo you'll get what you want and more,'' She said as flicked her hand and created an arcade out of thin air in one of the hollow caverns of the cave. ''Now go do whatever you wish I'm busy…I got me a future boy t…I mean captive to haunt down,'' She said as she planned to scheme and or fantasized then take care of her pent up 1500 year old urges... Not in that exact order mind you.

- Jack's work shop-.

Naruto and Omi stood at the edge of the machine as it opened a portal into the past. The machine was powered by the Eye of Dashi as suggested by Clay sense previously Jack couldn't generate enough power. ''Naruto couldn't you send a clone or something in your place? What it if something happens to you, guys,'' Kimiko asked concernedly then added the last word hoping he didn't notice the slip.

''It has to be this way… chances are that the link could break and any other clone variant would just dispel…besides it's the only way to save the world…I'll be back…I promise.''

''Are you guys sure you don't need anymore Shen Gong Wu?'' Clay asked indicating Omi's Orb of Tornami.

''No…if Wuya and Raimundo show up you guys are going to need as much Wu as possible…besides I doubt will find any opposition in the past,''  
Naruto coolly said. ''Well…I'm out,'' He said as he leapt through the portal, after hugging Kimiko and Blaze

-Time Skip-

The two travelers went back into the past and landed right before the incomplete form the Xiaolin temple. (The one mentioned before was obviously a different one.) It didn't take long for them to track down Dashi as he was masquerading as a pig farmer. Naruto not so graciously attacked him courtesy of a flying side swipe kick or so he was told the attack was called when he thought it. Poor little Omi almost had an heart attack when Naruto did it. While he was going through that the Grand Master and the Grand Kitsune were having a one on one.

''And so you see because you not only made the damn Heart of Jong but you're the very reason why Wuya became evil in the first place…your lucky it's me and not Kyuubi…I should kick your ass for what you did, but Omi idolizes you and I don't want to put him in a shock induced Coma…you see what I'm saying?''

'' I see what your saying…but still I can't just give you the puzzle box? You have to prove yourself worthy…''

''Number one that's going to be Omi when he wakes up…number two I'm in no mood for any showdowns or what the hell ever you have in mind. So can you just give us the new Puzzle Box."

"Well, why should I?"

''Well one, when effects of the wu that was used on me wears off I can beat the shit out of you…trust me…I may play the hero or the sympathetic person time from time, and hell I'll be a bit of a hypocrite and more lenient towards people particular females with pasts similar to mine; but I will beat the fuck out of any one, hero or villain, race, sex, none of that shit matters I don't do it often, but I'll say this…do you really want to be unmade by someone who has only base knowledge of what he's doing? If it's one of most painful things in existence which I been told can you imagine just how painful it'll be if a rookie did it?''

''If you put it that way…sure why not…but I got a question?''

''Ok and that is?''

''After this is all said and done…how do you plan on getting back to the future? I mean I'm sure sense you left the time stream when the Wu was active it'll take several times longer for you to regain your power…If that is your only way on getting back to the past that is…''

'''……………………………….........................................................................................'' Blink…Blink….''… …SUNOFABITCH! '' Naruto yelled unknown to him that his exact intensity and feelings were being matched.

-1500 years into the future-

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BRING THEM BACK!'' Kimiko yelled as Clay held her back. Even with his new backbone, Jack couldn't help but cowered in fear as Kimiko threatened to tear him a new hide. "I'm sorry, but something like this hasn't come up. At first the portal can only go back two seconds."

Blaze wanted to burn the hide of the so called evil genius. Before anything could happen to Jack, a really, really, big stone golem lifted Jacks house, making Jack's jaw drop to the ground. "I surrender." Jack cowardly said, holding out his arms like he was about to be arrested.

-With Raimundo-

Raimundo dropped and air hockey puck on the table. "kay, put on your game face." Raimundo said to the stone warrior that was playing with him. Raimundo hit the puck inside the goal of his side. The stone warrior grabbed the puck and started eating it. "No don't eat the-" Raimundo said before slamming his head in frustration.

Sure he had every game in existence and was very good at them, but what good is it when you had a fake friend with rock for brains. "I know lets try something else. Basketball?" The stone warrior tackled the hoop to the ground, destroying it completely. "I guess not." Raimundo turned to see Wuya walking by. "Hey Wuya, the good time gal, want to play air hockey? We'll need a new puck."

"Eh, later Raimundo, right now I have a special surprise for you." Wuya told Raimundo with an evil smirk. "May I present your fallen comrades, the Xiaolin Warriors." Marching toward the evil witch and the traitor were stone creatures with hollow stomachs. Inside the stomachs were; Kimiko, Blaze, Dojo, Jack, and Clay.

"Delicious, my domination of the world is now complete." Wuya said confidently.

"Uh Wuya, you might want to do a head count, your short one Omi and  
Naruto."

"Omi and Naruto?" Wuya puffed towards the prisoners. "Where's Omi and Naruto?" Wuya asked in a threatening tone.

"Frankly that's none of your business ma'am." Clay countered in a calm voice.

"Oh is that so, well they said I have ways of making you talk" Wuya said as she held up her hand and it started glowing with green fire.

"They're trapped in the past" Jack said quickly.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, they traveled back in time to ask some guy named Dashi for help." Jack squealed.

"Naruto and Omi is in the past?" Wuya asked. Kimiko nodded.

"Yes, and now they're trapped there."

"And it's me that sent them back Wuya. I was really on your side all the way. Stupid Naruto and Stupid Omi walked right in our trap. You can let me go now." Jack being the ass he is.

"Forget it Jack, I'm not buying it." Wuya scowled.

"Really" Jack asked. Wuya nodded.

-later in the palace dungeon-

The group was stuck in the dungeon, Raimundo convinced Wuya to let them live in the palace, she had one catch, they must swear loyalty to her. They didn't, except Jack tried to get in the offer, but Wuya still held a grudge on him.

"So will Wuya keep us in prison for ever or let us out for good behavior in 5000 years?" Kimiko asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know, but Jack better hope I don't get my claws on him." Blaze held up fiery claws.

"Not to worry my friends, Wuya has forgotten my ability to change size." Dojo gloated.

As Dojo grew, the cage creaked a small bit but couldn't break apart. Dojo started feeling pain from a cramped space, so he shrank back to his small size.

"Come on, there's got to be a way out of here." Jack whined.

"Your not one of us Jack. You tried to go back to Wuya remember." Kimiko stated angrily.

Jack defended himself. "Hey what can I say, I like to keep my options open."

"Guys, I keep trying to find some ray of hope, but there doesn't seem to be any light at the end of this tunnel." Clay sat down by the bars of his cell. Then from one of the sewer grates started glowing some light through the holes. "Wait a second, I may have spoken too soon."

The grate flew off to reveal Omi's head. "Indeed Clay, you most certainly have." The grate lid spun around until it came back to the sewer hole and landed over Omi's head.

"Omi" Everyone said happily. The stone guards attempted to catch Omi, but the were frozen by Omi's Wu and were shattered by Omi's kicks.

"Omi, how did- but I thought-" Kimiko was confused how Omi was back. Naruto crawled out of the same grate Omi came out of.

"Damn, I've got to smash that Wu Wuya has. Most of my power is still sealed. Any way, how we got back"

-Flash back- 1500-  
"When I get back, I'm going to kick Jack Spicer's ass to hell and back." Naruto yelled. He had gotten the puzzle box, but he had no Idea of getting back to his original time. Omi had gotten up a while ago.

-interruption of the flash back-

"Sorry to interrupt the flash back Blondie, but do you think you can get us out before Wuya turns us crispy." Jack said. Naruto agreed and Omi froze the bars and Dojo's cage, allowing them to break you. Jack on the other hand, couldn't escape on his own, but Omi aided Jack by pinky flicking the frozen bars.( Jack is so fricken weak.)

-Later in a forest-

"We should be safe here, at least for a while." Clay said coming back from the forest.

"So Omi, Naruto, how did you come back to our time? Was it a time traveling Shen Gong Wu?"

"It's obvious."

"Gotta Be."

"Or was it Chao Control?" Clay and Blaze asked, Kimiko and Jack said.

"Shut up and let the two speak." Dojo said before earning a glare from Omi who tried to speak.

Naruto chuckled. "Well it went like this, after we got the new puzzle box we met a new problem. Jack didn't give us a way to come back, but Omi came up with a clever way of bringing us back." Naruto explain that Omi and him were frozen for 1500 years, the amount of time that Wuya was sealed.

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock, that was pretty clever. "Now I have a plan to trap Wuya back into the puzzle box." Omi said. Naruto had an plan of his own and secretly told Kimiko and Blaze the plan. They approve of the plan and wanted to make sure Wuya will become her old self again. Even Kyuubi wanted this possible and to talk to Wuya.

-With Raimundo-

Raimundo put together a temple of cards in an obviously bored manner and was almost done, that is until they were burned by a dragons fire. Rai turned to see Kimiko and Clay on Dojo outside, not in the dungeon. "Guys, did you swear loyalty to Wuya?" Raimundo hoped his friends had decided to swear loyalty to Wuya, he was getting bored and lonely.

"Nope, rather kiss the backside of a mule"

"We escaped Rai, and if your anything loyal to Wuya, you would chase us."

Clay and Kimiko flew off do distract Raimundo for their part of the plan. Raimundo snapped his fingers and three massive golems appeared. "Come on, we got some former friends to catch."

-With Naruto-

Naruto and Blaze were in the throne room, up high and out of sight. "Alright Blaze, can you keep watch as I try to free Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in a whispered tone.

Blaze nodded. "I will but hurry, Jack and Omi are trying to open the Puzzle Box now." Naruto quickly got into a meditative state and went in his own mind to complete his task.

-In Naruto's mindscape-

**"Kit, are you sure you want to do this? Removing the seal could be dangerous."** Kyuubi was concerned for Naruto's welfare, she started growing attached to the blond.

"Kyuu-chan, it's probably the only way to save Wuya, well other than bring Dashi back to life and kick is ass in front of Wuya." Naruto told Kyuubi. Kyuubi blushed at the 'Kyuu-chan'.

**"But, you have-"** Kyuubi was interrupted Naruto, who was in chibi form and making puppy eyes.

"Trust me, please." He said in his cutest voice. It wasn't five seconds before Kyuubi screamed.

**"KUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII"** Kyuubi charged and hugged the chibi Naruto. Naruto ripped the seal off of Kyuubi's collar, thus freeing her.

-With Omi and Jack-

Omi and Jack were behind Wuya's throne and attempted to open the Puzzle Box. The only problem was that they couldn't open it, and to make it worse, Wuya heard them and tried to destroy the box. Jack almost ate it when he got trapped one of Wuya's spells and an attack was coming towards him, if it wasn't for Omi saving his hide from certain destruction.

Wuya threw more green fire bolts at the two boys. She had problems of aim as she did lose her body and was trapped for 1500 years.(Hey even I would have trouble if that happened to me.) Lucky for Omi and Jack for their speed and Wuya's bad aim(Which will be temporary), they were able dodge Wuya's attacks.

-With Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo-

Kimiko and Clay were avoiding and evading the attacks the stone golems and smashed them when they had the chance. Of course more golems could be made thanks to Wuya's Heylin magic.

"Why don't you guys just fly off?" Raimundo asked until he lately figured it out. "Unless your not trying to. Quick, back to the palace." Raimundo ordered the golems and they charged to the throne room.

"Do ya think we bought enough time for Omi and Jack to open the Puzzle box?" Clay asked. Then two golems rose up from the ground and grabbed the two and Dojo.

"Nope." Kimiko answered the obviously.

-inside the throne room-

"Wuya, the prisoners escaped. I think-" Raimundo charged in.

"Not to worry Raimundo, they are no threat to me." Wuya pointed to the upside down Jack and Omi that were trapped in an magic barrier.

"Raimundo, help us please." Omi cried, hoping to bring back Raimundo to the Xiaolin Side.

"Now the gangs all here." Stone Cage Golems marched up and one of them grabbed both Omi and Jack and swallowed them to put them in its cage belly.

"Wuya, hate to burst your bubble again, but still missing two people. The purple cat and Naruto are missing." Raimundo pointed out. Wuya chuckled.

"No matter, we'll find them easily. The cat will be crushed soon, but the blond is of some use to me." Raimundo looked at Wuya as if she went a little crazy, but he then guessed it was to drain and add Naruto's power to her own.

Wuya gave the Puzzle Box to Raimundo, she planed on destroying it later. "Now for these pests, crush them" The rock golems stomachs started to shrink in an attempt crush the monks and Jack.

"Wuya, you can't crush them like that." Raimundo said.

Wuya thought about it. "Your right, no need to make a mess in the throne room. Take them to the dungeon and then crush them." The stone cage  
golems started walking off to the dungeon. Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo yell to Raimundo for help.

"Raimundo has proven himself to me from time and again. As long he does so, I can give him what ever he wants." Wuya said confidently.

"What ever I want?" Raimundo asked, looking at the golems that were taking his friends.

"Yes Raimundo, what ever you want and more." Wuya said as she stroked Raimundo's chin lightly. Raimundo looked at the Puzzle Box. "I want my friends." Then the box opened with light coming out of the opening. Through in the light came a monk with the same color skin as Omi, also known as Dashi.

"Dashi!" Wuya exclaimed at the sight of her most hated enemy.

"Hey Wuya, is Naruto around? I want to talk to him about threatening me 1500 years ago." Dashi asked. Everyone blinked, Naruto had threatened Dashi when he was in the past? A two laughs were heard, one was Wuya's, laughing so hard she had to sit on the throne to prevent from rolling down the stairs. The other laugh was not familiar to anyone except Wuya. 'That laugh, but it can't be'  
Wuya thought.

A fox with nine tails walked up from the shadows. **"Man, that was funny no matter how many times I hear or see that. It's also good to see you again Wuya."** The fox said in a demonic voice and then smashed the stone cage golems, freeing the prisoners. **"I'm impress you made it this far with your power, but this isn't what you want."** The fox continued.

"Oh my god, it's the Kyuubi, I thought Naruto said she was sealed." Dojo said shakily.

"That's the Kyuubi fox Naruto told us about? I'd thought it be bigger." Clay said looking a the horse sized fox.

"Biju can change their size Clay, they are demons after all." Kimiko pointed out.

Dashi started to sweat, even thought he was a ghost. "hehe, hey there Kyuubi, you still aren't still mad that-"

Naruto interrupted. "I believe she still is, I know I would be." Naruto walked up with Blaze and started rubbing Kyuubi's head, which earned him a purr from the fox.

Dashi really wanted to go back to the after life right away. "Um you don't need me here now so, I'll just be."

"Not so fast Dashi, your going to apologize to Wuya for what you did it the past." Naruto said threateningly.

"I can easily bring you back just like Raimundo did with Wuya."

"Kay, I'm a little lost here. Mind explaining what the darn heck is goin on?" Clay asked. Dojo, Omi, and Jack shrugged, they didn't know too.

"It's kind of complicated Clay, Naruto will explain later after this is all over." Kimiko said smiling.

Dashi slouched. "Wait, didn't Wuya use the Mirror Equalizer on you? You probably hardly have any power left." Dashi countered.  
Kyuubi ran up to Wuya.

**"Wuya, can you please deactivate the Wu you used on the kit, I hate it when I would get a weak container, even if he releases me. Sort of gives me a bad reputation."** Kyuubi told Wuya.

Wuya nodded at her long lost, yet now found, friend. Wuya took out the mirror she had and stopped channeling her magic in it. The white mirror stopped glowing and went inactive. Naruto suddenly felt a really massive surge of energy and power returning to him.

"Now that's better, thanks Kyuubi." Kyuubi nodded.

"Okay, now I am confused. How did my best friend come back after so long?" Wuya asked.

Naruto started explaining. "Kyuubi was sealed inside of me when I was born, and when I was chosen to be sent here, she came with me. The reason why Kyuubi was sealed is because she attacked my village."

**"Orochimaru is the main reason why I attacked, kit. He attacked me in my den and tried to find a way at immortality through me. I thought he was still in Konoha, but I guess I was wrong."** Kyuubi finished.

Wuya clenched her hand. "Where is this Orochimaru, he will pay."

Dashi chuckled nervously. "Wuya, I know you want to kill Orochimaru, but right now, can you forgive me so that Naruto doesn't kick my butt."

Wuya calmed down and rubbed her chin in thought. "I don't know, maybe if you gave me the-"

Dashi interrupted. "Don't go to the 'I'll forgive you if you give me the secret art of making the Shen Gong Wu' plan, I already gave it to Naruto."

"Ah, so that's why I didn't know about the Orb of Potential before I found out its powers by touching the bag in my ghostly form. He made those Wu didn't he?"

Naruto nodded. Dojo chuckled. "That's right, Fung did mention to me that Naruto would make new Wu."

**"Now isn't the time for small talk, we got a balance to restore."** Kyuubi said.

-time skip- Xiaolin Temple-

The natural balance of good and evil had been restored to what it was before Wuya returned full form thanks to Kyuubi, Dashi, and Naruto. Dashi went back to the spirit realm through a kick from Naruto. Wuya was staying at the temple with the others to get some form of redemption and help the monks.(Naruto is also the main reason too) Raimundo was given the option of becoming a Xiaolin apprentice, but he turned it down for him to earn it in an honest way. Jack had secretly swiped the abandoned Reversing Mirror and got away, not that it was a problem for Naruto.

"Raimundo, I have a special kind of training for you. It will be hard, but worth while." Naruto said with an evil glint in his eye. Raimundo shivered for some reason.

"Don't worry Raimundo, I will take the training with you." Omi said confidently. Naruto smiled, that was a start at a renewed team bond.

"Omi, are you sure? This training is pretty tough." Omi nodded.

"Most definitely, Raimundo's redemption training should not be taken alone."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Wuya, Kyuubi, start the training for two." Raimundo and Omi rose eyebrows at the sight of Wuya and Kyuubi throwing fire balls at the two monks.

Kimiko started laughing. "Let me guess, you asked Wuya and Kyuubi to do what they're doing right now to train in Raimundo's speed and evasiveness." Kimiko guessed, earning a smile from Naruto.

"That's right Kimi-chan, That's exactly right." Naruto wrapped his arm around Kimiko's waist, resulting a blush from this action. What everyone doesn't know was what the future holds for them.

-later-

Wuya had asked Naruto to meet with her at night, when everyone was heading to bed. 'He should be here soon. I want to ask hi him about a few things.' Wuya thought. Naruto walked in quietly so he wouldn't have desturbed anyone.

"Wuya-chan, what is it you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, receving a blush from Wuya.

"Can you tell my how you know of my past?" Wuya asked.

Naruto knew this was coming, so he decided to start explaining. "I know your past because Kami showed it to me, being that I am her and Shinigami's avatar. You and I felt the pain of lonleyness and hatred. I, on the other hand, lived through so much pain and hatred that would make you wonder how I'm still sane."

Wuya was taken back by this, Naruto's eyes showed so much suffuring, alittle too much in them. Naruto continued. "My village saw me as a demon after Kyuubi attacked my village because of Orochimaru and often attacked me, even nearly killing me." Wuya gasped, she may have had a bad life, but no one tried to kill her for being different.

"What they did to you was wrong, why didn't you just destroy them? With your power you could easily crush them." Wuya said/asked. Naruto shook his head.

"That would only prove that I'm the demon they think I am, that and I didn't have the power I have now. I want to prove them that I'm not the demon, but enough about me lets talk about you." Naruto said as he pulled Wuya closer to him, causing Wuya to blush to a shade of red to match her hair.

"Well you pretty much know about m-" Wuya was cut off by Naruto kissing her. Kyuubi, Blaze, and Kimiko smirked, Naruto was giving affection to Wuya when she deserved so much of it 1500 years ago.

'Wuya, you better get used shairing because you'll have Me, Kimiko, Blaze, and Rouge to be with Naruto as well.' Kyuubi though

'Aww, how sweet. Naruto, your heart of gold strikes again.' Kimiko thought

'Kuwaii, Naruto-kun and Wuya-chan looks cute together like that.' Blaze though

The two broke the kiss and looked at each others eyes. "So how was the kiss, or was this your first one?" Naruto asked slyly.

Wuya's mind was still proscessing the kiss, then colappsed on to Naruto in tears. "thank you, thank you for accepting me." Wuya sobbed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Wuya and hugged her tight.

"It's okay, I'm here. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there for you to cry on." Naruto said as he picked Wuya up bridel style and carried her to the bed rooms. Wuya smiled and hugged Naruto tightly round his neck, then snuggled into his chest.

In the morning, a new challenge will appear and will test the Xiaolin Warriors and Naruto to their limits.

-end chapter-

Ignika Kanak: Sorry for the long update and sorry for only focusing on the xiaolin area. I promise to focus the next chapter around Konoha, Kami's domain, and mobius. again I need idea's for Shape Shifter forms. I had an idea of using Kamen Rider Ryuki and 555, but I would like you opinion and idea for shape shifter forms.

Naruto: Read and review, no flames. If flames appear, they will be ignored.

Ignika Kanak: I also will accept animal and humanoid forms.


	7. Chapter 7

IgnikaKanak: Right now the crossovers with Naruto is: Jak and Daxter, Xiaolin Showdown, Blood Plus, Teen Titans, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Code Lyoko, Legend of Zelda series, Bleach, Dead Space(For comidic reasons and trust me, I can make it work), DragonBall Z/GT, Ben 10: Alien Force, W.I.T.C.H., Kung Fu Panda, Danny Phantom, Avatar the last Airbender, X-men Evolution, Star Fox, Sly Cooper, Star Wars: Clone Wars(The current cartoon network series), InuYasha. I might add other cross overs with other games, anime, cartoons and books. I do not own anything but my OC's that I create for stories, and my bloodlines and legendary powers that I create.

Naruto: Alright, Time to kick some more ass.

I would like to thank Bio-Warrior-3000 and Challenger that they let me use, and trust me they will be used in the future.

Bloodlines:

Twilight: (By Challenger) the power to control all of Time, Space & Matter.

Shape Shifter: (By Challenger) the ability transform into an thing(or just to turn your arm  
into a machine gun)

Swapper: (By Challenger) can copy take or copy anything(like memories, powers, Genes,  
Knowledge, & more) from another person

Ultimate Regeneration: (By Challenger) can regenerate from any single atom left undistorted

Mind Master: (By Challenger) have 100% access to the minds power

Spirit of the Hiijin (Fire God/King) - Complete control over fire and lava;  
immune to extreme heat and Katon jutsus. The spirit takes the form of a red  
fox with a fire wisp on the tip of its tail.

Spirit of the Mizujin (Water God/King) - Complete control over water and ice;  
can breathe underwater and immune to extreme cold and water pressure. The  
spirit takes the form of a sea lion with a sphere of water over its head.

Spirit of the Tsuchijin (Earth God/King) - Complete control over earth and  
stone; can not be harmed of effected by geothermal energy or extreme pressure.  
The spirit takes the form of a gila monster with stone like armor.

Spirit of the Raijin (Lightning God/King) - Complete control over lightning  
and electricity; immune to high voltage. The spirit takes the form of an Asian  
lung dragon with canary yellow scales and a faded yellow belly.

Spirit of the Kazejin (Wind God/King) - Complete control over the wind; can  
survive even in a vacuum and from sudden altitude changes. The spirit takes  
the shape of a horse with visible wind currents circling it.

Harem currently contains: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Blaze the cat(soon to be catgirl), Hanabi, Temari, Ten-Ten, Tsunade, Shizune, Koyuki, Fem. Kyuubi, Sasame, Isarabi, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Anko, Yugito, Kimiko, Wuya, Katnappe, Rouge the batgirl, Tsunami(From Wave) Konan, and more will be revealed later.

Oh, and I now need suggestions for Shape shifter forms. I had a little idea for Kamen Rider 555 and Ryuki forms, but I would like your opinion in this. You can also give your ideas too.

Shape shift animal forms: Dragon, Jubbi no Kitsune

Shape shift Humanoid forms: None so far

Power transformations: Super Naruto, Hyper Naruto, Darkspine Naruto, Excaliber Naruto

OC enemies provided by Kyuubi16

Kuiinshi and Armeggedon belong to Kyuubi16

---------------(Story Start)--------------------

-In Konoha-

The Ichiraku ramen shop were serving Naruto specials to Naruto's friends, in honor of Naruto. Choji downed almost half the bowls Naruto could down. "Man, this stuff is good. I can see why Naruto eats this everyday." Choji said, slurping another bowl of ramen. Everyone agreed, the ramen was good, but they didn't want more than two to three bowls. Sakura hardly ate any thing, feeling even more guilty about what she did.

"What's the matter Sakura, you hardly your ramen." Ino asked. Sakura shook her head out of her thoughts.

"I guess I'm just not feeling that hungry, this place is Naruto's favorite place to eat and I feel like I'm the cause for his misory." Sakura said sadly, she was on the verge to tears. Ino comforted her and told Sakura that Naruto would be back to Konoha soon. Kiba wanted to fight Naruto again to see how powerful Naruto's gotten over his banishment.

-With Danzo-

Danzo was furious, his ROOT again failed to find and retreave the Kyuubi jinchuuriki for the 50th time. "This is unacceptable, you are sepposed to be my elite class ROOT, and yet you can't find a simple child. I want that boy found so he can be turned into the most powerful weapon we have, or extract the demon from him and place it in another infant to become a weapon." Danzo said in an angered tone.

Then one of Danzo's ROOT spoke up. "Danzo-sama, we will find him." The bear ROOT said.

"No need, we will wait for the brat to return to the land of fire after the three years are up. Once he steps foot on the Land Of Fire, we will abduct him and make him into my ultimate weapon. Then I will take over this world and make all the weaklings bow before me." Danzo proclamed. The rest of ROOT bowed down or cheered with Danzo's plan.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke had been placed under house arrest for breaking into Hokage jutsu vault. What Sasuke had done was walked right past the guard, claming that all the jutsu belongs to him and knocked the guard out. He was caught the the ANBU assigned to watch him. 'This village is holding me back too much. I must have power to kill him, to kill Itachi.' Sasuke thought, angry that 'his' jutsu was 'stolen' from the Uchiha clan.(Yeah right)

"Hahahaha, you fool, you realize that doing what you did would get you in trouble." a familiar voice said. Sasuke looked around to find the same disenbodied voice's origin. Sasuke even had his Sharingan active again to find the one talking to him.

"Where are you, show yourself." Sasuke demanded and heard laughing. There was no chakra in sight except his own and his own clan's relics. It was like the voice was never had a body.

"I can give you power, I can even give you women, even you mother, that will bare you children. You have a choice, when I return. You have interested me for a long time Sasuke Uchiha." The voice said before disappearing. Sasuke smirked, someone was finally offering him the power he deserves, or so he thinks.

-On Mobius-

Tails took the portal generator back to his workshop to work on. Amy was trying to get Sonic to go out with her, but that hasn't worked out yet and everyone was at the Tails' place. "So your saying that with this gate, we can visit Naruto's home world and the others he's been to." Sonic said. Tails nodded.

"That's right, only when we can make it operational. The probles with this is that the controls are smashed, some of the circuits are fried, and finally the computer system is sub-standard for this kind of technological development. This thing is lucky to be still in one piece." Tails explained. "It would take me weeks, even months to fix and put this thing back together."

Sonic rubbed at the coplicated problems of this dimesional gate. Shadow decided to help since his mind was as super charged as Tails' and it will give him some time away from Silver. Sonic and everyone also wanted to help out, what ever part is needed to help.

-Kami's domain-

Kami was impressed at Naruto managed to convince Wuya to join the Xiaolin side, but with the help of Kyuubi that was possible. 'Naruto, you have the strange power to change people, something that I have tried before. I can never do what you can do my son.' Kami thought smileing. Rouge was happy Naruto made it out alive, she didn't want her man dead.

'Naruto-kun, you better make it back to me soon. I don't know if I can stand to see you dead.' Rouge thought, gripping on the neckless Naruto gave her a while ago.

-Flash back-

Rouge and Naruto were sitting at a beach while the others were playing volleyball or were swimming. Rouge wore a pink two piece bikini with images of jewels. (Remember this was before Rouge became Human) "Rouge-chan, I have something for you." Naruto said as he pulled a box out of the bag he brought with him for a picnic with everyone. The box was a black color with a pink ribbon and bow on it. Rouge, who loves gifts, took the box and unwrapped it.

When Rouge opened the box, she gasped. In the box was a beautiful neckless with a bat holding on a diamond. The chain was pure gold and the bat was made out of pure silver, making the neckless very valuble. "I had it made special order, I know how you love-" Naruto never finished as Rouge hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Rouge said teary eyed.

-End of Flash back-

Kami saw that Rouge was griping the neckless that Naruto had given to her. Kami smiled as there are women that do love Naruto truely. 'I better make sure that Konoha is alright. I wouldn't want any village to attack Konoha with Naruto gone.' Kami thought.

-In the Hokage's office-

Sakura was in Tsunade's office to try to convince Tsunade to teach her to become a medical ninja. "Please Tsunade-sama, teach me to become a mednin." Sakura pleaded and begged. Tsunade seem skeptical at first and asked why Sakura wanted to be a mednin. Sakura explained the training will help her become strong enough to find Naruto. Tsunade smiled, Sakura really was concurned for Naruto

"I will teach you, but only if you promse to help find Naruto got it?" Tsunade told Sakura, earning a nod from the pink haired girl. With that, Tsunade let Sakura leave the office. Tsunade sat down in her chair with a headache from all the council meetings she had been to trying to protect Naruto from execution.

-in the council chambers-

The civilans of the council were having a secret meeting with the elders. "I say we hire one of Suna's ninja to kill the demon brat and bring back his head." The fat civilian said. Most of them agreed, but Homura crashed that idea. "Unfortunately we can't, the Kazekage is Garra of the desert, a jinchuuriki of the Ichibi and friend of that demon brat." Homura explained.

Yasha snarled. "Suna must have been corrupted by that Ichibi as well as Tsunade has been corrupted by the Kyuubi, we must kill them both and all the jinchuuriki to restore peace to our pure world." The rest of the council agreed and made a plan to kill all the biju jinchuuriki.

-With the other genin-

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were cracking down their training habits and wanted to get stronger. The new Ino-Shika-Cho trio also trained harder because Naruto inspired them both. Neji was helping out Hinata with the gental fist style to make a new kind of taijutsu technice for the women of the Hyuuga clan. Lee had finished recovering from the operation and Tenten was helping with Lee's training.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were surprised at the sudden need to train at their genin, they never showed such display of training before. Kakashi some how was not surpised, thinking Naruto was the cause of the new need for training. "Alright guys, lets call it a day." Ino said. Everyone stopped training and took a break.

Kurenai, who was spying on her team, smiled at her teams new training habits. 'If I see Naruto again, I'm going to thank him for inspiring my team.' Kurnai thought. The genin left to grab something to eat and talk about how the whole day has been and what not.

Asuma on the other hand was smoking while watching his team train. 'It's about time they started taking this seriously. I wonder what inspired them to train.' Asuma thought as he watched his team run off.

-With Sonic and friends-

While Tails is working on the dimensional gate, Everyone were remembering some good time, especally training with Naruto. "I still remember the time I taught Naruto my transformations." Sonic said with a big grin.

-Flash back-

"Okay Naruto, now we will be training on using the Chaos Emerads into our super form. In order for that to happen, we need to have all seven emeralds, which we do. Now it's time to practice getting the feel to the emeralds." Sonic explained. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, focusing his concentration on the emeralds and the transformation.

"Let the power flow through you like the wind flows through your hair when you run like the speed of sound." Sonic said, giving the peace of wisdom to Naruto. While Sonic acts like a carefree kind of hedgehog, he can be wise and smart when he wants to. Naruto smiled and felt the emeralds energy flow through eery vein of his body.

"I can feel it" Naruto said as he started glowing a golden color.

"Good, keep it up." Sonic's fur started changing into a golden yellow color.

The two continued until there was a flash of light appeared, giving Naruto and Sonic their super forms and were floating. Naruto yelled in happiness that he transformed into what is now Super Naruto, a chaos energy empowered Naruto with the ability to fly, use chaos attacks, and look good in gold. "Yatta, this is awesome. Sasuke would be demanding left and right to get this power." Naruto said, imagining the look on Sasuke's face if Naruto ever transformed infront of Sasuke."

Sonic chuckled. "Hold on buddy, you still need to master this form and I still have three other forms as well. Lets get practicing now." Naruto made shadow clones to practice with the super form.

-end of flash back-

Sonic laughed, remembering all the fun of training Naruto. Tails took a break from repairing and upgrading the dimensional gate. "Guys, at this rate the gate should be done in a two weeks. I was able to fix some of the problems, but without the proper parts, the gate will bearly work right." Tails said, taking of the weilding mask.

"It'll take that long huh?" Sonic said, being the impatiant hedgehog as ever.

Tails nodded. "The parts I need will arrive with in that time, then there has to be some testing done. The only thing that doesn't need fixing and upgrading is the artifical chaos energy generator, it's surprisingly intact and proper for the gate. I should test the thing out to see if it still works." Tails explained.

Shadow rubbed his chin. "Well, I could give the bugger a test drive, since I used artifical chaos energy before." Shadow said.

Tails was unsure if this would work, after all the generator could be a one time thing or it could be the key for them to traveling to other worlds like Naruto is. "Shadow, it might have adverse effects on you and we have no idea how it works." Tails said in an worried voice. Shadow shrugged his shoulders

"Meh, atleast I can do something more constructive since Eggman's dead." Shadow said while picking up the generator. Tails couldn't help but smile at Shadow's stubborness. Shadow activated the generator, hearing a humming sound coming from the device. Shadow picked up the generator.

"Chaos Control" Shadow said then teleported to who knows where.

-With Naruto and the Xiaolin Monks.-

"Stand on your marks, set yourselves, Commence with chores. Gong Yi Tempai" Omi said while holding a stop watch. Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko ran off in the temple to do their temple chores quickly so they can hang out. Omi used the Third Arm Sash to aid in the scrubbing. Kimiko used the Lotus Twister and cleaned under the sofa in the room. Clay took advantage of the Jetbuutsu to dust the lanturn lights. Raimundo use the Shroud of Shadows to hide the dishes he was sepposed to do.

"All done." Raimudo remarked.

"Excuse me?" Omi asked confused at Raimundo's sudden completion.

"Just because I'm not a Xiaolin Apprentice doesn't mean I have to wash your dirty dishes." Raimundo answered. He still was a little miffed that he wasn't a Xiaolin Apprentice

"Come on Raimundo, the sooner we finish our chores the more time we have to hang." Kimiko said while dusting under the couch until she found an old piece of pizza.

Clay hovered down to Kimiko and snagged the old pizza. "I was looking for that." Clay swallowed the piece and left to continue his chores. Kimiko was grossed out by this.

Omi continued scrubbing the tile floors and spotted a smudge. "Smudge, feel the wrath of the third arm sash." Omi scrubbed harder, and his sash flicked away an coming fly.

-later-

Kimiko, Raimudno, Clay, and Omi were sitting down as Naruto was explaining the fundementals of ninjutsu. Wuya had some catching up to do with Kyuubi.

Master Fung walked up, minorly interupting Naruto's explaination. "Still waters may blanken the greatest of hazards" The old monk said wisely in a proverb.

"Oh great, there he goes again. Some one get me a dictionary so I can translate this stuff." Raimundo mocked. Master Fung pulled out the shroud of shadows to reveal a pile of dirty dishes in his hand.

"Oh, thats where those dishes when." Raimudno blushed from his embarrasment.

"Stop everything, did you tell them about the new Shen Gong Wu?" Dojo asked.

"I was about to get to that Dojo" Master Fung started to explain the new Wu. "The Shard of Lighting is an interesting Shen Gong Wu. It allows one to travel at the speed of light, but for a short flashes of time."

"Lets go get that shard, whoo hoo haha" Dojo was excited to search for the new wu now that Wuya was on their side.

-Jack's lair-

Jack Spicer was working on something before noticing that his Shen Gong Wu tracking device went active. "Oh yeah, my trusty dectectobot will lead me to another Shen Gong Wu. Evil boy genius Jack is back." Jack laughed evily as he punched the air.

-at a harbor-

It was a stormy time in the harbor where the group was at. Lighting was flying around striking around the mountain the monks were flying over. Dojo was sniffing the air for the Wu, but because Dojo was scared of the lighting storm he couldn't focus himself. Dojo made a quick landing because he was the tallest object there.

"I am willing to bet my bottom, that is where our shard is." Omi said as he pointed to the top of the stone montain.

"You mean bet your bottom dollar." Kimiko corrected the young monk, greatly confusing the small boy.

Before the four monks could even procced, they saw a familiar black cat-like suited woman. "Kattnappe, what are you doing here?" Kimiko demended. Something was off with this feline villain being here. Kattappe chuckled and purred.

"I'm just knocking off some compition for a certain foxy blond." Kattappe grinned and enraged Kimiko. Kimiko accepted the fact that Naruto can marry multiple girls but Kattappe didn't know that and was being selfish. A stray lighting bolt hit the top of the mountain and revealed the shard of lighting.

'That blond haired, kitty fanatic won't have Naruto-kun to herself' Kimiko thought. Kattappe sent her super geneticly enhanced kittens to attack the group, mostly towards Kimiko

-unknown location-

Two men in black and dark clothing were laughing evily as their plan was being put into effect.

"Kuiinshi, do you think the Uchiha will accept the offer?" one man asked to the newly named Kuiinshi. Kuiinshi chuckled, he knew about the Uchiha's thirst for power.

"Genesis, you have so little faith in me. I know that the power hungry brat will accept. His sharingan eyes will be excellent for study, if we can possibly sell it back to the Konoha villagers for quite a hefty price." Kuiinshi smirked at Genesis, who loved the idea.

Genesis nodded and said. "Yes, if we can create a fromula that give the user the sharingan temporarily, they will pay for more." Kuiinshi grinned, he is so going to have fun studying the Sharigan's abilities and mutating it to make different versions of it.

"But what has my interests is the Uzumaki, he's become a traveler of worlds like us and is growing stronger. Kuiinshi, I want you test this boys power. He might become an interesting test subject." Genesis told Kuiinshi, getting a nod from the sadtic man.

-With Naruto-

Naruto sneezed a couple of times then shivered. 'I have the strangest feeling that I'm being fought over and someone wants to kick my ass.' Naruto thought as continued is training with Wuya and Kyuubi, to day they were creating some new jutsu to increase their arsenel with.

-Back with the Xiaolin monks and Kattappe-

While Kattappe was attacking Kimiko and the guys dealing with the kittens, Jack arrived with his usuall group of Jack bots. "Well well well, if it isn't Ashley." Jack taunted before his Jack bots got hammered by Kattnappe(A.k.a Ashley). The other monks managed to shake off the kittens and attacked Jack. Omi tried the tornado strike with this element, but Jack some how with stood it.

Clay attempted to lasso Jack, but it was turned against him and Jack tied Clay up. Kimiko ran up to help untie Clay. Raimundo started climbing up the moutain of stone to grab the shard, only for Jack to snag it before him. "You snooze, you lose." Jack taunted again before disappearing in a flash.

"How did he get up there so fast?" Raimundo asked.

-Jack's lair-

"The Shard of Lighting, I couldn't have done it with out you." Jack said to a dulicate of himself.(No he's not talking to a mirror if that's what your thinking.)

"I may have been the one who stole the Shen Gong Wu, but it was your evil plan. Your the evil genius." Robo Jack bowed.

"No your the evil genius" the two said back and forth until the belly slamed each other and Jack was pushed back due to his light weighted stature.

-Back in the temple-

"So your saying Jack whipped you all and snagged the Wu?" Naruto asked. Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Raimundo nodded. Naruto knew something was off, there's no way Jack could have gotten that good in such a short time.

**"Well, it looks like we will have to up your training."** Kyuubi said. A chill went down everyones spine, training with Kyuubi was suicide. Unfortunately for the three Xiaolin Apprentices and the non-apprentice, Naruto had agreed.

"Training has become too slack, now you will be wearing heavier weights, do more laps around the temple, and more drills and exersices will be done. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto said in an serious tone. Everyone groaned but nodded.

-in the Uchiha Compound-

Sasuke waited for the voice to return, he was ready to accept the offer for power. 'Soon, the village will fall under my might.' The emo thought as he had packed supplies for travel.

"So you decided to accept the offer, I'm so glad you did. Then again you wouldn't turn down any offers of power." Kuiinshi said as he returned, hidden in the shadows of the abandoned compound. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, I deserve more power than that dobe is getting right now. Teach me what he ever learned." Sasuke smirked as he demaned the voice in his superior tone. Kuiinshi scowled.

"Okay first up bitch, you don't make any demands to me or I will kill your ass, Uchiha or not I will do it. Second, you will get a better power than the Uzumaki." Kuiinshi said. It's been bearly five minutes and he already had the urge to kill the brat. Sasuke scowled, making demands is his right as an Uchiha, but he wanted power so he will have to argee to the terms.

The ANBU that were inside of the compound appered infront of the Uchiha. "Where are you? Your not taking the Uchiha to Orochimaru." The leader of the ANBU group demanded, his sword drawn. Kuiinshi laughed.

"Orochimaru, that pathectic pussy. I am of someone of real power." Kuiinshi sent an energy wave, sending back the ANBU to the wall knocked out. Sasuke was unaffected, and he thought of the possibilities if he had that power.

Sasuke wanted to learn how to get this power now. "Teach me now." Kuiinshi's eye twiched, the brat was in a demanding tone again. He seriously wanted to kill the Uchiha, but Genesis wanted to learn the Sharingan's secrets and what better way to do so is learn from a live subject.

"You'll learn in time bitch. The name's Kuiinshi by the way." Kuiinshi grabbed the Uchiha and teleported them both out of the compound.

-Back at the temple-

Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Omi were sparring with eachother with Naruto super vising their training. When Kimiko and Clay were sparing, the were using the Serpent's Tail and the Mantis Flip Coin. Clay used the flip coin to flip over Kimiko charging toward him and Kimiko used the Serpent's Tail to go through a obstical wall.

Clay was about to use the flip coin again as he jumped into the air, but it some how vanished from sight. Kimiko was running to Clay to help him up, but she felt something trip her and her Wu disappeared as well. Clay was looking on the ground for the missing wu.

"It's gotta be here some where. I just had the darn thing." Clay said, still looking coin.

"Shen Gong Wu don't just vanish into thin air." Kimiko replied.

"Not unless another Wu helps this." Naruto looked around, in search of anything suspious. He had a felling Spicer was involved.

"It is likely the work of the Shard of Lighting." Master Fung said as walked up.

"So Jack did this? How?" Kimiko asked.

Jack and his robo double were spying on the chosen ones and held up the Shard of Lighting. "Shard of Lighting." The two said, activating the wu.

Everything started standing still to the two Jacks as they walked by everyone.

"I got the big guy, you get the little monk Jack." Jack said.

Jack took the Eye of Dashi out of Raimundo's hand and walked off, but not before leaving a bucket of water over Raimundo's head. "That should teach them not to mess with Jack Spicer."

Robo Jack was pondering. "Now what to do with the cheese ball." Then his fingers snapped, Robo Jack picked up a squirrel and stuffed it into Omi's hand after stealing the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Nah, not evil enough." The real Jack took out some nails and a hammer to nail the little monks feet to the wood bridge, then pantsed him. After quickly leaving to watch the prank unfold, the bucked landed on top of Raimundo's head.

Omi noticed that his pants was on the ground and shoes nailed to the wood bridge, then saw the squirrel in his hand. Jack and Robo Jack smirked as their prank worked. "Wait, there are two Jacks?" Raimundo asked, confused at the sudden appearence with te second Jack.

"Oh, my head is filled with such confusion." Omi said gripping his head.

Naruto should have expected this, Jack is the pro at robotics in this world. "Damn, a robot double, I should have seen that coming." Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Were going to take all your Shen Gong Wu" -Jack

"And theres nothing you can do about it" -Robo Jack.

The two Jacks activated the Shard of Lighting again, disappearing from sight. "Unbelievable, looks like Jack's created another robot. This time it gets his jokes." Kimiko said.

Master Fung started to explain how the two Jack's can use the Wu before Omi asked. "As long they both hold on to the Shard of Lighting, they can use it's power." Both Jack's reappeared in a lighting flash.

"Ha, we got your Shen Gong Wu." Both Jacks said at the same time as they held Wu in their arms.

"This is the worst thing ever." Omi saddly said. Omi spoke too soon as the Jacks activated the shard again, then sawed the from underneath the bridge from were the chosen ones and Naruto were.

"I have spoken too soon." Omi groaned in pain.

-Later-

"Jack and his evil robot twin have taken most of the Shen Gong Wu." Omi marched up from the vault. Naruto shook his head.

"We need a better lock on the dang vault, we always lose Wu because everyone knows the dang code." Naruto said, with Kimiko agreeing.

"Wait, another Shen Gong Wu is activating." Dojo said, rubbing his temples.

-At Kattappe's villa-

"Ah, it's good to be the top cat, meow." Kattappe sighed contently, she loved her villa that allowed cats. Kattappe then heard a beeping sound coming from her Cat-puter(I know I'm milking the cat puns dry, I can't help it.)

"So a new Wu is active, maybe the foxy hottie will be there." Kattnappe purred.

-In Konoha-

Hinata was sitting in her room, looking at a picture of Naruto. 'Oh Naruto-kun, please come back soon.' Hinata thougt worriedly. She liked Naruto with all her heart, but she thought that her father would disapprove. Hanabi knew of this secret crush Hinata had on the blond shinobi, and had to admit that she started to like the blond boy too.

Ino also thought of the blond, and couldn't stop. Inoichi may not care about Naruto, but atleast he was happy that his daughter was thinking about another boy instead of the Uchiha brat. Sakura had been training with Tsunade in the medical area, of course with the occasional help from Shizune when Tsunade was too busy.

Right now Tsunade was dealing with the recent council uproar, Sasuke Uchiha some how disappeared. "We have to go to war against Sound and get Uchiha-sama back." One of the civilian council men said.

"No, we can't risk the lives of our shinobi right now as there is a shortage of them. That and the report said the who ever took the Uchiha didn't work for Orochimaru, infact the person even called him weak." Tsunade countered. The shinobi council shivered, Orochimaru was bad enough but someone calling a sannin weak compaired to them is fearful.

Yasha scoffed. "Like that person is stronger than Orochimaru, everyone knows that there is no one stronger than the Sannin." Yasha's world was aparently all pink as her hair.

Tsunade scowled. "Shut up Yasha, we have bigger problems and threats. Wave and Snow has cut trading with us and Sand and Waterfall is threatening to cut their allience with us. Next we have a threat that can easily take down the top ANBU we have in a single attack, do you think Orochimaru could do that, or have someone work for him like that without taking over the body?" Tsunade wasn't happy that Naruto's hard work was now for nothing.

Yasha grumbled. "I still think we should destroy sound to get Uchiha-sama back."

-in a forest-

Jack and Rogo Jack were following the Shen Gong Wu tracking device that Jack made a while ago to find the new wu. "We're so going to rule this planet." Jack said.

Both Jacks saw Dojo fly over head with Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Naruto. Naruto came along because he was the only one that could match Jacks speed now. Dojo breafly landed to drop the group off before leaving. Jack and Robo Jack smirked, the were going to enjoy this.

"You may have defeated us once." Kimiko began before Omi of all people corrected her.

"Um twice, just to be accurate." Omi said.

Naruto shook his head, Omi always wanted to be perfect. Naruto grabbed his Niji Sojokou Ken, ready to rip Robo Jack to shreads. Both Jacks ordered their Jack bots too attack. The chosen ones used their xiaolin moves to destroy the Jack Bots into little tiny pieces.

"Jack Spicer's robots are no match against skilled warriors, like me." Omi said. Naruto lightly slapped Omi's head.

"Show some humility Omi, not everything you do is perfect." Naruto said to the little monk, who was trying the puppy dog look on him. "And the puppy dog looks isn't helping you."

Kimiko giggled, while the other guys chuckled. It was about time someone started telling Omi to show humility.

"Don't you think that Jack was destracting you all while he goes after the Shen Gong Wu?" Dojo asked the group. Naruto and the others nodded in agreement and ran of to get the Shen Gong Wu.

-with Jack and Robo Jack-

The Shen Gong Wu dectector was beeping faster as the two Jack were getting closer. "We must be getting closer." Jack said to his robot double.

"Great, there are two of them now, another whinner." Kattappe complained.

"I am not a whinner." Both Jack whinned(Ironic isn't it.)

"Just go away Jack." Kattappe ordered.

"You talking to me-" Jack

"Or were you talking to me" Robo Jack

"Both of you, beat it." Kattappe hissed like a cat

Both Jack's mimiced what Kattappe said while making funny faces, making Kattappe angry. All three started running, and Kattappe hissed at the Jacks, who inturn mimiced and hissed back.

"Stop that, you are so annoying." Kattappe yelled, but the Jacks continued to mimic her and annoy her.

"That's it, I'm going feral on your butts." Kattappe said with alot of anger in that voice.

Jack's device beeped rapidly and they found the Wu, it was silver and was in the shape of a manta ray. The Jacks quickly climbed the tree faster than a cat could, leaving Kattappe in the dust.

Naruto and the chosen ones quickly arrived before Kattappe had the chance to climb up and steal the Wu from Jack and Robo Jack. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Foxy." Kattappe purred, quickly changing from angry to happy. Kimiko's eyebrow ticked and grabbed Kattappe to drag her some where else.

"You and I need a talk, it's something that I don't want the others to hear." 'Well, except Naruto because he's told me he can have multipule girls in his village.' Kimiko said and thought.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu at the same time as the two Jack, preventing them from taking another wu and starting another Xiaolin Showdown.

"It hardly seems fair with two on one." Clay said. Raimundo and Omi agreed.

"Not any more, I'm a solo act now." Robo Jack said.

"What? but I thought we were a team." Jack whined again.

"Maybe you shouldn't have installed an A.I. into that thing, then I wouldn't have double crossed you like other evil partners do." Naruto add his two cents.

"Well, because it's a three way tie, the it became a Showdown Trio, kind of obvious." Dojo read the rule book with glasses.

Naruto shrugged. "Meh, I challenge you two to a Xiaolin Trio, last man standing wins. I wager the Tounge of Saiping"

Jack wagered his wu. "I wager the Shard of Lighting."

Robo Jack went next. "And I wager the Shroud of Shadows."

"Wait, I change my mind, I want the Shroud of Shadows." Jack whined, pointing to the Wu in Robo Jacks hand.

Robo Jack laughed. "Too late it's already mine." The robot double gloated.

Naruto was starting to get ticked off. "Oi, can we get on with the Showdown?"

-With Kimiko and Kattappe-

Kimiko had dragged Kattappe far enough from the others to talk to her. "Alright Kattnappe, it seems your flirting with Naruto-kun. I want to know why."

Kattnappe giggled while purring. "I think he a strong, handsome, and probably and animal loving kind of puuuuurson. Why do you ask, unless your jeleious."

Kimiko smirked. "I'm not so much as jeleious, what I'm saying is that I'm willing to share Naruto with other girls." Kimiko said, surpising and shocking Kattnappe.

"What? But isn't polygamy kind-" Kattappe begun, but Kimiko interupted her.

"Naruto's from a world where having multiple wives is allowed. Before you ask, Naruto is from an alturnate universe where there are ninja who use a kind of energy for attacks. You and I, as well as all living things have the same enery Naruto uses, but we don't use it much. But we're getting off topic, Naruto-kun can love more than one girl because of his big heart and it helps with his shadow clone jutsu." Kimiko explained blushing abit.

Kattappe sighed and thought about it. "I guess I can share, but if he rejects me I'm blaming you." Kimiko laughed.

"Naruto-kun won't have a reason to reject you, your pretty and you have many great qualities. I'm sure he will like you, now lets go see the Showdown." Kimiko grabbed Kattappe, pulling her to the Showdown between Naruto, Jack, and Robo Jack

-Showdown Flashes-

Tree branches grew like wild and surrounded Naruto, Jack and Robo Jack to make a battle sphere arena. "Gong Yi Tempai." The three said at the saime time and Naruto started off by jumping into the air, landing inbetween Jack and Robo Jack to push them down. Both Jacks charged at Naruto, but Naruto moved back to dodge the attempt at him.

"Watch where your going Jack" Robo Jack said to Jack

"No, you watch where your going Jack." Jack countered. Robo Jack narrowed his eyes as did Jack. The two got up and started fighting each other, completely forgetting Naruto.

"I know every one of your moves, face it you can't beat me." Robo Jack taunted.

Jack smirked and said. "Atleast I still got the robots on myside." Jack then heard that his Jack bots here chearing on Robo Jack.

"You can't trust people, ghost, or robots. Fine, I don't need any ones help." Jack said, hurt that his robots betrayed him.

Naruto was smirking that he was letting the competion fight each other to knock each other off. 'Well who ever takes down one, I'll take down the other.' Naruto thought.

Jack grabbed the Shard of Lighting and activated it, disappearing in a flash. Robo Jack looked around for any one of Jack's appearing spots, unfortunately, Jack reappeared behind Robo Jack and ripped his head off. 'Kay, that Shard of Lighting is more like dad's Hiraishin than the Golden Tiger Claws.' Naruto thought.

Jack laughed as he held his robot doubles head. "Oh, I'm so scared of you." Jack said sarcasticly. Robo Jack smirked as he could still control his body wirelessly.

"Shroud of Shadows." Robo Jack's headless body disappeared by the shroud.

"Hey, where did he go?" Jack looked for the robot body before being forced back invisibly. Jack broke through the branch walls and fell, disqualifying him from the match. Unknown to the two, Naruto quickly stole the Shard of Lighting.

"Now for blondie." Robo Jack said while reattaching his head. Naruto smirked, he was going to enjoy this and pulled out the shard.

"Hey, I thought Jack had that." Robo Jack whinned a little.

Naruto started to explain. "I stole it while Jack was busy making fun your minor headless problem. So prepeare to get shreaded robo boy." Naruto drew his sword. "Shard of Lighting." Naruto activated the Wu, disappearing in a flash of lighting for a moment and reappeared behind Robo Jack.

-look back, high speed moment-

Naruto ran toward Robo Jack and slashed through the arms, legs, torso, and neck of the robot. Naruto then placed exploading tags on each part that was cut lose, except the head, and kicked them.

Finally Naruto took out a black marker and blackend some of the robots teeth and drew a mustach and gotee on the robots face. "That's for pranking Kimiko-chan"

-End look back-

Robo Jacks arms, legs, torso, and head suddenly sepparated and was forced out of the dome. Then the legs, arms, and torso suddenly blew up and the head fell into Jack's hands. The chosen ones started laughing at the robots face, even Jack and Kattnappe laughed.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Robo Jack asked, not knowing the prank Naruto did.

-later at the temple-

"Time to commence with chores." Omi said holding up the Shard of Lighting. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay grabbed the wu as well and all four activated it. They all moved at the speed of light doing the chores and fixed up the room they were in.

Master Fung entered the room while the chosen monks were returning to normal speed and pulled out a stop watch. "Three seconds, excellent time. Now that leaves you the rest of the day to do the other tasks on my list." Master Fung said as he pulled out a long list.

The other three chosen ones glared at Omi. "Whose bright idea to use the shard to save time on our chores?" Raimundo asked to a nervously grinning Omi.

Naruto, Wuya, Blaze, and Kyuubi were laughing as they watched the monks groan at the new tasked they had to do now. "I feel sorry for them, if they knew the Shadow Clone jutsu, then they would have more time to themselves." Naruto said.

Wuya had a thought, even though she felt she was going to reget it later. "Why not help them, I mean we have to earn our keep too." Naruto and Blaze looked at each other before looking at Wuya as if some thing hit her. Kyuubi smirked that her best friend, Wuya really wanted to make peace with the others and befriend them.

"Meh, I've got nothing to do, so why not." Naruto and the other girls ran up to help the monks with their chores.

-At Kattappe's villa-

Ashley, Kattappe's real name, was lying in bed thinking about Naruto Uzumaki. 'I know Naruto is a super powerful warrior, but if what Kimiko said is true, then maybe I have a shot at him.' She thought, petting a kitten.

-Jack's lair-

Jack Spicer was laughing evily. "So the robo me betrayed me, doesn't matter, I still have more Wu than those Xiaolin Losers." Jack's Shen Gong Wu closet was filled with the Shen Gong Wu he stole from the temple.

Robo Jack's head was being dismantled to be used in a new invention. Jack also ordered his Jack bots to write a well written apology to him before they will be accepted back.

-In Hawaii-

"That acursed cat has sent us off our target, but this is the same world the brat is in." Metal Sonic said to the other two metals. Metal Knuckles was sharpening the tips of his spiked knuckles, and Metal Shadow was cleaning one of the weapons attached to him.

"Does it really matter right now, we made it to the world the kid is in. We can kill him later, right now we can relax." Metal Knuckles said in a lazy mood. Turns out that Eggman had made the mistake to have Metal Knuckles's peronality to match the real Knuckles, and that is something Metal Sonic will not tolereate. Metal Sonic grabbed Metal Knuckles's arm and flung Metal Knuckles to a palm tree.

"Search for any chaos energy that was recently used, I want the boy so I can prove my exisitance." Metal Sonic commanded. Metal Shadow complied, he was made to be as strong as Shadow, but he knew that Metal Sonic was smarter and stronger.

Metal Knuckles got up as started help with the scan for any chaos energy used.

-in the temple-

Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Raimundo were meditating, while hearing a strange noise.

"I am calm, my mind is clear and I am not distracted by this most iratetating of noises." Omi said starting to get mad at the strange noise.

Dojo was scratching his back. "I'd like to see how you'd last with a Shen Gong Wu rash."

"What are you talking about Dojo?" Kimiko asked, curious for some answers like the rest of the group.

Dojo came inside scratching. "There must be a whole pile of wu waiting to go active and my whole body is an itch of anticipation."

Kimiko had a bit of a desgusted face. "Kay, to much info." Dojo continued to scratch the rash he had on his body, mainly his back.

"Sorry, looks like one of the Shen Gong Wu popped." Dojo said.

"Are you sure it's not one of those postuals that popped?" Wuya asked as she entered the meditation room. Dojo glared at Wuya before starting to scratch again.

"Any how, the little dragon's right, the Crystal Glasses went active. The Wu allows the user to see into the future." Wuya explained. Everyone looked into the scroll to see that Wuya was right. "Hey I helped Jack know which Shen Gong Wu before I regained my body." Wuya finished.

"I already know my future, I will be the most wise, powerful, swiftest of all Xiaolin Dragons." Omi said as his ego inflated his head. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You left out modest." Raimudo added. Omi smiled.

-later on Dojo's back-

The chosen ones and Wuya, in place of Naruto, rode on Dojo's back while scratching it. Omi used the Fist of Tebigong to scratch Dojo's back, while the others had to scratch with their hands. Kimiko accidently grabbed on of Dojo's shedded scales. "Ew, let's hope those other Shen Gong Wu activate before you run out of scales." Kimiko said. Wuya agreed as she had many of the dragons scales on her dress, and they were hard to get off.

The group was feeling colder as they were flying over Russia, the place where Dashi hid the Crystal Glasses. "Next time I'm hiding the Shen Gong Wu in a tropical region next to a four star motel." Dojo said still scratching his back. The group was walking through a bazaar, a Russian equivilant of a flee market.

"Well, this looks like the rural equivalant of a mall. Maybe they might sell us some salve." Kimiko said looking around for any one selling rash salve. Dojo hoped so, this rash was killing him. Clay was sniffing around the local food, and it smelled delusious.

"No time for snaking, we are seeking for a rash remedy." Omi said sternly.

'For our pet gekko." Kimiko finished lying with the sincerest face she could make.

"Ah, my friends. If it is a remedy is wat you seek, then I have vender for you. Me." A by standing vender said. Kimiko asked ow much of the salve they could get with a bill they have. The vender lifted up a bag of goop, saying it's an old family recipe for the itches and paint remover. Dojo grabbed the Russian bill and placed it on the counter. The vender took te bill and proceeded to squeeze the bag. The orangeish-brown goop came out of the bag and a big pile landed on Dojo, soothing his itching.

"Sensing Shen Gong Wu, that a way." Dojo pointed in a detector tone.

"Ah, your friend points to old town temple, two kilometers north, you cant miss it." The vender said.

-Scene change-

"He wasn't kiddin', you'd have to be a blind crow to miss this place." Clay stated his opinion of the Russian temple. Everyone was impressed at the structure of the temple. The went it to see a bust with the Crystal Glasses on it.

"The Crystal Glasses are in our grasp." Omi said, runnign to grab the Wu. Everyone heard a buzzing noise, one that comes from a snow mobile. Jack broke through the roof and rode his evil custom made Snow mobile in the Russian temple.

"Jack Spicer, Master of Evil at your service." Jack let his ego inflate like Omi's did, but Wuya decided to deflate it.

"Jack, the only thing your the master of is being a master of annoyance." Wuya joked, earning some laughs from the others. Jack was enraged at the insult, he was trying to prove that he was evil.

"You cannot defeat us Jack Spicer." Omi said as Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Wuya pulled out their Wu and got into fighting postitions. Jack smirked evily.

"Tell you what, we make this interesting, just me verses all of you, no weapons." Jack said, some how planning something up is sleave. This surprised Wuya and the chosen ones. Jack did some battle poses before pressing a button on his control watch. Jack's snow mobile started to transform, turning it self into robot.

"I think that technecly counts as a weapon." Omi commented the obvious. Jack's snow mobile bot rose its fists to smash the ground, the shock wave sent the group of warriors back.

"Technicly you count as suckers." Jack laughed, with his helapack active to steal the Crystal Glasses. Omi ran past the robot and tried to catch Jack, only to fail. The robot was about to smash Kimiko if she had not activate the Two Ton Tunic to deflect the fists. Wuya used some of her Heylin powers to shatter the bot, sending the arm in the air to hit Jack out of the temple and smashed his Helapack.

Jack climbed out of the hole in the ceiling to get away. Raimundo used his Sword of the Storm to send Omi through the hole to catch up with Jack. As Omi flew out and tried to use the Fist of Tebigong on Jack, but Jack used the Reversing Mirror to reflect the attack. Omi would recieve a black eye from this countered attack.

"I have been Tebigonged." Omi said shakely. Jack laughed as he slid down the side of the roof, only to slide alittle too far and landed on a conveniotly placed cart, smashing it. The one pushing it was the same vender from before and boy was he angry at Jack.

"My cart has been in famly for generations, then you come in and boom." The vender almost yelled at a disoriented Jack. Jack regaind focus and tried to get the glasses from the Russian, but the man was too strong for Jack and was bigger than him.

"First you break family cart, then you go attack me." The vendor picked up Jack, with the intent to harm Jack. The others saw that Jack was going to be in trouble. Jack bit the vendors hand and escaped.

"Love to stay, gotta go." Jack said quickly and jumped onto a board to get away.

"I thank you for retreaving our Shen Gong Wu from the villanous Jack Spicer." Omi bowed.

"It's nothing." The Russian vender said and gave the glasses to Omi.

"Are you kidding, you were great." 'though Naruto would have done better.' Kimiko said and thought, with Wuya thinking the same thing.

"I admit that display was impressive." Wuya added her opinion. The guys also gave their opinon and offered the vender a spot in the temple. The veder accepted the offered, but what will happen wen Naruto hears about this.

-Later at the temple-

"Welcome young Vlad" Master Fung greeted the newly named Vlad.(Hey it beats calling him the vender.)

"Thank you, Master Fung." Vlad bowed in respect.

"Vlad is a most welcome member to our team, but he is the last one right? I mean, how many dragons in training can there be?" Omi asked. Naruto arriving to hear the new guy Kimiko and Wuya were talking about. When Naruto got a look at him, he felt something was off about this Vlad.

The others gave Vlad their chores to do, and he happily accepted it. Vlad did the dusting while the floor scrubbing was being done in a tasteful way, using the floor scrubbers as skates. Vlad also threw out the trash and quickly changed all the light bulbs as if all the chores were simple.

"Maybe we should keep him on permenatly." Raimundo said, liking the fact that Vlad could do the chores easily. The four chosen dragons left, Vlad pulled out a communicator and called some one.

"Have succesfuly infultrated Xiaolin Temple and ready to take evil plan to next phase." Vlad said to the person on the other end. The screen image on the communicater was Jack, still brused up from earlier.

"Excellent, oh and Vlad. Next time you fake a fight, try not to be so convincing." Jack said. He didn't like getting hurt too much.

"What ever you say Mr. Jack Spicer, you are boss." Vlad finished as he turned of the communicator and hid it back into his robe before leaving. Unknow to Vlad, Naruto, Wuya, Kyuubi, and Blaze listened in minor coversation. Wuya smirked, Jack was starting to become quite clever without her. Blaze wanted to fry the double agent, but Naruto stopped her.

"Not yet Blaze, let Jack's plan continue. If what Jack is thinking he can steal the pile of wu that will come up, then we can counter it. Let's inform the others so they can play along, hope they believe us." Naruto planned out a way to mess with Jacks plans.

-Kami's Domain-

Kami was looking through a book that tells where soul lived at in heaven, the person she was looking for was Haku. Haku taught Naruto to protect those who are precious to him, and Kami knew Haku was really a girl. No man was that pretty and she hid her gender very well. 'Ah, theres' her address, looks like she's on sky street in house number 671. I better find her file on her last thoughts and feelings.' Kami thought smirking.

Rouge had no clue what Kami was doing, but she felt it was about Naruto's life before he started on his quest. 'It seems that Kami is finding any traces of girls that may have loved or crushed on Naruto like that Hinata girl. Good thing Naruto knows that Shadow clone jutsu or he'd be over welmed.' Rouge smirked slyly, she was loving this alot and couldn't wait to make babies with Naruto. (Thinking a little early for babies.)

Kami left to talk to Haku about something, most likely to talk about Naruto.

-Konoha-

Kakashi came back from a searching mission to find Naruto, he had even used Pakkun to find the blond. Everytime he and the other joning and Konoha 11 tried finding Naruto, but they failed each time. Shino suggested the Bikochu Bettle to find Naruto, but the problem was that they were rare and that Jiraiya said it would be useless to find the blond with.

Tsunade even asked some of the nations that Naruto had saved from tyrants for help, though they were reluctant at first because of the treatment of their hero but the accepted to look for him.

-Sound-

"What do you mean someone took the Uchiha?" Orochimaru demanded. Kabuto flinched, the poor informant would eventually get his ass killed.

"I don't know who it was, but he took the Uchiha with him. This man also was able to knock out a group of ANBU with a single jutsu, something you couldn't even do." Kabuto stated. Orochimaru gritted his teeth and snarled.

"I want the one who took the Uchiha and used for study, I will have that power." Orochimaru ordered his informant, and Kabuto left.

-WIth Kuiinshi-

"Ahchoo, why do I have a feeling a gay snake want's me?" Kuiinshi asked, shivering. Sasuke looked at Kuiinshi

"What ever, train me no-" Sasuke didn't finish his demand as Kuiinshi had knocked the emo out from the back of the head.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Kuiinshi picked up the Uchiha's knocked out body and continued towards his and Genesis's hideout.

-back at the temple-

"Hey how come you get to try the Crystal Glasses first?" Clay asked.

"Because I suffered a Tebigong to retreave these." Omi answered as he took the glasses from Clay.

"Only because you let Jack go Reversing Mirror on you sorry butt." Raimundo rebuttled, swiping the glasses from Omi.

"Is I who got glasses from bad man." Vlad said, wanting the glasses.

"Sorry Vlad, new guys are last." Raimundo countered and made Vlad do a puppy dog pout.

"Sorry Rai, Dragon apprentices first." Kimiko smirked, before Master Fung took the glasses.

"Perhaps we should settle this with a challenge" Master Fung told the now groaning monks. When Master Fung challenged them, it was never easy. Master Fung also put on the glasses to make the challenge even tougher. Naruto, Wuya, and Blaze were sitting in lawn chairs and were eating popcorn while getting ready to watch the challenge.

The challenge was to tag Master Fung's tunic to get the glasses. This was thought to be simple, but Master Fung used the glasses to see into the future and dodge the attempts to tag him. Raimundo instead gave up before he started, and Master Fung knew Raimudo was going to give up.

"Well, do you think they learned a lesson?" Naruto asked with Wuya and Blaze nodding.

"Yep, not to challenge Fung while he's wearing the Crystal Glasses." Wuya and Blaze said at the same time. Naruto smirked and rubbed their heads. Kyuubi snuck up on Naruto and glomped him from behind, surprising the blond shinobi. The three girls then dragged the blond into his room for a game of Strip Poker.

Master Fung placed the Crystal Glasses in a case and pushed the shelf that held the case. "The power of the Crystal Glasses should not be taken lightly, only a wisest of dragons should attempt to use them." Master Fung said. Raimundo smirked as he came up with an idea.

-Later-

Raimundo was walking through the temple, wearing a rather large pair of sunglasses. "Why are you wearing sunglasses on a non-sunny day?" Omi asked Raimundo.

"They make me look cool." Raimundo said.

"Why do you want to look cold?" Omi continued to ask childishly.

"Never mind, you up for a challeng?" Raimundo challenged Omi to a spar. Omi accepted the challenge. "I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

Omi looked at Raimundo funny. "That is a most unusual challenge, but if you insist." The two started the spar and Omi tried his moves on Raimundo, but Raimundo dodged all the strikes.

"What happend to the old tiger instinct, Omi? Your so predictible." Raimundo taunted. Omi picked up a bo staff and tried to attack Raimundo with it. Raimundo dodge every strike, including sweep the feet trick. Raimundo summersulted away from Omi and predicted that Vlad would say hi.

"Wait, this is not right." Omi made an attempt to grab Raimundo but he moved befor Omi could get a chance to. Raimundo took off the large sunglasses to reveal that he had the Crystal Glasses on.

"Looking for these." Raimundo pointed to the glasses. Omi started to scold Raimundo for defying Master Fung's order. Of course Raimundo mimiced Omi thanks to the glasses. Vlad laughed at Raimundo's act and said it was funny. Omi quickly swiped the Crystal Glasses and ran to the vault to put them back.

"This is where you belong." Omi said to the glasses. "however..." Omi trailed off.

"Our friends are not wise dragons like you Omi." Vlad said suddenly from behind.

Omi and turned to Vlad. "Vlad, I was just uh, just putting locking up the vault and did you say was wise?" Omi aske Vlad.

"Your sight is not clouded by silly distractions. Is why you will be great dragon warrior." Vlad continued.

"Well I think you are right Vlad." Omi said as his ego started to swell up again.

"It is such shame that we cannot look into future and see your big and heroic glory." Vlad finished. Omi smiled and held up the Crystal Glasses. He put on the glasses to see his future.

"Master Fung did say that only a wise dragon could only use this. Crystal Glasses." Omi started seeing into the future, but what he saw shocked him to the very core of his being. The temple was in ruins and burning. Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko were in stocks. There was a tombstone that had Naruto's name on it. He also saw that Wuya and Kyuubi were on crosses, nailed to them painfully. Then a horse ran up with a man in a dark robe that looked like an adult Omi.

"It is me, I am the great evil." Omi was depressed. Omi had told his friends about this.

"You don't strike me as one to go to Dark Side." Raimundo said, with Kimiko agreeing. Clay asked if Omi looked the glasses the right way, and Omi nodded. Kimiko even asked Omi why he was looking into the glasses and Omi thought it was his 'inner evil' that made him to it.

"It is decided, in order to save the future I must give up my postion as a Xiaolin Dragon in training." Omi said. Vlad was secretly watching and laughed. Omi ran off crying before running into Vlad.

"There only on path for you now." Vlad boldly said. Omi was alittle disorented before snapping out of it.

"You mean the path of evil?" Omi asked.

"No. In my country, man of honor takes a long walk, alone, never to return. Is hornorable thing." Vlad finished. Omi drooped his head. Omi went into his room and packed his things before going through a snow storm.

-With Naruto and the monks-

"Uh Guys, Omi's gone." Raimundo said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure Omi is practicing on his training." Clay said calmly.

"No, I mean he's gone gone and everything." Raimundo pulled out a note.

"Did anyone know about this?" Kimiko asked, no one knew and Vlad lied that he did.

"Hey, I know where we can look." Raimundo suddenly got an new idea. Raimundo ran down to the vault and got the Crystal Glasses. It showed that Omi will be near a frozen river at Hawk Rock.

-With Naruto-

Kimiko ran into Naruto's room. "Naruto, Omi left the temple." Naruto's eyes widen and thought this might be part of Jacks plan.

"Where-" Naruto started to ask before Kimko quickly cut him of at said the location.

"He's near Hawk Rock, but how he thought he would be come evil is what I want to know." Kimiko said. Naruto blink and asked if Omi knew that Vlad was a double agent. Kimiko shurgged. "I thought he did, I told Raimundo to tell Omi." The two had a pause before slapping their foreheads, Raimundo must have not been paying attention.

-With Dojo-

"Hey, Hey Vlad. Got any more of that bobuska sap?" Dojo entered Vlad's room and searched for the itch remedy. He had searched in Vlad's bag for some of the sap, but he found Jack's reversing mirror.

"Why would Vlad have Jack Spicer's Reversing Mirror, unless. I gotta warn the others, I gotta-" Dojo stop speaking as Vlad wacked Dojo with a small hard bag.

-Spicers house-

Jack's wu detection device started going haywire. "So finally, all that Wu is going active. Now the only thing I wanna here from Vlad would be-"

"Mission Acomplished." Vlad said entering Spicer's lair. Their plan was to get Omi away from the group so they can take the Shen Gong Wu for themselves.

"By the time the others know what is going on, it will be too late." Vlad said evily.

"And we'll have all the Wu to ourselves.

-Back at the Temple-

Everyone was sitting around the fire place after finding Omi. Raimundo was about to put more wood in the fire when he found Dojo in the wood box. Dojo regained conciousness and told the group that Vlad had Jack's Reversing Mirror.

"So that's Jack's plan, he wanted Omi out of the way so we would look for him and they could get the pile of Shen Gong Wu." Naruto said, greatly confusing Omi

"how is it that possible, Vlad is the most trust worthy-" Omi said until Kimiko inturppted him.

"Vlad is really a double agent hired by Jack to separate us, we have to get to the Wu." Kimiko explained. Dojo grew to his 50 foot form, with scales falling off of his body and grossing out everyone.

Omi had broken out of the ice in a fit of rage that Vlad had set him up.

-In sound-

The council sent a small squad of ROOT ANBU to sound to infiltrate and retreave Sasuke Uchiha. When they entered the Under Ground Sound Village, they snuck through the whole village with out being seen and made it to Orochimaru's lair. The had stopped to listen in on Sasuke's where abouts.

"Orochimaru-sama, there's still no sight of the Uchiha or the one that took him. It is as if they never existed." Kabuto said to his master. Orochimaru wasn't pleased, the one thing with the powerful eyes that he wanted was gone. He was so mad that he wanted to kill something closest to him that wasn't his infroment.

"Orochimaru-sama, this may sound crazy, but I think Sasuke left this world. There has been a theory that there are other worlds and it could be the only reason why both the Uzumaki and Uchiha are missing." Kabuto said. Orochimaru rubbed his chin in thought and figured that could be a slight possibliy.

THe ROOT had heard enough and searched the small village alittle more before heading back to Konoha.

-With the council-

The civilan and elder council had receved the report the ROOT ANBU had gave them. "This is preposterous, of course Orochimaru has Uchiha-sama some where in his village." a bald civilain shouted.

"Are you implying that my ROOT can't find the Uchiha effectively." Danzo said dangerously, causing the bald civilan to sweat.

"I think it could be possible, in all my years I have encountered unbeleivable things. And if the demon could disappear off the face of this planet, then it could be possible for Uchiha-sama." Homura said wisely. The others that believed Homura agreed with him, as did Koharu and Danzo.

The fat civilian had gotten an idea. "Do you think the demon created a world hopping jutsu and Uchiha-sama copied it? There could have been that possiblily."

The other council members had agreed and had put together another petition for Naruto's excution and to pilfer the Namikaze compund's secrets.

-In an Stone cavern-

Jack and Vlad were in a cavern under a pyramid and were about to take the large amount of Shen Gong Wu. What stopped them was the monks, Naruto, Blaze, Kyuubi, and Wuya sliding down the slope of the tunnel. "We'll take all the Shen Gong Wu if you don't mind." Clay said in his battle stance.

"But how, you shouldn't have found Omi so fast." Vlad said in shocked tone.

"We used a short cut." Raimundo said holding up the Crystal Glasses.

"Jack-bots, attack" Jack said dryly.

The Jack-bots blew and started to fire at the group. **"Oh oh oh, may I take care the pathetic bots?"** Kyuubi asked excitedly. Everyone nodded and Kyuubi shredde through the weak robots as if they were tissue paper. Vlad charged at Kimiko and attacked her. Kimiko used the Two Ton Tunic, but Vlad took it from Kimiko.

Raimundo ran around the cavern and grabbed on of a Wu, but a Jack-bot ran, or rather flew, interfearence and tried to grab the Wu. The others were trying to collect the Wu as well, but were bothered by the Jack-bots. Omi and Vlad grabbed a helmet that was on a stalagctite, "It was so simple to trick your mind Omi, When you looked in Crystal Glasses, you saw reversed future." Vlad said. Omi grew angrier at Vlad and challenged him to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game was be the first one out before the cave fills with water. Vlad wagered the Two Ton Tunic and Omi wagered the Crystal Classes.

-XS Start-

The cave became an underground water dome with many stone path ways. Floating gold heads with cone ends were around the stone paths, for mysteryous reasons. The water begun to swrl like a whirl pool, creating twist and turns in the whole area. "Gong Yi Tempai." The two shouted and the hemet wu flew out of the dome. Vlad kicked Omi to a nearby floating head and ran to the direction where the Shen Gong Wu went to.

"It is no contest beating one so puny." Vlad said confidently, until he hit the gold head that Omi guided. Omi jumped off of the head and and followed the path, but Vlad was on his trail. Omi utalized the area around him and forced a few floating heads down at Vlad. Vlad dodged a few before activating the two ton tunic, running through the obsticals with athe tunic armor.

Omi used the Crystal Glasses to predict and dodge the in comin traps while Vlad just ran through them, both which made it un scathed. Vlad made it to a dead end. Omi ran up a spiral and led himself to a dead end. Vlad made it to another dead end, as did Omi, and this continued for a while. Starting to get frustrated with the challeng, both Omi and Vlad ran into each other. The water level was starting to rise and and Vlad started to panic. "Is impossible, theres no way out."

"Water." Omi said as he activated his Xiaolin Element to control the water. Vlad was confused until the water level started dropping.

"Haha, you fool, you hand Vlad victory." Vlad threw Omi to his left and tried to run off.

"I do not think so. WATER" Omi shouted, controling the water to hit Vlad. After being shot in the air and landed roughly, Vlad was trapped by a few falling head cones.

"You still little boy, you never find way out." Vlad shouted madly at Omi, trying to break free from his prison.

"Allow me to show you the power of water." Omi continued to control the water and turned into a human wate bullet, flying through the whole cave and grabbed the bag of Wu Jack dropped during the fight. Omi then grabbed his friends and they all flew out through the top of the pyramid. Thankfully Dojo's rash was gone and changed to his 50 foot form to fly everyone back to the temple.

-Later-

Jack and Vlad were with the escaping flow of water and landed on the beach. First was Jack then Vlad landed on Jack's back. "Now who's washed up" Vlad asked.

-With Kuiinshi and Armegedon's hideout-

Right now the Uchiha was under anistetic, a kind of knock out gas used for operations, and Armegedon was scanning the Uchiha's sharingan eye, studying it to unlock it secrets and gain the Amaratsu flames. Kuiinshi was watching Naruto's adventure go on and smirked, he wanted to fight the blond even more. Who knows how strong those two were.

-End of chapter-

Ignika Kanak: Sorry it took so long, I had other things to do. hope you like the chapter.

Naruto: Alright now I'm gainin more enemies.

Ignika Kanak; Like I said, I would like your ideas for Naruto's shape shifting forms.

Sakura; Please read and reveiw.


	8. Chapter 8

IgnikaKanak: Right now the crossovers with Naruto is: Jak and Daxter, Xiaolin Showdown, Blood Plus, Teen Titans, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Code Lyoko, Legend of Zelda series, Bleach, Justice League, Code Geass, Dead Space(For comidic reasons and trust me, I can make it work), DragonBall Z/GT, Ben 10: Alien Force, W.I.T.C.H., Kung Fu Panda, Danny Phantom, Avatar the last Airbender, X-men Evolution, Star Fox, Sly Cooper, Star Wars: Clone Wars(The current cartoon network series), InuYasha. I might add other cross overs with other games, anime, cartoons and books. I do not own anything but my OC's that I create for stories, and my bloodlines and legendary powers that I create.

I also got some suggestions for Kim Possible and Powerpuff Girls(the Powerpuffs in their teen years), should I do so cuz I could make it work if you would like it.

I would like to thank Cresil, Bio-Warrior-3000, and Challenger that they let me use, and trust me they will be used.

Bloodlines:

Matterialization:(By Cresil) user has the ability to alter any item into a weapon of choice.(Ex. Changing a pipe into, oh say, the Dragon Rod from Kamen Rider Kuuga, or a kunai into a sword, ect.)

Twilight: (By Challenger) the power to control all of Time, Space & Matter.

Shape Shifter: (By Challenger) the ability transform into an thing(or just to turn your arm  
into a machine gun)

Swapper: (By Challenger) can copy take or copy anything(like memories, powers, Genes,  
Knowledge, & more) from another person

Ultimate Regeneration: (By Challenger) can regenerate from any single atom left undistorted

Mind Master: (By Challenger) have 100% access to the minds power

Spirit of the Hiijin (Fire God/King) - Complete control over fire and lava;  
immune to extreme heat and Katon jutsus. The spirit takes the form of a red  
fox with a fire wisp on the tip of its tail.

Spirit of the Mizujin (Water God/King) - Complete control over water and ice;  
can breathe underwater and immune to extreme cold and water pressure. The  
spirit takes the form of a sea lion with a sphere of water over its head.

Spirit of the Tsuchijin (Earth God/King) - Complete control over earth and  
stone; can not be harmed of effected by geothermal energy or extreme pressure.  
The spirit takes the form of a gila monster with stone like armor.

Spirit of the Raijin (Lightning God/King) - Complete control over lightning  
and electricity; immune to high voltage. The spirit takes the form of an Asian  
lung dragon with canary yellow scales and a faded yellow belly.

Spirit of the Kazejin (Wind God/King) - Complete control over the wind; can  
survive even in a vacuum and from sudden altitude changes. The spirit takes  
the shape of a horse with visible wind currents circling it.

Harem currently contains: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Blaze the cat(soon to be catgirl), Hanabi, Temari, Ten-Ten, Tsunade, Shizune, Koyuki, Fem. Kyuubi, Sasame, Kagerou, Isarabi, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Anko, Yugito Tsume, Kimiko, Wuya, Katnappe, Fem. Haku, Rouge the batgirl, Tsunami(From Wave) Konan, and more will be revealed later.

Shape shift animal forms: Dragon, Jubbi no Kitsune

Shape shift Humanoid forms: True God form.

Power transformations: Super Naruto, Hyper Naruto, Darkspine Naruto, Excaliber Naruto

OC enemies provided by NeoKyuubi16

Kuiinshi and Armeggedon belong to NeoKyuubi16

-Naruto's true god form info-

Heres the description: long hair down to his calves, tribal tattoos, four wings (two angelic, two demonic), horns (optional) knight/samurai style armor with a haori(no sleeves) and his default weapons are two swords made completely of energy.

Also if there are any weapons for Naruto to use when he uses Matterialization, so don't be shy, tell me any weapon from any game, tv show, cartoon, anime/manga, ect.

And for all those who suggest the same shape shifting powers of Alex Mercer from Prototype, that would be a good idea for another story but not this one, sorry.

---------------(Story Start)--------------------

-Kami's domain-

Kami was in a peaceful mood as she was in a neighbor hood in heaven. She had just found Haku's and Zabuza's home, it is surprisingly nice for the demon of the mist. 'I never expected the former demon of the mist to have such a lovely garden. This must be Haku's work.' Kami thought looking at the large garden of flowers.

Kami then walked up to the door to knock on it. The one who answered the door was Zabuza. "Yes, what is it?" Zabuza asked in an annoyed tone. Kami guess that Zabuza was doing something and she interupted it.

"Sorry to interupt you, but I would like to see Haku please." Kami said. Zabuza rose an eyebrow(How he can do that without eye brows I'll never know.) and called Haku.

Haku walkedto the front door in a light blue kimono with white balls of snow falling down. "You called me Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked. Zabuza nodded and Kami smirked.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Kami and I saw you telling Naruto to protect his precious people." Kami told Haku, surpising both of the former demon of the mist and his apprentice.

"Your joking right, there is no way the real Kami can be here talking to me and Haku." Zabuza said. Kami laughed at Zabuza's shock.

"Believe it Zabuza-san, and to shock you even more is that Naruto is my son and I'm married to Shinigami-kun." Kami told the two, causing Haku to faint and Zabuza to start...laughing?

"I knew there was no way that blond gaki could be a normal shinobi." Zabuza said in between laughs. Kami sweatdropped, Zabuza was right on that.

"Yes, well right now he is going through training that will make him stronger than he was when you faced him." Kami explained. Haku regained concousness and started asking questions like crazy.

"How is Naru-kun? What has been happing to him after I died?" She asked. Kami and Zabuza chuckled, Haku hasn't seen Naruto in a long time and wants to know how he's doing.

"Well other that being banished from Konoha after retreaving the Uchiha from defecting from Konoha, then being sent to other worlds to train at, nothing much." Kami slightly explained. Haku was mad at Konoha for banishing one of the best shinobi of their village so they could keep the pathetic Uchiha. Kami had agreed with Haku that the village was wasting Naruto's true potential.

'You know, I could give you another chance at life and I'm sure Naruto would love to be with you." The second Kami said that, Haku had her bags by herside and ready to go. Zabuza laughed and was glad that Haku would get second chance at a happy life that he was unable to offer.

-with Kuiinshi and Armaggedon-

Armaggedon was laughing evily, he had studied the DNA of the Uchiha and scanned the functions of the Sharingan. He had finally created a way to give practicly any one a Sharingan eye, a formula that gave it for a short time.

"So I see you completed replicating the Sharingan, now I might use it on the Uzumaki, not that I need it." Kuiinshi said smirking. Armaggedon turned to Kuiinshi.

"I sense the Uzumaki growing stronger, you better fight him before he grows too powerful. Take a vial of a temporary Sharingan, it will give you two hours for every half vial. In other words, drink the whole thing you get the Sharingan for four hours. Once its up, get out of there because the Uzumaki has super speed and could cause trouble. If you see any jutsu the Uzumaki uses, copy it so we can study it's possible potential." Armaggendon said as he gave Kuiinshi a vial.

Kuiinshi smirked and pocketed the vial. "It's not like the blond has a unknown doujutsu of his own and has an advantage. But before I go, I'll make a quick stop by Konoha, so I'll take another temporary Sharigan formula vial." Armaggedon smirked, he knew what Kuiinshi was planning. Armaggedon then gave Kuiinshi a second vial, only this one lasted two hours entirely. After that, Kuiinshi left to Konoha.

Sasuke was starting to come around again, but Armaggedon put the Uchiha back to sleep with some knock out gas.

-Back in the council room-

The council was called on by Tsunade and Jiraiya to talk about the missing Uchiha. "So are we going to war with Sound and retreave Uchiha-sama?" Yasha Haruno asked. Tsunade shook her head, saying that Jiraiya's spies wasn't able to find the Uchiha in sound, in fact Orochimaru was searching for the missing Uchiha himself.

"But that is impossible Tsunade, the Uchiha is obviously in Sound." Horuma said, ticked that they weren't fighting the sound village. The other council members agreed before everyone heard a dark chuckle.

"The Uchiha brat's back at my hideout, not only that my partner managed to create formula that can give you the Sharingan." a voice said as Kuiinshi walked from the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you mean your partner made a formula for the Sharingan, it's impossible to give anyone a doujutsu. you have to be born with it." Danzo said as he was ready to call he ROOT ANBU. Kuiinshi chuckled and his eyes changed into the Sharingan, shocking the council.

"Oh it is very possible, I can activate it when I want it. As long as I have the formula, I can have the Sharingan any time I want. Before you deny what I said and start screaming that I an Uchiha, which I am not, I would like to say-" Kuiinshi never finished his explaination because Danzo called his ROOT ANBU to try and capture Kuiinshi.

"Restrain him so we may bring back the Uchiha clan." Danzo ordered. Kuiinshi shook his head, he some how expected this from the elder. As the ROOT ANBU charged at Kuiinshi, he did the handsigns Snake-Rabbit-Dragon.

"Wind Release: Shadow Tempest" Kuiinshi said as a dark purple wind blast that slashed and cut the ROOT, giving them nasty injuries. Kuiinshi chuckled and started to leave, not before Tsunade stopped him.

"Hold on, who are you and are you responsible for taking the Uchiha?" Tsunade asked. Kuiinshi gave a smirked that showed his canin that were really pointed.

'I'm Kuiinshi and I did take the Uchiha back to my hideout so that my partner Armageddon can study the Sharingan and had managed to recreate it in formula form." Kuiinshi said before disappearing.

"That is impossible, no one can recreate the Sharingan." Koharu said. Tsunade then noticed an empty vial on the floor and had a little bit of some unknown liquid in it and picked it up. She decided to study it after the meeting was over.

"I say we mark him as a S-ranked missing nin for kidnapping our last Uchiha." Yasha shouted. Jiraiya glared at the pink haired bitch and said that if they had marked him a missing nin when they have no birth records of Kuiinshi and another village does, then said village would go to war to with Konoha and they couldn't afford that.

The civilan side of the council was grumbling about how they couldn't mark Kuiinshi a missing nin.

-On Mobius-

"Where's Shadow?, where is he?" Silver was going on a rampage that her crush is missing and was jerking Tails back and forth. The others were trying to calm Silver down.

Before this could progress any futher, Shadow reappeared with the generator, in a hawaiian t-shirt and shorts, wearing a straw hat and sunglasses, and finally drinking fruit punch out of a coconut that had an umbrella and straw. "How long have I been gone?" Shadow asked to the confused group.

"Um...Shadow, where did you go?" Knuckles asked in a confused tone. Shadow smirked and said that he was in Hawaii at Earth, causing Tails to faint. It was that powerful if it was just Shadow teleporting, Sonic was glad that Eggman wasn't around to use this generator or there would be serious trouble.

Silver then jumped on to Shadow and hugged him tightly. "Oh Shadow, I missed you." Silver said as she kissed Shadow on the cheek, which he didn't seem to mind.

Amy took a picture of the scene, for 'memory' reasons. Shadow placed the chaos energy generator next to the dimentional gate. "So Shadow, you were in Hawaii. What all did you do?" Cream asked. Shadow told them that he relaxed and did alot of thinking, especally about Silver.

Silver squealed and hugged Shadow tightly as she could. Today was becoming interesting.

-at sound-

"Orochimaru-sama, I have descovered the name of the one who took the Uchiha, and it turns out he had the Sharingan as well." Kabuto said. Orochimaru smirked at the thought of a new powerful body with the Sharingan.

"Tell me Kabuto, what was his name before I take his body over?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto nodded and said it was Kuiinshi and explained what happend to Danzo's ROOT ANBU when they attacked Kuiinshi.

Orochimaru was now drooling as he wanted the body even more. "Kabuto, I want you to find this Kuiinshi and bring him here. NOW." Kabuto bowed and left to find Kuiinshi. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Soon that power will be mine and I will become unstoppable." Orochimaru drooled at the thought of having the power Kuiinshi has.

-Mind Scape-

Naruto was sitting in a tree in is mind, waiting for his mother. "Hello Naruto, I know your wondering why I called you here. It seems that the Uchiha has disappeared with the help of a rogue world traveler or two. World Travelers are kind of what you do, but the usually travel to take a vacation but there are rare cases where they help out the world they go and save it from evil. Rogue world travelers think this ability makes them superior to humans and make an attempt to take power they think only they deserve or to make themselves more powerful." Kami explained.

"Kay, the Teme was taken by some bad guys with world traveling powers. No biggie." Naruto said in a calm manner.

"Well, we have been having trouble with two powerful travelers. Kuiinshi and Armageddon are the two smartest, most powerful, and most dangerous world travelers that try to destroy that they see a threat to them, that is if the ones that don't join them first." Kami had finished.

Naruto had started to sweat alittle. "Well that sounds bad, they can't be that strong. Could they?" Kami showed Naruto what happend to the last rogue world traveler that was a threat to Kuiinshi and Armageddon and refused to join him. Lets just say it was so bloody and painful that it would make a even Chuck Norris cringe.

Naruto shivered an covered his manhood as he saw what happend. The man that was a threat to Kuiinshi and Armageddon was skinned alive, him manhood chopped off and shoved it into the guys puree'd stomach. Then his eye balls were picked out with needle nose plyers and replace the guys testacles. And finally to put the man out of his misery, they slowly dissovled the mans brain with weak acid. That is what happend to the last one who crossed Kuiinshi and Armageddon. (Is it a little too much?)

"That might have been too scary for you, but you get the point of how dangerous they are, and they have many subordinates working for them. Most of them are as powerful as Jonin and some are even as strong as a Sannin or Kage." Kami had pointed out.

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Well, thats such doesn't sound so bad." That was before he heard that Kuiinshi and Armageddon were stronger that the three Sannin and all five Kage combine. When he heard that, he vowed to train harder than ever before and make some bloodlines to combine with the styles he learning.

Kami smiled and hugged her son. "Good luck Naruto, always remember that me and your father will always love you." Naruto nodded and left.

-With Shinigami-

Shinigami was having the most fun he ever had, he sent a few nightmares into Yasha's dreams. The nightmares involved horses, a bed, restrainment gear, whips, and gags. (You can let your imagination guess how this turns out.)

_"I can't believe the bitch is some how enjoying it. Then again she is a whore that tried flurting with me when I was Minato."_ The Death God said to himself.

Pulling out a book, he decided to call Lucifer to torture the bitch known as Yasha Haruno. _'This ought to be good for a laugh.'_ Shinigami thought.

-At the Temple-

Naruto woke up in his bed with Kimiko, Wuya, Blaze, and Kyuubi with him. "Girls, wake up, I have some bad news." Naruto said hastely. Kimiko Wuya, Blaze, and Kyuubi quickly got up, worried about Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" Kimiko asked. Naruto sighed and begun to explained the sitchuation.

"It turns out the teme had help leaving Konoha again, and this time out of the Shinobi world."

Kyuubi was confused. "But how is that possible, he's not a world traveler." Kimiko looked at Kyuubi in confusion and asked what a world traveler was. Naruto explained what World Travelers were and about the rogue travelers.

"While that's true that the teme isn't a world traveler, another world traveler took him from Konoha and to some where else. It is possible that a guy named Kuiinshi-"

"Kuiinshi! He took the Uchiha. That means He and Armageddon after the Amaratsu Flames. This could prove to be a major problem if they find out about your Tenchugan." Kyuubi was worried that the two most dangerous might harm Naruto badly and try to steal the Tenchugan and Tenkin chakra.

"Don't worry Kyuu-chan, it will take more than those two to bring me down." Naruto smiled confidently.

-Later-

Raimundo was walking through a canyon before it started rumbling and boulders started falling. "Clay, any time now cow boy." Raimundo shouted. Clay wasn't to far from where Raimundo was.

"Sismic Kick Earth." Clay yelled out as he kicked a rock that was near him and Raimundo was 'gently pushed' out of the canyon, via a stone pillar that appeared from underground.

"Go Clay." Kimiko happily said. Their training has paying off. Raimundo safely landed thanks to his wind element. Master Fung then said it was Raimundo's turn to practice his Xiaolin Element by safely hovering one of his teammates to the cool stone in a the large bed of hot coals. Unfortunately, the three Xiaolin Apprentices backed away from Raimundo.

Knowing that the others won't step up to assist in the training, Master Fung volenteared Omi to the task. "Oh, but Master." Omi tried to get out of it but Master Fung's stare was absolute and caused Omi to be Raimundo's training partner. Raimundo started to create a small tornado to use on Omi, but Omi suddenly broke Raimundo's concentration and caused Raimundo to blow Omi into the air and in danger. Luckily Clay used his lasso to save Omi from certain danger.

"It was a nice first try Raimundo, we'll try again next time." Master Fung said. Raimundo was complaining that he would have had it if Omi didn't interuppt him.

"That's weird, look at this. News reports of a string of heists involving strange powers." Kimiko said as she showed Raimundo, Clay, and Omi a video of a recent robbery in Hong Kong. Wuya had also watched the same video when she arrived to take her shift in training the young monks.

"Those are Shen Gong Wu powers." Omi obviously pointed out.

"Serpent's Tail and Fist of Tebigong, those wu should be held up in Jack's place. Now why would he start turning to a common criminal?" Clay said/asked.

"My guess is he wouldn't unless he needed the money. And if I know him right, he would go to someone else for money. We better go to Hong Kong to retreave the Shen Gong Wu."

-With Naruto-

Naruto wrote up a training regement and started training. It starts of him taking 2000 laps around the temple, then to 500 push ups, crunches, sit ups, air punches, air kicks, punch-kick combo, ect. For his sword skills, Naruto will have to do 300 horizontal slashes, vertical slashes, and diagnal slashes. 'I am probably going to make Lee happy for doing this. Training like this should kill me, but it won't because of my incredible healing factor even after Kyuubi-chan left my body.' Nauto thought as he started running laps.

-Jack's Lair-

"Man, I'm glad that I finished the Yes-bot, now I have to get my Wu back from Pandabubba. I'll steal them from right under his nose, genius no." Jack said to the Yes-bot.

"Genius yes Jack, you wanna snack?" The Yes-bot asked as it handed Jack a muffin and a glass of milk. Jack picked up the Monkey Staff, the only Wu he had left and set off to Pandabubba's place to get them back.

-With Kuiinshi-

"Runi, I have a mission for you." Kuiinshi said smirking. Runi, a female subordinate of Kuiinshi and Armageddon. She had silver-white hair with chocolate brown eyes. Her bust was a B-cup and was 5'9". She also wore black pants with a crimson shirt that said 'Touch this and Die'. She wore dark shoes with skulles on them.

Runi looked at Kuiinshi before bowing. "What is my mission master Kuiinshi?" Kuiinshi took out the vial of the sharingan formula that Armageddon gave him and gave it to Runi.

"I want you to go and face a kid named Naruto Uzumaki. He became a world traveler like us, but we are unsure he would join us. I want you to give him an invintation to join us." Kuiinshi started

"And if he refused?" Runi asked.

Kuiinshi gave a toothy smirk and said. "I want you to fight him and test his power, seeing if he's a threat to us and possibly destroy him." Runi nodded teleported to the world where the blond was thanks to Kuiinshi knowing where Naruto was. Kuiinshi chuckled and also left to watch the show.

-In Hong Kong-

Dojo, with the others on his back, arrived in Hong Kong. The monks and Wuya started looking around for anything strange when a man in a white suit wearing a panda mask. The man also had the Serpent's Tail and had used it to get away with a robbery. Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Wuya, and Raimundo followed the man and split up to capture him. Raimundo had used the Falcan's Eye to spot the masked robber and found him going in between buildings. "I got him." Raimundo shouted as he jumped down infront of the masked robber to capture him, but the robber when through Raimundo.

"What? What happened?" Dojo asked.

"I had him, but he slip through my fingers and I think my lunch." Raimundo said. Omi was starting his speech saying what Raimundo did wrong and slighty gloating that he was a Xiaolin Appentice and Raimundo was not.

"I still don't get it, why would Jack hire a henchman to steal common valubles?" Kimiko asked. Then an old man walked up and said.

"That man was servent of Pandabubba." Omi was confused and wondered who Pandabubba was.

-With Jack-

Jack somehow got past the outside gaurds and made it into Pandabubba's mansion and into the room next to where the Shen Gong Wu was. Knowing about Pandabubba's security about valubles, Jack used a sprey that reveald all the laser tripwires and used the Monkey Staff to get through them.

"Back to Jack." He said before starting screech like a monkey does when it's happy. Then two gaurds entered the room, one of which entered with the Serpent's Tail. Jack tried to run away, but he bumped into Pandabubba, a large man that looked similar to a panda.

"Never steal from a theif, theif." Pandabubba said. He then grabbed Jack and pulled him to his face.

"Pandabubba, I just came her to uh-" Jack started but Pandabubba interupted.

"To tell me you lied to me and these are Shen Gong Wu with powers that only a man can dream of."

Jack was shocked. "H-how did you find out?" Pandabubba dropped Jack to the ground.

"You left your cheat sheet in the left Jetbuutsu." Pandabubba held up a sheet of paper with all the current Shen Gong Wu listed on it and what they do.

'I knew I was forgetting something.' Jack thought.

"How about a deal? I can get you more Shen Gong Wu, Alot more." Jack bargend.

"How?" Pandabubba asked.

"All in due time partner."

-With Naruto-

Naruto had just finished with training for today and was taking a break before starting training his bloodlines. "So you are the one Master Kuiinshi told me about." A female voice said. Naruto turned to see, silver-white haired woman that was slightly taller than Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The silver-white haired woman laughed and smirked.

"I am Runi, servent of Kuiinshi and Armageddon and your demise if you do not join us." Runi said with a dark smirk. Naruto drew his sword and got into a stance.

-Play Revolution by Hiroshi Kitadani-

"Like I would join your bosses, if your going to fight me then bring it." Naruto and Runi charged at each other, both with the intent to destroy each other. Runi had drank the vial that Kuiinshi had given to her before she encountered Naruto and gained the Sharingan.

Naruto gave a swift horizontal slice, but Runi activated the Sharingan and dodged it. Runi did the hand signs for a familiar fire jutsu Naruto knows all to well. "Fire Style; Grand Fire Ball Jutsu." A large fire ball shot towards Naruto from Runi's mouth. Naruto dodged the attack, while he may be uneffected by fire, he doesn't want his enemies to know that yet. Naruto focused the earth part of his chakra into his foot.

"SISMIC KICK, EARTH." Naruto shouted as he pounded his foot to the ground. The ground cracked and stone pillars rose to hit Runi, but she dodged.

"I can do that too, sismic kick, earth." Runi said as she tried to do the kick, but she found out she couldn't recreate it. Naruto took this chance to attack Runi.

"Wind Style; Falcan's Storm Jutsu." Naruto said as he sent a large amout of wind chakra in the shape of a Falcan when it then turned into pure wind, blowing Runi away fron Naruto's training area.

'How did he do that? He didn't even use hand signs and I can't copy it if there are no hand signs.' Runi thought as she got up and charged at Naruto. Naruto then jumped into the air, began an air summersult to use Kimiko's move.

"Judile Flip, Fire." A ring of fire formed around the flipping yellow blond. Runi, unable to copy the attack, jumped away from the strike. When Naruto landed, the fire separated into different directions and redirected towards Runi's area. Runi jumped into the trees and avoided the fire. Naruto grabbed his sword and focused water charka into the blade, causing the blue gem on the blade to glow.

"Water Slash." Naruto swung the Niji Sojouko Ken diagnal upward, shooting a fine blade of water through the tree. Runi jumped on to the ground and ran to avoid the tree from falling on top of her.

'This bastard is tougher than I thought, and how can he do jutsu with out hand signs?' Runi though, until she got the answer when Naruto used his sonic speed to appear infront of Runi with the Tenchugan active.

"So your masters managed to recreated the Sharingan, too bad it won't last long." Naruto placed his hands on Runi's head and sent Tenkin Chakra to his Tenchugan. The Tenchugan began to glow and spin, allowing Naruto to activate it's ability. Naruto then sent chakra into Runi's eyes to destroy the temporary Sharingan.

Runi felt a tickling feeling in her eyes before it faded away with the Sharingan. Runi struggled till she broke free from Naruto's grip and tried to reactivate the Sharingan, but couldn't. "What did you do to me?" Runi demanded.

Naruto pointed the tip of his blade at Runi. "I took away your temporary Sharingan, that thing was always an annoyance." Naruto answered. Runi backed up before doing hand signs for another jutsu.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu." Runi said as she fired many fire balls at Naruto, whom dodged the jutsu again due to his super speed. Naruto focused both wind and fire charka into his lungs.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough and Fire Style: Pheniox Rage Jutsu." Naruto blew out a massive gust of wind and a bird shaped fire ball towards Runi, and because of the fusion of wind and fire the bird shaped fire ball grew in size and speed. Runi gasped as she never saw this type of fire jutsu before and tried to dodge the combo attack, failing and getting burned by the attack.

Some of Runi's hair was burned and stained with ash. The left sleave was burned off as is the left side of the chest of the shirt, revealing the pink bra Runi was wearing. Runi started to blush and became mad at the sunny blond. "I'll get you for that." Runi charged at Naruto to get him back for ruining her favorite shirt.

Naruto also charged and felt this was going to be a long fight. Runi threw a fury of punches and kicks at Naruto. Naruto did his best to block them all, with the aid of the Tenchugan. 'Damn, shes strong. Maybe this is the perfect time to try out my shape shifting powers, I can figure out how well it works in combat.' Naruto thought then jumped back.

"Whats the matter Uzumaki, getting tired?" Runi mocked. Naruto smirked and then charged. Runi tried to use the grand fire ball jutsu on him, but Naruto jumped in the air and morphed into a red dragon with sapphire dragon eyes that could peirce your soul.

Runi blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Whoa, didn't see that coming" The Naru-Dragon then fired a dozen fire balls at Runi, which were the size of a fully loaded mini van. Lets just say that all the fire balls hit Runi, burning off her cloths completely. Runi screamed and tried to cover herself.

"I am going to kick your ass for that, wait here I have to get some new clothes on." Runi disappeared momentarily before reappearing in the same exact outfit she wore to start.

Naru-Dragon flew up and roared, making it sound like thunder in the sky. "I must say, he knows how to make a stylish war cry." Runi said as the Naru-Dragon dived down to her direction, coming at her like a burning meteore, literally on fire.

-Theme end-

-With Kuiinshi-

Kuiishi saw the battle and noticed that the yellow blond could do jutsu without hand signs, and thats what disturbed him. 'That bastard has gotten strong, not stronger than me yet but strong enough to harm me atleast. I can tell he wasn't at full power. I'll test him later.' Kuiinshi thought as he turned away and left the Xiaolin world.

'It was interesting though, I never expected the bastard to have that weird Doujutsu and to use it with some kind of gold charka, that is impressive. I think this kid could be the key to limitless power.' Was Kuiinshi's last thought before completely leaving the world and leaving Runi to deal with the Uzumaki.

-back with the group-

Clay, Kimiko, Wuya, Omi, and Raimundo snuck around the top of the bushes, keeping out of sight. "I will take the 12 guard to the north, Kimiko will take the 10 at the east, Clay will take the 11 to the west, Wuya will take the 9 in the corner, finally... Do you think Raimundo can take the one here, he does look old and out of shape." Omi commanded and slighty insulted Raimundo's skills.

Raimundo was grinidng his teeth as the one Omi pointed to coughed violently.

"Look what the loser patrol brought in" Jack said as he hung upside down as a monkey.

"What do you want Jack?" Wuya asked blankly.

"I'm here for the same reason you are, to get back what Pandabubba stole from me." Jack said.

"Uh, stole?" Kimiko quesstioned. Jack nodded and said that he found a secret passage into the mansion to where they're holding the wu. Raimundo and Wuya didn't believe Jack, due to his reputation. Kimiko and Clay were also skeptical. Jack also pointed out that they were out numbered and out Shen Gong Wued. Omi, taking the Falcan's Eye from Raimundo's pocket, and looked inside of the building to find that what Jack said was true.

Raimundo then said. "Whoa, you just going to believe him like that? Come on, hes probably working with Pandabubba."

"I hear your concearns and I will take them up to someone in the apprentice level." Omi then turned to Kimiko and Clay. "What do we do now?"

"Well I reckon we got no choice but to trust him." Clay said.

"Yeah, we're out numbered." Kimiko added. Raimundo couldn't believe that they were going to join forces with Jack and started to attack the out of shape guard.

"Raimudo, wait." Omi said as he, Kimiko, Clay jumped down to stop Raimundo from sevearly hurting the guard. Wuya was glaring at Jack, thinking that he was up to something.

"I don't know what your planing Jack, but it won't work." Wuya said to the evil boy genious.

Jack chuckled nervously. "I don't know what your talking about." Wuya glared at Jack one last time before jumping down to join the group.

-later-

"I looked up the blue prints online and there was an old servents entrance. Ah ha." Jack was searching for the trigger and found it. The door opened and the group entered.

"It is very dark in here." Omi said obviously.

"Yeah, a little do dark." Dojo added from under Clay's had.

"Anybody else smelling a set up?" Clay asked. The door completely closed, enveloping the hallway in darkness.

"Gimme those Shen Gong Wu." Jack said as he took the Wu the group had. Then a light came from the Star Hanabi being active, with the holder being Pandabubba.

"Star Hanabi." Pandabubba said then threw the star into the air. The burst of light temporary blinded the chosen ones and Wuya. The two men in suits walked up to fight the group of do gooders. The group scattered and one of the men tried to use the Fist of Tebigong on Omi. Omi dodged the attack and did his signature dragon move.

"Tornado Strike, Water" Omi spun around, avoiding a punch from the Fist of Tebigong and redirected it to hit the user. Clay was encountered by one of Pandabubba's men that had the Serpents Tail. The man used the Serpents Tail repeatedly to attack Clay from behind, that is until Kimiko interfeared.

"Judile Flip, Fire." Kimiko jumped flipped and landed in a split postion to trip the one that was attacking Clay. Pandabubba had enought of this.

"Enough of this, Tangle Web Comb." Pandabubba used the Tangle Web Comb to capture Kimiko, Clay, and Omi in the Shen Gong Wu's ropes. Dojo became scared and tried to run away, but a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows. The one who pulled him was Raimundo and Wuya was hidden with him.

"Shh. Let's go" Wuya whispered as she, Raimundo, and Dojo snuck out through the vents. Jack laughed as the ones he only saw the ones that were captured.

"We got them good." Jack said as he continued to laugh.

"We? There is no we." Pandabbba said as he double crossed Jack Spicer and used the Tangle Web Comb on him as well.

-Back at the Temple-

Wuya and Raimundo rode Dojo back to the temple to warn Master Fung about Pandabubba's plan to steal their Shen Gong Wu. "Raimundo? Wuya? Where are the others?" Master Fung asked the two as Blaze walked in.

"They've been kidnapped by Pandabubba." Raimundo said. Blaze wondered who Pandabubba was when Wuya explained he was a criminal in Hong Kong that looked like a panda.

"I have a plan but I have to do it alone." Raimundo said as he explained his plan.

"Raimundo this is all very sudden and you are-" Master Fung started.

"I know I'm the only non-apprentice, but you have to trust me." Raimundo interuppted.

"I was going to say you and Wuya are the only ones who knows the full stitchuation and I trust you." Master Fung finished.

"And you can count me and Wuya in you plan, we can't let anyone else steal the Shen Gong Wu and use it for their own personal desires." Blaze said as she wanted a little action to day since Naruto left the Temple to train after taking laps around it.

-Later in the Shen Gong Wu Vault-

Two of Pandabubba's subordinates flew down from the aid of the Longi Kite. When they landed, they saw that the Wu vault was open. The two walked down the stairs and saw Raimundo, Wuya, and Blaze waiting for them. "If you want these Shen Gong Wu, you have to go through us." Raimundo said.

The two subordinates looked at each other before one of them said. "We're good with that." They both pulled out Shen Gong Wu and attacked. Raimundo grabbed the arm of the one that had the Lotus Twister and pulled him down. Wuya kicked the other that had the Fist of Tebigong out of the vault. Blaze used her fire manipulating powers to set the two henchmen's behinds on fire.

The two suited men ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. They finally did the stop, drop, and roll manuver and put out the burnning buts. "Ring of the Nine Dragons." The white suited man said as he split himself into nine clones of himself and surrounded the trio, pining them down. Wuya managed to kick off the three that tried to pin her down, but one of the Wu induced clones used the Lotus Twister to wrap his arms around Wuya.

Raimundo struggled to get free but there were too many of them and Blaze's arms and legs were restrained. It seems they were captured and restrained so they couldn't fight back while the other subordinate grabbed all their Wu.

-Werehouse-

The two servents of Pandabubba pushed Raimundo, Wuya, and Blaze into the room where the others were tied up. "Raimundo, Wuya, Blaze, you were captured too. That must mean that you failed to protect the Shen Gong Wu. You must tried your best, but failed miserbly." Omi said, receveng a glare from Kimiko. Raimundo smirked.

"I'm not so sure about that." Raimundo, Wuya, and Blaze pulled there arms free out of the somehow cut ropes that were on their wrists.

"Any one need a snip?" Dojjo asked.

"Dojo!" Kimiko, Clay, and Omi shouted. Dojo then cut the ropes so that the others can be free.

"I also brought a shroud hidden backpack of Shen Gong Wu.

-Outside of the captive room-

The two suited men that infeltrated the temple placed the sack of Wu on the desk Pandabubba was at. "Soon I will rule the Hong Kong criminal underworld, so what powers do I add to my collection?" Pandabubba asked, anxious to see the new Wu until Jack shouted.

"All you want is Hong Kong? Can I atleast be betrayed by someone with some vision." Jack whined.

"We got some good ones boss, theres the rock of hard hitting, the shoes running really fast, and the stick of throwing." The idiot hencment showed everyday items. Pandabubba became enraged.

"You fools, where are the real Shen Gong Wu?" The two hench men shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know boss, we thought these were Shen Gong Wu." One of the idiots said as the others continued.

Pandabubba deathly glared at the two idiots. "Anything you would like to add before I hurt you."

The two became nervous, one of them squealed something quickly to save their asses. "While we were flying to the temple when we saw a real dragon fighting a strang girl that can do weird attacks, honest." Pandabubba folded his arms and wanted proof. The one that saw the fight took out his cell phone and showed Pandabubba the pictures he took of the fight.

"Hmm, excellent. If we can capture and train this dragon, I will rule Hong Kong with an iron fist. For now we must figure out where the other Shen Gong Wu from our captives." Pandabubba said as he and the two idiot henchmen walked to the room where he held the monks, Wuya, and Blaze, but they were in a big surprise.

"Two Ton Tunic"

"Third Arm Sash"

"Orb of Tornami"

"Eye of Dashi"

"Fang of the FIre Strom Dragon."

"Fang of the Lighting Wolf"

The group shouted out their Wu as had destroyed the walls of the room they were in, allowing them to escape. "Get them, Fist of Tebigong" Pandabubba commanded as he activated the fist. Kimiko used the Third Arm Sash to grab the Fist of Tebigong right from Pandabubba's hands. Jack struggled with the ropes that held him hard enough to get his arm free.

"Jack bots, attack." Jack commanded through his watch and his robots appeared and attacked. Omi used the Orb of Tornami combinde with his Xiaolin Element to freeze the bots. The battle continued until a silver haired girl in a red T-shirt and dark pants with shoes that had skulls on them.

"Thats the girl that was fighitng the dragon." One of the hench men said, pointing at the silver haired girl. Then the dragon that was seen also came throught the window and morphed into Naruto.

"Your not getting away that easily Runi, our fight is only just warming up." Naruto said as he charged the Niji Sojouko Ken with fire and wind chakra, creating a tornado of fire, destroying Jacks droids and the werehouse.

The Shen Gong Wu flew up and landed around the ground. "It looks like its a free for all, and next time Naruto don't do that." Naruto grinned sheepishly and appologized.

Everyone ran around, except Runi and Naruto who were fighting each other, and gathered the Wu. Kimiko wedgied one of the henchmen to get the Lotus Twister. Omi crashed his Orb of Tornami on a surviving Jack bot and took the Star Hanabi. Clay, being clever with the Two Ton Tunic, dropped it on to the other henchman and took the Wu from him. Raimundo and Jack dived at the Longi Kite, both landing at the same time. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a-" Raimundo started until Pandabubba interupted him.

"A Xiaolin Trio" Pandabubba was holding the tail of the Longi Kite and had the Fist of Tebigong again. The challenge was the last boat a float and to cross the finish line.

"Lets go, Xiaolin Showdown." All three of them shouted.

-XS Flashes-

There were three boats at the starting line to a maze with the three challengers on board them. "Gong Yi Tempai." They shouted as the boats sped off. The three boats went to diffrent directions, each occasonally hitting a dead end. Raimundo turned around and guided his boat out of the dead end he was at.

Then as Raimundo exited the dead end he was at, Pandabubba and Jack came by and attacked his boat. Jack pulled off the nose off of the boat while Pandabubba punched a large hole into the center of the boat with the Fist of Tebigong. As both Jack and Pandabubba left, Raimundo's boat got caught in a whirlpool. "Typhoon Boom, Wind." Raimundo shouted as he begun to spin and a tornado flew him to safety, unlike his boat.

"Did you see that? Raimundo's wind has broken...through." Omi said excitedly.

"That great Omi, but look." Kimiko pointed to Jack and Pandabubba nearing the finish line.

"Come on Raimundo ol' pal, you can do it." Clay shouted.

"Just think, what would Omi do?" Omi asked loudly, letting he ego inflate. Blaze shook his head and thought that Omi needed someone to deflate the kids ego.

Raimundo held up the Eye of Dashi and activated it. "Eye of Dashi, Wind." Lighting shot into the sky from the Wu and clouds started to swirl. Pandabubba and Jack heard something and turned to see Raimundo surfing a very large wave with just a piece of wood. The wave engulfed both Jack and Pandabubba and Raimundo continued to surf the remaning power of the wave to the finish line.

-XS End-

"Way to go Rai/Partner" Kimiko and Clay said at the same time.

"I could have done it better myself, but that was excellent for a non-apprentice." Omi gave his oppinion. Blaze shook her head and Wuya sweat dropped, Omi's ego was getting to big.

"Hey, wheres Naruto?" Raimundo and the others wondered where the blond was and found him finishing his fight with the silver haired girl. The silver haired girl disappeared, saying that their fight was not over.

"Okay, what was that about?" Wuya asked. Naruto explained that Runi, the silver haired girl, worked for Kuiinshi and Armageddon.

Kimiko, Wuya, and Blaze scowled. "Who the heck is Kuiinshi and Armageddon?" Raimundo asked for Omi and Clay as they were out of the loop. Naruto nodded and started to explain.

"Kuiinshi and Armageddon are rogue world travelers that look to make themselves more powerful. They make even Kyuubi worry because they are so powerful. The person I fought was one of their subordinate, Runi. She has to be atleast as strong as the Kage rank."

"That sounds scary, I hope we don't have to face her too soon." Clay said. Naruto nodded and hope for the same thing, he was even more tired after both training and fighting Runi.

-Danzo's office-

Danzo was having a secret meeting with Homura and Koharu about the Uzumaki. "Danzo, have your forces found the Kyuubi yet?" Koharu asked. Danzo shook his head.

"The demon is smarter than he looked, he must be hiding some where in the western countries." Danzo said with a scowl. Homura sighed and rubbed his forehead, he had a major headache.

"If we don't find him, our plains will not come into fruition. I don't even care if we have to swipe him up infront of Tsunade, we must have our weapon to rid us of the other demons and rule the shinobi world. Sarutobi was a fool not to use him as a weapon of the Leaf." Homura explained a small fraction of the plan.

"I have heard that Kumo has two jinchuriki, one of which is a female. If we capture her, we may breed her with the Kyuubi to make more weapons." Koharu inquired. The other two elders smirked and wanted to capture the other jinchuriki that may be female and to use them as breeding machines.

-End chapter-

Ignika Kanak: Sorry for the late update, I have been making plans to head down to Texas to visit my Mom. I still will try to update during my visit as I am taking my Laptop so Ja ne and review, No flames.


End file.
